Ties That Bind
by AngiesFanFics
Summary: AU - All Human - Highschool & Possibly college later on. A new family moves into town. Isabelle immediately befriends Clary. Clary can hardly get any sleep, will Jace be able to change that? Will Clary let him in? When Valentine shows up will they give in to his demands? Lemons in later chapters. Fluff Clace.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the characters, I just couldn't get the story out of my head and figured I would share it with the world.

**CPOV**

It was only a couple weeks left to the start of school and here I was with Simon looking through the manga in this cute little shop. "Hey Fray, look at this one!" I looked over to Simon. His glasses really did make his eyes look smaller, but you could still see the deep brown color of them. Which were enhanced by his dark curly hair. "Looks good Lewis, which one is that?" "12, we were missing this one in the series, remember?" I remembered, the day we had gone to get it, it was all sold out. I was pissed off about that for like a month! We bought the comic and left for home. "Hey Simon? Have you considered possibilities for college yet?" I had been thinking about art colleges all summer. It was a little bit early, with not even being seniors this year. 2 years and I would be going to college. I smiled at the thought. "What? Fray, that's not for like 2 years, of course I haven't considered it yet!" I giggled, Simon was so... easygoing when it came to this kind of things. We settled in my bedroom and watched a movie. He was used to spending the night so when he fell asleep I wasn't even surprised, the movie wasn't even over yet.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe we were moving again. I love Maryse and Robert, but them switching jobs every couple years was really getting on my nerves. "Jace?" I turned to look at Isabelle. "Yes Izzy?" She looked like she was about to confess that she tried cooking again and demand that we come taste it. Bile rose in my throat just thinking about Izzy cooking. She must've caught my expression before I smoothed it in a mask of boredom. "I haven't tried cooking!" She shot me a glare with those dark eyes of her. She had her ink black hair pulled back in a ponytail. No matter what you said about Izzy she always looked flawless. I just raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "I have a date later on. And I was wondering if you would like to come along, he's bringing his sister too." Double dating with Izzy, that was one of the horrors. Izzy would be making out with the guy all evening. I had no desire seeing my sister, well adoptive-sister, making out with anyone! "Depends, is she hot?" I was known to be a player, and had no intention of changing that. I, Jace Wayland, did not care for girls, I wanted to get with them and then wanted them to leave me alone. "She is not unfortunate looking, but she could use my make up and dress up skills." I rolled my eyes at Izzy, she had an absolute confidence in her own beauty, even with being taller than most guys and refusing to wear shoes with heels less than 7 inches. "Sure whatever." Seeing we wouldn't be here a lot longer, I could indulge in one more adventure. "But you're paying!" I called after her when she left the room.

A few hours later Izzy dragged me downstairs. Izzy looked flawless like always. I had just thrown on a white T-shirt, knowing fully well you could see my muscles perfectly in it, and tight fitting jeans. Whatever happened, I was going to get some. The evening was uneventful. The girl, I didn't even bother to ask her her name, was putting up no resistance. After I was done with her, I went home. Izzy had wanted to stay over at the dudes house. If it was anyone other than Izzy, I probably wouldn't have left my sister there. But it was Izzy and she had several years of combat art under her belt, we all had. Maryse and Robert thought it was important that one could defend themselves. I walked in the door and immediately a little 9-year old jumped out at me and hugged me around the waist. "Hey Max, how was your evening?" I hugged my little adoptive-brother back. He also had ink black hair, but his dark eyes looked smaller, thanks to his goofy looking glasses. "Alec refused to let me train with him!" Max pouted. "Well that's not nice is it? Let's go train and piss him off." I smiled. Alec the oldest of my adoptive-siblings was a little weird, but my best friend. We stalked into our combat training room like we owned the place. Although I hadn't expected anyone to be in there with Alec. I saw another guy with Alec in a rather compromising position. I quickly covered Max' eyes. "Well Alec I knew you didn't date girls, but could you not do that in front of your 9 year old brother? Or me for that matter? This is a public room, you know." I smirked at Alec, who was looking red as a tomato by now. The guy he was with was all covered in glitter, had spiky hair and there was something weird with his eyes, looked a little like a cats'. "Alec darling, can you introduce me now?" Alec looked like he might be about to throw up. I removed my hand from Max' eyes. He looked at the sparkly guy and smiled. "You're sparkly!" The guy grinned and held out a hand to Max. Max took it and shook it. "I'm Max and you're sparkly... It's funny!" "Hi Max, nice to meet you. I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane." I had heard that name before, he wasn't exactly in with the popular crowd that we were. I kept my eyes mainly on Alec, who was still as red as a tomato. "Alec darling, maybe you should try breathing." Magnus looked a little concerned, because now Alec was starting to go blue. "Dude, stop looking like a tomato and let's go watch a movie." Alec returned to a normal color, but still hadn't said a word. Max had run out of the room when I said the word movie, he wanted to pick the movie. If we beat him to the living room we would never let him pick one. We watched the movie Max had picked out, and before the end of the movie Max was asleep. I carried him to his bedroom, before heading to my own to crash. Alec hadn't said a word all evening and sat rather rigid next to Magnus while watching the movie.

**CPOV**

I looked in the mirror. Red curly hair, a flat chest and no curves. Sigh! I had filled out a little but it was still non existing. When people said I looked like my mother, I really didn't get it. I didn't look like my mother, she was taller, her hair was darker and she was beautiful. The only similar thing about us was that we both had a small waist, that's it. I gave up and settled with the outfit I had on. Mom had insisted that I wear a dress to this party we were invited to. Recently a new family had moved in across the street, into the house that Simon and I jokingly called the Institute. They had invited the entire street to come to a housewarming party, or something like that. So here I stood in a green dress that matched my eyes. I put on a little mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss and declared myself good to go. I didn't exactly want to go, but Mom said I had to, because the new neighbors had kids my age. I refused to be called a kid and scowled at my mother whenever she mentioned the word.

I got downstairs and Mom was waiting by the door. Her dark red hair flamed around her face and she looked gorgeous. "Wow Mom! You look gorgeous." "Thank you darling." She blushed, so that's where I get that from. "Luke! Are you ready?" Mom yelled for her husband. Luke and mom got married couple months ago. I had always considered Luke as a sort of father, although until like 2 years ago I called him Uncle Luke. He had kindly requested I called him Luke, because Uncle Luke made him feel old, plus he wasn't actually related to me. "Luke you look amazing!" I stared at my stepfather in his costume. He rarely wore such things and I'm sure Mom made him wear it. He usually preferred his flannel shirt, with worn jeans and ugly shoes under it. But we loved him anyway. I hugged Luke and whispered. "She forced you into it, didn't she?" Luke laughed, nodded and whispered back. "Same for you, but you look gorgeous Clary." I blushed and mumbled a thanks. We went out and crossed the street, Mom rang the doorbell. A girl my age opened the door. She looked absolutely stunning. Ink black hair with dark eyes and a figure to drool over if I had been a guy or into girls. "Welcome to the party. I'm Isabelle, but my friends call me Izzy. You must be the Garroways and Frays. Do come in." We stepped inside and said hello. Izzy wasted no time, she hooked her arm in mine and pulled me aside. "So... you look nice, but your make up could use a little extra, come with me." She dragged me to her room, which was already painted in black with gold spots all over. "Nice room!" I hadn't had much chance to talk since she basically kidnapped me from moment I walked in the door. Isabelle had me seated in front of a huge vanity with so much make up on it that it could have been a department store selection. "Ok, I'll redo your make up." She smiled and seemed very excited. She was kind though, she talked about things she liked and asked me about the things I liked. I might actually have made my first female friend. "Ok I'm done, you can look in the mirror now." Izzy smiled. I turned and looked in the mirror. "I look like my mother." I said astonished. "Too middle-aged? Maybe more glitter?" "No no, it's good, I like it." I smiled at Izzy. "Thank you. I'm Clarissa by the way, but you can call me Clary." I told her honestly. "So why did you kidnap me in the first place?" She blushed slightly. "I just thought I could help you out. Ok, let's go back to the party and introduce you to my brothers and Magnus." I frowned. She lead me back downstairs. "Hey Tiny, Isabelle she's barely in the house and you're already using her as a life size Barbie?" I didn't like the tone this guy was using, I turned around to see who it was. "I was just helping her with her make up, Jace. So back off. Clarissa, Clary, this is Jace, my adoptive brother." I looked him over. He had gorgeous blond/gold hair which seemed to shine like a halo in the current light, golden and luminous eyes and a clearly muscular body, which his outfit emphasized. "Hi Blondie, don't call me tiny!" I hated it when people commented on my height and small figure. It's not because I'm barely 5 feet tall that everyone got to go patronizing me. I turned away from him and looked back at the party. I already had enough of it. "I like her, she's got spunk. I approve of your first friend here Izzy. See ya laters Tiny." Izzy lead me over to three guys, two with the same ink black hair as Izzy, who I assumed were her brothers and another guy with black spiky hair and a lot of glitter all over him. The oldest brother seemed to have brilliant blue eyes, unlike his brother and sister who had dark eyes. "Clary, this is my little brother Max. And my big brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus." She indicated each when she spoke their names. I shook their hands and mumbled hello's. "She managed to piss Jace off." Isabelle mentioned with a huge smirk on her face. The rest of the party wasn't very eventful, I met Isabelle's parents, Maryse and Robert, who both had very dark hair. Maryse had Isabelle's dark eyes and Alec seemed to have inherited Robert's blue eyes. Soon after the party I crashed on my bed.

**JPOV**

I couldn't keep my eyes from trailing back to that spunky redhead I met earlier tonight. For some reason, I felt drawn to her. I met several other girls and I had flirted with each of them, they were gorgeous and would sure make for quite some entertainment if I had wished. Somehow each moment I wasn't busy trying to keep myself occupied, my eyes wondered and so did my mind. What the hell? Jace Wayland did not get hung up on a girl, especially not one that looked so pure. Jace Wayland only did hook ups, couple days tops. "Jace? What are you looking at?" Alec's voice seemed awful close. I turned my head to find him standing near me. "Alec, there are some very fine women out there. I feel it's my duty to check em all out." In truth, I hadn't really been checking any of them out since that redhead. I spotted her near the door telling her parents something and then leaving the house. "Jace? Really dude am I going to have to repeat myself all the time?" "No Alec, maybe you should take the hint that I don't exactly want to talk right now. I'm going for a walk!" I didn't even pauze to see the shocked expression on Alec's face or Magnus' disapproving look when I left. As soon as I got outside I looked around to see where the redhead went to. I just spotted red hair disappearing into the building across the street. So she lived nearby, that's intresting. I considered ringing her doorbell, but really that is so not something I would do. So I ended up walking around to our backyard and climbed a tree. I wonder if she'll go to the same school we'll be going to.


	2. First Day of School

**CPOV**

I shot up straight out of bed, my hair all plastered to my head from trashing and turning. " It was just a dream, just a dream." I looked over at the clock and groaned, 3 am. Well I wasn't going to be able to sleep any more. I got out of bed and took out my sketchpad. I sketched the house from across the street, after the people I had met. By the time I was done with all these sketches, it was time to get ready for school. First days of school were always dreadful. Especially when you haven't gotten a solid nights' sleep in over 2 weeks. I got ready and went down to the kitchen. "Clary? When is the last time you got a solid nights' sleep?" I looked at Luke and saw how concerned he was. "It's ok Luke, it was just a nightmare." I didn't convince him one bit. "Where's Mom?" I saw his eyes slightly narrow as he recognized my usual 'distract so he won't be able to ask' method. "She's in the studio. She got up about 10 minutes after you did. Guess we're all not sleeping through the night now." I gulped. "Sorry Luke, I try really, I just can't shake the nightmares." "Clary, he's not coming back to hurt you, your mother or me. Not after what he did to Jonathan." I stared at Luke, feeling the tears build in my eyes. Luke came around the table and hugged me. "I won't let him Clary. I'll protect the both of you." I let Luke comfort me, he was the only one who could for months after that dreadful night. I shook my head to clear it. "I gotta get ready for school. Luke, I love you." She looked up at the man who had been there for her all her life. The man who had always been more of a father to her than her own father. "Okay, I have to work late tonight, but I'll bring dinner." I nodded and left Luke in the kitchen with a bye, I swung by the art studio that Luke had made up for Mom and me to tell her bye too.

When I walked out of the house Simon was waiting for me in his mothers' car. I got in and hugged him. "Morning Si. All ready for the first day of school?" I tried to act enthusiastic and he looked at me like I was nuts. "Sleep deprivation is toying with your head, Fray." I made a face at him. "Let's just go, we don't want to be late to school." The drive didn't take all that long and soon we were heading into the gym to get our schedules. **(A/N: I have no idea how school periods work in America, but around here we have 6-7 classes a day.) **I compared my schedule with Simon's.

Clary's

1st period P.E. (Smith, gym)

2nd period Computer Science (Penhallow, 201)

3rd period Calculus (Hart, 110)

4th period History (Starkweather, 120)

Lunch

5th period Art (Fray, 310)

6th period Science (Greene, 202)

Simon's

1st period Computer Science (Penhallow, 201)

2nd period Art (Fray, 310)

3rd period Calculus (Hart, 110)

4th period History (Starkweather, 120)

Lunch

5th period Science (Greene, 202)

6th period P.E. (Smith, gym)

"Well at least we have Calculus, History and lunch together." I looked up at Simon, who was openly gawking at Isabelle. Isabelle on her way over wasn't fazed by being stared at. "Hey Clary, have you got your schedule yet?" I nodded and handed her my schedule. "Great, we got P.E., Computer Science and Science together. And it looks like you got all your classes with Jace." She gave me my schedule back and had a suggestive smile on her face. "What would I care if I got all my classes with Jace?"

**JPOV**

I was walking towards Isabelle and noticed she was standing next to my favorite redhead. "What would I care if I got all my classes with Jace?" "Well for one you can't resist all this." I gestured to my body. She turned to face me. "I beg to differ." She looked murderously at me. What did I say wrong? "Ooh I couldn't resist." Another female voice cut in. This girl was obviously popular and a cheerleader. She had long blonde hair, a pretty little mouth and luscious curves. "I'm Aline by the way, what is a hunk like you doing around him and her?" She indicated the goofy looking dude that was standing next to Clary. "Right Aline, you need nothing more than someone with a rocking bod, right?" And she stormed off. I had to yell after her. "See you in class Tiny!" I turned my attention to Aline, she clearly was willing enough and it looked like Clary couldn't really stand the sight of her. I faintly registered the goofy looking guy running after Clary, maybe they were dating? "So Aline is it? What's fun to do around here?" I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. I just saw the disgusted look on Izzy's face before she too turned and walked after Clary. What was her problem? "Well I could show you if you want." "That'd be great, how about we meet tonight at 5?" She nodded and slipped me a piece of paper with her address and number on it. This was going to be way too easy. "Well gorgeous time for class." I walked to locker rooms and got changed for P.E. they couldn't be doing too difficult stuff around here. I walked out in the gym and the guys were tossing around a basketball. I looked up to the bleachers to find Clary sitting there alone. I walked towards her when I noticed Isabelle walking to Clary and giving me a glare. I went to join the basketball game.

**CPOV**

"So what was that this morning with Aline?" I snorted. "Aline is the head cheerleader. She makes sure that all the 'pretty' people as she says it, get pulled in the popular crowd. You'll be approached soon enough too. Which means you won't be allowed to talk to me. She thinks she's better than everyone because her daddy's got money. She basically rules the school. Simon and I belong with the geeks, as Aline puts it." I rolled my eyes at how Aline has ruled the school. Every time a rather attractive person has approached me, she came rolling in to make sure they knew that talking to me was absolutely not approved. It was sort of sad really, I had been best friends with Aline back before... I shuddered at the thought. "Well Aline sounds like a perfect bitch, if you ask me. Don't see what Jace would see in that." I frowned. "She's a slut, that's probably what he sees in that." I felt like I could trust Isabelle, so I explained. "It's sort of sad really, she used to be my best friend and I used to be popular even despite my friendship with Simon. Then after my brother died, I just couldn't deal well with it. Aline turned basically the entire school against me, only Simon would never give in. He's been a rock." "Oh I'm so sorry, well Aline can suck it. I'm not going anywhere. Hey wanna go shopping later on?" I stared at Isabelle in horror. Shopping, really? "Please?" Isabelle looked at me with puppy eyes, so I just nodded, it couldn't be that terrible right? "Ladies!" Mr. Smith gathered everyone together. "Ok, today we're going to play basketball for the boys, and the ladies can play volleyball." I was glad I didn't have this period with Aline, she always made it sport to make me a target to hit with the ball. The period went by without too many incidents happening. I wasn't particularly gifted at volleyball and even with the lack of Aline's presence most still used me as a target. Isabelle was a natural and helped me stick it out.

In the locker rooms Isabelle had to chat up to me though. "So what do you think of Jace?" I frowned. "How does he fit his head through doors with that ego of his?" Isabelle chuckled. "That's just... well Jace. I thought you two might hit it off though." I shook my head to clear it. "I don't know Izzy, I'd rather admire from far than let him walk over me. Like I'm sure he does with all the girls." Izzy nodded. "We'll see what we can do about that." Together we walked to Computer Science, apparently we were rather late, there were only two seats available. One in the back and one up front. Isabelle pushed me to the seat in the back, it was next to Jace. I shot her a glare. Traitor. I took my seat and tried to ignore Jace. "Hi Tiny, you any good at this?" I nodded and stared away. Computer Science wasn't all that hard, a bit of word processing, learning to type and some photo editing.

**JPOV**

Clary was really doing her best to keep me out. I should make more effort. "Sorry Clary, will you talk to me please?" She turned to face me. "Hasn't Aline explained the rules yet? Popular kids are not to talk to me, and seeing how Aline was all over you this morning..." I smirked. "Rules are made to be broken beautiful." I saw her blush at that. I loved how her cheeks colored pink.

**CPOV**

Did he just really call me beautiful? No one, but Mom and Luke called me beautiful. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I didn't really know what to say. "Shh, you have to pay attention." I turned my attention back to the teacher and I saw a smirk on Isabelle's face. I glared at Isabelle. Time went by pretty quick and before I realized it, it was lunchtime. I walked towards the table I always sat at, usually just with Simon. Soon I saw Isabelle walking up to me, with a tray of the cantine. Ugh, I can't believe anyone actually eats that. Simon sat down next to me and Isabelle took one of the seats across from us. Soon we were joined by Alec and a sparkly Magnus, I smiled. "Hey Sparky." He smirked at me. "Hows it going Red?" I laughed. "Pretty ok." Isabelle took it on herself to make introductions. "Simon, this is Alec, my brother, and this sparkly dude is Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. They're both seniors." Simon muttered hello's. Magnus and Alec both nodded their heads in Simon's direction. Not much later someone dumped a tray next to me on the table. "Hey Tiny." I groaned. "I told you not to call me that!" I looked at him furiously and saw that Aline was approaching over his shoulder. Simon caught on to my expression and followed his gaze. "Oh no, Barbie is on the way." Isabelle and the others gawked at Simon. "Barbie? Who's Barbie?" Isabelle caught my glance as I pointedly moved my head in Aline's direction. "Jacey? What are you doing with those two?" As Aline pointed to Simon and me. "I chose to sit with my siblings, is that a problem Aline?" He looked at her. "Of course not, your siblings aren't the problem... although one of them seems rather sparkly." I grinned at Magnus. "That my dear is because I am not his sibling." "Whatever, you're not the problem either." She suggestively moved her head in my direction. "Yes Aline, I'm the problem you've made that clear to the entire freaking school." I got up and stomped away. Simon quickly followed me. I vaguely heard Isabelle shouting something to Aline. I didn't care, I just had to get away from Aline before I would punch her. I ended up in the art room, Simon trailing in after me. "Relax Clary, you know how she is. She'll bait you." "I know Simon, she just makes me so mad. Does she really not care at all anymore?" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Shh, Clary don't cry. It'll be okay. She doesn't deserve your tears." I wished I could believe that. Until two years ago Aline didn't spend more than a couple hours away from Clary. Aline even used to date her brother. Her brother who split his time evenly between Jocelyn (Mom) and Valentine. Ever since Jonathan died Aline hadn't been in the house. Or talked to Clary besides to bait her, make her angry or make her cry. "Simon, could you hand me some paper please? I would like to sketch something." Simon handed me some paper. I sketched Jonathan, his fair hair, his muscled body. Eventually she added the details of the knife protruding from his chest, the kitchen floor on which she had seen him last alive.

**JPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you Aline!" Isabelle screamed and then stormed off, probably looking for her new best friend. "That was kind of mean Aline. What's the problem with someone wanting to be friends with Clary?" "She's kind of crazy... I will explain another time." She winked at me and then sat down next to me, trailing her hands all over me. I was profoundly distracted. Magnus started coughing after some time. "Jace, I do believe you have class to attend to?" Alec looked a little concerned. Apparently Aline had this class with me so we walked to the room together. We walked into the art class hand in hand. I saw that Clary was already there and drawing. The teacher apparently bend over the drawing with Clary. When the bell rang, the teacher went up front. "Ok, so seeing Mrs. Herondale retired last year. I will be teaching you all art from now on. My name is Mrs. Fray." All eyes in the class went to Clary, who only looked at the teacher. I didn't get the connection. "Yes, I'm Clary's mother." Now I remembered, I had met Mrs. Fray on the housewarming party my parents had hosted. "Can we all focus on the art though? This week, I will allow you all to draw anything you like, as long as it is something that has emotionally touched you. Clary has made an example already, Clary do you wish to show the example?" Clary got up and took her new drawing with her. She pinned it on the blackboard and then stared fixedly at Aline. Aline sucked in her breath. "Jonathan." She whispered. I looked at the drawing. It was of a fairly good looking young man, probably 16, the odd thing was there was a knife sticking in his chest. "Thank you Clary, that took a lot of courage to show us your brother like this. I know Jonathan had touched a lot of lifes in this room." I saw Mrs. Fray also looking at Aline. Both Mrs. Fray and Clary seemed to tear up slightly. I had to get the story on this, but who would be the best source? Aline? Probably not. Sebastian? The dude I met during basketball, seemed like a pretty ok fellow, just not very observant, so he was out too. Then it hit me... Simon. Clary's best friend should know what is up. Clary went back to her seat and started drawing again. The entire class went about drawing. I couldn't figure out what to draw. All that came to mind were the gravestones of my parents. Nice and morbid there, Jace. At least Aline left me alone during the period. She seemed to have the nasty habit of becoming very clingy and distracting. It was easier to think when she wasn't trailing her hands over my body. Even when she was trailing her hands over me earlier, I was pretending it was the fiery redhead who seemed to creep into my mind all the time. What was it about her that made me want her so much? By the end of art class I had an outline of the graveyard I was drawing, I quickly stuffed it in my bag before anyone could come look. I stood up and strode over to Clary. "Can I accompany you to your next class?" Clary shot me a glare. "Of course I can, no one can turn me down." I smirked at her and saw annoyance flash in her eyes. "You shouldn't be too sure of that." "I'm very sure that I'm stunningly attractive, why wouldn't one want to be seen with me?" Clary rolled her eyes and got up. She started walking without looking to see if I was following. She's got some spunk, I smiled to myself. She didn't even give me a glance as she walked into Science and sat next to Izzy. Dammit I wanted to sit next to Clary. I took a spot that was left, not caring who I sat next to. Apparently the girl I ended up sitting next to was named Kaelie. She made it clear she would not be opposed to providing me with whatever I would need. I got her number and asked her out for tomorrow.

I got back to the parking lot and saw Isabelle, Alec and Magnus already waiting. I got in the car, waited till they were all buckled up and rode home. I was going to like this school if they all were so willing to go out with me. Even if a certain red head kept making appearances in my mind. I refused to be hung up on one girl. I got myself ready to pick up Aline. When I walked out of the door I saw a redhead in front of it. "Hey is Izzy ready? She wanted to go shopping..." "Oh poor you, you sure you wanna do that? Izzy shops like her life depends on it." "Jace! Shopping is important, how else do I keep looking this fabulous." Isabelle came down the stairs while scolding her brother. "Ok I'm ready let's go. Umm Jace, where are you going?" I had hoped they hadn't noticed that I was on my way out. "I got a date, you mind?" "Aline got her claws into you already huh..." Clary rolled her eyes, hooked her arm in Isabelle's and dragged her off.

**CPOV**

Jace hadn't been kidding when he said Isabelle shopped like her life depended on it. Isabelle made it her personal mission to go into every store in the mall and buy at least one item there, even if it was a men's store. She said that she'd just get something for Alec or Jace then. I didn't argue, it seemed like the safest option. She had also bought me a bunch of stuff which I didn't need, but she insisted that she bought them for me. By the time we had gotten all the bags in her room, I was too exhausted to move. "Hey, now that you're here you wanna have a sleepover?" Isabelle asked with a very excited tone. "Sure, lemme check if that's ok with my parents. " I called Jocelyn (Mom) and she agreed. We joined Alec and Magnus downstairs and decided to watch a movie together. By the time we went to bed, Jace still hadn't returned home. Isabelle showed me to a spare room and told me I could sleep there or with her in her bed. I went with her bed in the spirit of sleepovers. I was glad I didn't scream myself awake when the nightmare hit. When I looked over Isabelle was still blissfully asleep. I got up to go to the bathroom and ran into someone. I almost fell back but hands caught me and steadied me. "Careful there Tiny." "Jace, did you just get home?" My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and now I could see the state he was in, quickly dressed, hair pointing in all directions. This reminded me of someone else coming home like that, or walking out of his room... "Aline got you really good, didn't she? Don't bother denying it, I see her signature mark on you." I lifted his arm to show him the hickey on the inside of his elbow. "How do you know it's from Aline?" He looked at her unfazed, like it's nothing to be caught. "My brother used to date her." "Was that who you drew with the knife in his chest?" I nodded. I didn't really want to talk about Jonathan. "Well if you don't mind, imma go get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." I didn't say anything, and let him leave. I ended up in a sort of library room, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore so why bother trying. I picked a book from one of the shelves, turned on a light and read till I heard someone enter the library. I saw Maryse when I looked up. "Clary, what are you doing up so early?" "Nightmares, once they wake me up in the night I can't get back asleep, at least I didn't wake Izzy." Maryse nodded, I knew she was a doctor, so there was no point in lying to her about it. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded.

"Two years ago, everything was still fine, I was popular, my brother was alive. One evening when it was Jon's week at Valentine, my biological father, he called me saying he was scared and that Valentine was getting aggressive. I immediately woke up Luke, who I've always regarded as my father, and told him to drive me over to Valentine's. When we arrived the apartment door was open and we rushed in. I found Jon barely alive on the kitchen floor with a knife in his chest. He died in my arms. Luke went looking for Valentine, but he had disappeared. The police can't find him. Each night I see that scene and the note I found in Valentine's handwriting saying he's coming for me. It's rare that I get a full nights' sleep." Maryse nodded. "Clary, I'm going to give you a prescription for sleeping pills. You need to sleep enough and I can see that you clearly need some help sleeping." I nodded and thanked Maryse for listening.

**A/N: review or don't review, up to you :)**


	3. Second Day of School

**CPOV**

My talk with Maryse had helped, it was nice that someone knew that wasn't related to Jonathan or like Luke forced into it. I just hoped she wouldn't tell her children. I stayed downstairs until Isabelle came downstairs to drag me back upstairs to get ready. She got out an outfit for me to wear and after I changed into that she worked on my hair and make up. When I was finally allowed to look into a mirror, I had to admit I looked gorgeous. "Izzy you're absolutely brilliant!" I hugged Izzy and then she shooed me downstairs to get herself ready.

**JPOV**

When I got downstairs I noticed that Alec, Max and Clary were seated at the kitchen table. I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Clary. "Morning Tiny, how did you sleep?" Clary seemed to pale slightly but muttered out a fine. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Alec to see if he knew more about it, he seemed as clueless as I was. "Aren't Magnus and Isabelle ready yet?" Alec gave me a shrug. "I suppose make up takes a while." I grinned. "Oh Clary... you look beautiful today." I surprised myself. Not because she wasn't beautiful, she was, but because I said it out loud. I saw her blushing. "Now that's all that was missing some color in your face." I smiled happily to myself. "Now you're worthy of being seen in my presence." I smirked and got hit on the head by someone. "Jace, don't hurt that girl." Maryse came up behind me. I put on a look of mock-hurt. "I'll go look for Magnus and Isabelle." I got up off my chair and stalked upstairs, banging on Isabelle's door. "ISABELLE YOU READY? WE GOTTA LEAVE SOON!" I went up another flight of stairs and banged on Magnus and Alec's door "MAGNUS YOU READY? WE GOTTA LEAVE SOON!"

When I got back downstairs, Clary was back to looking pale. What had happened in five minutes? I wanted to see her smile and be happy. I wanted to protect her from anyone who made her look like that. Isabelle and Magnus joined us downstairs in the kitchen. Magnus covered in layers of glitter and Isabelle looking like her flawless self. "Good everyone is down, Clary will be staying with us the rest of the week. Her parents had to fly out to attend to some matters." Clary looked grateful at Maryse. "So the guest bedroom across from Jace's will be hers." Clary would be here all week? That would mean I got to spend more time with her and get to know her! "Well that's very nice, but we gotta get to school." We all stood up and got out to the car. Magnus decided the car would be too full with all five of us so he and Alec took Alec's car.

We all got out of the car and headed towards our first classes. Izzy, Clary and me headed towards the locker rooms to get changed for P.E.. We were continuing the lesson from yesterday so nothing much eventful happened. I had to find a way to get to Simon to ask about that drawing of Clary's yesterday.

**CPOV**

I was thinking over the phone call that came earlier today.

Flashback

I felt my phone buzz. I picked up without checking the ID, only mom, Luke or Simon would call this early. "Hello." "Hey Clary, it's Luke." "Hey Luke, what's up?" There was something in his voice when he said hello. "Your mom and I will need to go out of state for a couple of days, do you think you could stay with the Lightwoods for a bit longer?" Out of state? What would they need to do out of state? "Out of state? Luke? What's going on?" I started to panick slightly. "The police there have found someone who might be Valentine, they want us to go over and go identify him." I had paled and dropped my phone. Maryse bent down to retrieve it. "Hello, Luke? This is Maryse. Is everything ok? I think Clary might have gone into shock." She was quiet for a while. "Yes, she has told me." Then another silence. "Of course, she can stay here. We'll take good care of her, have a safe trip and let's hope it's him." She ended the call. "Luke says they love you." I nodded but kept staring at the point of the wall I had been staring at since I dropped my phone. "Clary? It'll be okay." I nodded at Maryse. "Thank you Maryse."

End flashback

Simon settled in his seat next to me in Calculus. "Simon?" "Hey Fray!" He was enthusiastic until he saw my face. "What happened?" "They might've found him, but mom and Luke are out of town, so I'll be at the Lightwoods for the rest of the week." Simon nodded. "It'll be ok Clary." "I don't know Si, I still can't sleep. What if they notice?" Simon gave me a 'I'm sorry you're hurting' look. "Clary, Simon, if you two are done whispering over there. Could you focus on the lesson at hand?" Mrs. Hart looked furious. I turned my attention back to class. The rest of the period was rather boring and we got by in it easily. Each time that I had some spare time to think, my eyes started wandering to Jace. Often I caught him looking at me. Most people would be embarrassed and look away as soon as they'd been caught looking, but not Jace. Instead of looking away he smirked and winked. He seriously had a cocky attitude. One minute I wanted to pull him to me and kiss him and the next I wanted to strangle him for annoying me.

Walking in history I noticed the blackboard 'Projects per 2'. Great it also mentioned the groups. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Starkweather had paired me with Jace. I took a seat next and Jace quickly took the seat next to me. When everyone finally was seated Mr. Starkweather cleared his throat. "Ok everyone, we're going to do some projects. Every team will get their own subject and in 2 weeks time you'll have to present it to the class. The pairings are on the board. You can all start!" The teacher made his way to me and Jace. "Clary, I paired you with Jace, because he's new at school and I figured it wouldn't hurt him to have a good example." "Ok Hodge, no problem." He went back to the front of his desk. "Hodge?" I saw the question in Jace's eyes while he asked. "He's the leader of the tutor center. I get to call him Hodge, you have to call him Mr. Starkweather." "And why do you get to call him by his first name?" "Because I'm one of the tutors." "So Tiny, what do you tutor?" I glared at Jace for the nickname he had given me. "Basically everything but P.E.. Why do you ask?" "I might have a few issues that I could use some help on." "Jace Wayland, asking for help?" I saw Jace frown. "Don't say that so loud... and that'll probably be the last time you'll ever hear me asking for help." I nodded, I got it. I didn't like asking for help either. "Sure, I'll help you." Jace smiled at me and I smiled back. I was dying to spend time with him alone, even if it was to help him with school. "So, have you decided which team you're trying out for?" I figured he would try out for at least one team, he just looked so athletic. "Football and basketball probably." We worked on our project for the rest of the period.

**JPOV**

I didn't really need the tutoring. I wasn't bad at school, but I wasn't great either. I had always just kept up the minimum to stay in the teams I wanted to. The main goal I had for asking Clary for help was to spend time with her and it wouldn't hurt that my grades would improve while doing so. Maryse already seemed fond of Clary. Clary helping me with my grades would make Maryse ecstatic. I walked Clary to the lunch room. As we walked towards her usual table I noticed the blond haired girl sitting there already. What was Aline doing here? Right, I went on a date with her yesterday. She got up and joined us where we were standing. I saw Clary turn around and run away. I focused on Aline, she had a devious smile plastered on her face. "Hey Jacey." She tried to put her arms around my waist, but realizing that Kaelie was standing not to far off I had to keep her arms off me. Couldn't have Aline ruin my date tonight, could we? "Hi Aline. Did you want something?" Aline gave me a confused look. "Look Aline, last night was fun, but I'm not looking for a relationship." Aline smiled. "That's fine, we can just have fun." She winked and walked away, the way Clary had gone. I also went in that direction I had to find Clary, and somehow I thought Aline knew where Clary was and was going to bother her there.

**CPOV**

I fumed, Aline should stop trying to wreck everything in my life. I left the lunch room before Aline could speak. I ended up in the art room. Mom wouldn't be here, she was out of town. The substitute teacher was there. "Yes, can I help you?" I looked at her. "I'm Clary Fray, sometimes I come here during breaks to relax and just draw. You're filling in for my Mom." I gave her a sad smile, she nodded and gestured to the room then left. I sat down in my usual spot and started drawing. I didn't realize someone came in and walked over. "Look here Clary. We might once have been best friends, but stay the hell away from my man." I looked and saw Aline standing there. I wanted to get up and hit her. So I clenched my fists at my side and bit down on my teeth to keep from hitting her. I spoke through gritted teeth. "I have no intention of crossing you Aline, but maybe you should have the same talk with Kaelie then." I shot her a glare and noticed that also Kaelie had come in the room. "Have a talk with me about what? I came to talk to you Clary." I looked at Kaelie and raised an eyebrow. Yes! When I had I learned to do that? I had always been jealous of people who could do that. "About what?" I was still speaking through gritted teeth. "Stay away from Jace, he's mine." Her eyes gave off a glare. This was gonna be freaking fabulous. Aline turned on Kaelie. "He's mine Kaelie so back off!" They both started screaming at each other. I couldn't stand all the yelling anymore so I screamed over the both of them. "He's not a piece of meat! He can make his own choices! Maybe you should respect those! And Aline just because you slept with him, doesn't mean he's yours. Nor Kaelie does the fact that he asked you out make him yours!" They both looked shocked.

**JPOV**

When I heard screaming coming from the art room, I walked closer. I could hear two girls fighting over me. Now this is interesting. After some time I heard a third voice screaming over the two others. "He's not a piece of meat! He can make his own choices! Maybe you should respect those! And Aline just because you slept with him, doesn't mean he's yours. Nor Kaelie does the fact that he asked you out make him yours!" I clearly recognized Clary's voice. I was nailed to the ground, how did she know I asked Kaelie out? And why was she standing up for me? After a couple minutes of silence Kaelie walked out of the art room. She pretended to be chipper. "So see you after school for our date?" I nodded. "Will pick you up here at school?" She nodded and walked off. After Aline walked out looking rather pale. I didn't give her a second glance and walked into the art room to see Clary. She looked absolutely mad. "Hi Clary." She looked at me and the anger seemed to seep out and a smile appeared in it's place. "Hi Jace, what are you doing here?" "I wondered if you were okay." She nodded at me and blushed. "Don't let them get to you Clary. They don't mean anything to me." Apparently that was not the right thing to say. She got mad and stalked off, leaving her drawing there. She would have to come back to class for art. I walked over to her drawing. I saw myself there in the drawing, with angel wings. I covered the drawing, I wanted to protect Clary's feelings. Even if I was ecstatic to know that she was thinking of me.

**CPOV**

I returned to the classroom in time for class and noticed someone had covered up my drawing, which I was grateful for. I hoped Jace hadn't seen it. The period went by quickly. Jace walked with me to Science. I settled in my seat next to Izzy and told her about the run in with Aline and Kaelie. "I really don't see why Jace ever asked them out." Izzy glared at her brother while saying that. "It's ok Iz, he can do whatever he wants." Izzy had a mischievous look in her eyes when she turned back to me. "Let's make him regret it, when we go to the dance on Friday." I just nodded. I knew I wasn't going to be able to talk Izzy out of it. "We're going to go shopping with Magnus after school!" I groaned, more shopping.

Magnus, Izzy and me took Alec's car to go shopping, while Alec drove back to the Institute with Jace. They had all picked up on the name for the house and found it fitting. We entered the huge dress store and Magnus and Izzy ran off and started collecting dresses like their life depended on it. I didn't even bother, they would get me a dress. I met up with them at the changing stalls and was handed two piles of dresses. "Try them on Red." Magnus smirked. "Ok Sparky." I smiled at him and went into the stall. I placed the dresses on the cough that was there. I picked up a white dress and tried it on. The dress flowed to my knees. It left my back bare, but showed no cleavage what so ever. I went out and waited for Izzy to have her dress on. Izzy came out in a gorgeous black dress, that came to right above her knees and was rather tight fitting. She looked absolutely amazing. "Izzy you look great!" Izzy twirled in front of the mirror. "It's too long. Clary next dress that's not the one we need." She had checked me over quickly. I turned to Magnus. "Izzy is right, we need something with a little more... sex." I looked at him shocked. I walked back in the stall and pulled out a green silk dress. I slid it on and reveled in the feel of it on my skin. It was a floor length strapless dress. It gave the impress I had bigger breasts than I had and showed plenty of cleavage. It hugged me at the waist. I stepped out. Izzy was waiting outside already in another black dress, this one barely covering all the necessary body parts. "Izzy, you can't even bend in that one." Izzy nodded. "I'm not getting this one, but that one is perfect." She looked me over and had me twirl. "Yes, absolutely perfect. Not enough glitter for my taste, but you look awesome Red." I changed back into my clothes and joined Magnus while watching Izzy try on the rest of her dresses. Izzy went through several more dresses before she found the one she wanted. She ended up with a blood red dress. It showed cleavage and flowed to her mid thigh, it hugged her waist and gently flowed out under that. We bought matching shoes. Then Magnus dragged us to Victoria Secret and I went scarlet. Magnus bought a lot of lingerie for Izzy and me. I couldn't stop blushing with all the suggestive remarks he made over how they would drive any guy crazy.

We bought pizza on the way home for us, Alec and Max. When we got back at the Institute Magnus and I set things up in the living room and picked a movie, while Isabelle got her brothers. We all had a marvelous time and went to bed when it was time.

_I gasped. Valentine loomed over me when Jonathan raced to me. Valentine turned and stabbed Jonathan. "Noo! Leave Jon alone!" I got up and raced to Jon's side. The knife sticking out of his chest. "No Jon, don't leave me." I sobbed and cried over my brother. "Clarissa!" I turned my head to the voice. Valentine came closer and had drawn a new knife. "You will come to me, or you'll end up like your brother, but not before I've taken everyone you love from you." He came closer and raised the knife._

I shot up straight and gasped, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I got up from my bed at the Institute and walked to the bathroom. I splashed water in my face. It was just a dream, I had to keep reminding myself. I didn't want to go back to bed, so I wandered off to the library and picked up a book to read.

**JPOV**

My date had gone rather ok, it was harder to sneak out of Kaelie's place than it had been out of Aline's. What normal teenage girl had a room across from her parents? When I started up the stairs, I heard a scream coming from the library. I went back to see who it was. I don't recall people screaming in the middle of the night. I saw that it was Clary. I shook her. "Clary, wake up! Clary! Wake up! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" Clary shot up straight, almost hitting me in the head. "Jace?" She asked when her eyes focused on me. "It's okay Clary. It was just a bad dream. Come on, let's get you back to bed." I helped her up, but she almost immediately slumped back down. I caught her and lifted her bridal style. While I carried her upstairs she was crying into my shirt, but she'd fallen back asleep by the time I reached my own bedroom. I carried her through the door and carefully laid her down on the bed, I lifted the covers over her and climbed in with her. I pulled her to me and wrapped an arm around her. One touch from a dressed Clary, even a dressed unconscious Clary, made me happier than any touch of all the girls I had been with had made me. I wouldn't date anyone else again, exclusively, non exclusive. I knew now. There's only one girl for me and it's this little redhead in my arms. I fell asleep perfectly happy.

**CPOV**

I snuggled closer to the warm spot I felt when I was half awake. When I felt an arm around me my eyes shot open. I looked straight into a pair of gold eyes. "Morning Clary." He smiled. "Jace.. what? How?" I was confused, what was I doing in bed with Jace? And how did I get there? I quickly checked the room I was in, it clearly wasn't the one I was appointed to. The walls were white, not a poster or picture or anything to indicate what kind of person was living in this room. I vaguely remembered being woken in the middle of the night out of my nightmare and being carried upstairs, everything after that was a little fuzzy. I was tense all over and I was sure Jace could feel that. "Relax Clary, nothing happened. Nothing is going to harm you. I found you screaming in the library and brought you upstairs to sleep. I didn't want to leave you alone in case you had another nightmare." I realized that this was the first time since Jon died that I hadn't been woken by a nightmare. "Thank you Jace. Maybe we should get ready for school." I blushed and got out of Jace's bed and left his bedroom to across the hall and got myself ready for school. When I was ready I found Jace leaning against the wall next to my door to walk me down to breakfast.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you in your room when I woke up!" Isabelle got up and in my face. "Umm I wasn't in my room?" "Then where were you?" She searched my face and then looked at Jace. "Leave her alone Izzy, if she wants to tell everyone what's bothering her she will." How had Jace known something was bothering me? Other than that he found me having a nightmare, for all he knew it just happened from time to time. "Sorry Izzy, I don't really want to discuss that now." She gave me a sad smile and handed me some breakfast.

**- Authors Note -**

**If you want to review please do, if you have suggestions as to what could happen, always happy to take things in consideration and draw inspiration from**

**Hope you loved the chapter. :) Next one will probably be up in a day or two. :)**


	4. Third Day of School

**JPOV**

Clary was dragged from the kitchen by Izzy to get her ready for school. I swear Izzy loves having a life size Barbie doll. I made myself some pancakes and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Jace, aren't tryouts today?" I looked up and stared at Alec's blue eyes. "Yes, you trying out for basketball?" Alec nodded. I saw the concern in his eyes. "That sucky team could use the both of us to spice things up." Alec smiled at that. I knew he was concerned about not getting a spot on the team. I wasn't concerned one bit, Alec was way better than any of the players they had last year. "I'm going for basketball and football, should be doable." "Jace? Are you sure about that? I mean last year was cutting it close with so much time on sports and not enough on your classes." "I've got it covered Alec." I smiled at him and nodded towards the redhead that just entered the room. "Tiny over there agreed to tutor me." Clary slightly growled at me. Right Tiny she didn't want to be called that. "Sorry, I ought to find you another nickname perhaps." Alec stared at me. What did I do? Oh I apologized, damn she was turning me into some softy. "Izzy, you'll never know what Jace just did!" Izzy entered the kitchen. Clary and Izzy were ready for school, but wearing outfits to present some of their better qualities as Izzy had once put it and with a little make up. If they had asked me, Clary didn't need any make up or special outfits, she was beautiful no matter what she was wearing. "He swallowed an entire pineapple at once?" Izzy didn't seem interested in guessing. "No... He apologized! To Clary..." Izzy's eyes grew wide after Alec having revealed this little piece of information. "I don't see why that's a big deal?" Clary asked of no one in particular because she wasn't looking at anyone. Izzy was the one to reply. "Jace doesn't do apologies, ever... except now then." Clary nodded and looked at me. I saw awe in her look and something I couldn't quite identify. I got up and put my bowl into the dishwasher. "Alec get Magnus or we'll be late for school." I spoke through my teeth, people shouldn't be staring at me like it was a god damn miracle that I apologized to someone. Granted, it had never happened before but the way Alec and Izzy were staring at me was ridiculous. "Magnus is sick, so he won't be going to school today."

I quickly got my stuff from my locker and went to Clary's to walk her to class. I passed Aline on the way. She motioned for me to come closer to her, but I ignored her and went straight to Clary. I didn't fail to notice all the girls staring at me as I passed though. Damn straight they should, I'm stunningly attractive after all. There was just one girl I wished who would stare at me like that. It also happened to be the one girl in the school, besides Izzy, who didn't stare at me like that. "Ready for class?" I offered Clary my arm, she didn't take it but answered the question. "Sure, let's go play some volley ball." I walked her to the locker rooms for the girls before going to change in the boys' locker room. Sebastian had stayed in the locker room, why I didn't know because he was completely in sports wear. "So I hear you're pretty good at basketball and football, you trying out for the teams?" I just nodded and changed into my sports wear. Sebastian kept talking all the way, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. "... Clary's pretty hot, maybe I should ask her out." I focused on what Sebastian was saying from the moment I heard her name. I turned on Sebastian. "I've heard she has a boyfriend." My eyes flickered to Clary, I couldn't let Sebastian go out with her. From what I'd heard Sebastian was a player and only wanted girls for one thing. I couldn't deny that in the past that was exactly what I did, but I wanted to be better for Clary. "Can't ask her in front of anyone though." I raised my eyebrows, Sebastian totally ignored what I said. "You know because of her being a geek and all." Sebastian intended to ask her out, but didn't want to be seen with her. "Maybe you shouldn't ask her if you don't want to be seen with her." I was fuming. I needed to keep him away from Clary.

**CPOV**

Classes went by pretty smoothly. Lunch however I was dreading while walking to the cantina. Ever since the Lightwoods had arrived there had been nothing but drama during lunch. I really didn't want to face another one of Aline's 'you're not good enough to hang with anyone this good looking' scenes. Our lunch table was empty when I got to it, so I sat down. After everyone had joined the table (Alec, Izzy, Simon and Jace) Aline came up to us. I sighed and muttered. "More drama, yay." "Hey Tiny come out, I know where you're hiding. The tickle monster is going to come and get you." I froze for a second and stared at Aline, she didn't just say that. I felt my eyes starting to sting. I got up and ran from the cantina. As soon as I got out of the cantina tears started rolling down my cheeks. I ran straight to the Institute, my parents weren't home so I couldn't go there. I rang the bell and Magnus opened the door. I hugged Magnus with the tears rolling down my face. "Clary? What's wrong?" I just shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to forget.

**JPOV**

"Hey Tiny come out, I know where you're hiding. The tickle monster is going to come and get you." Aline looked smug as she watched Clary freeze and then run away. "God Aline, that's such a low blow and you know it. How would you like Clary using your past against you?" Simon looked furious while he was shouting at Aline. Aline walked back to the popular crowd while laughing. I got up and moved to follow after Clary, but Simon was already in front of me. "You won't be able to find her." "How do you know? She could have gone to the art room." Simon shook his head. "She isn't at school anymore Jace. She went to a place where she wouldn't have to think about this. Even I don't know where she would go." Where would she have gone? I had no idea. Simon was right though. When I walked into the art room for my next class, she wasn't there. She also didn't show up for Science. I was worrying the entire time. Not one bit of what Mr. Greene said soaked into my head. I couldn't stop wondering where she might be and more importantly if she was alright, if she was safe. Frequently I turned to look at Izzy, who in turn shrugged.

I drove us home, wondering about Clary all the time. Alec had this weird look on his face whenever I caught him looking at me. What was that about? But I didn't really care at this point, I could worry about that another time, or he would eventually tell me. I stormed up to my room to get a jacket, I was going out to go find her. When I opened the door I saw a redhead sitting on my bed though. She smiled as I walked in. Relief flooded me, she was safe. "Hey" It seemed like something safe enough to say. "Hi, I thought we could start on your tutoring?" "Sure." We went over science and I even got her to laugh at some stupid jokes I made during the session. After an hour or two she closed her book. "Looks like you'll be fine for science." "Well you're an exceptional tutor, I actually understood everything for a change." I smiled at her. I wanted to ask her what that was about during lunch, but also didn't want to upset her. "Clary?" She looked up from her book. "Why did that bother you so much, what Aline said during lunch?" She looked sad and as if she were deciding whether to tell me or to not tell me. "It's something Jonathan used to say. He was the only one who used to call me Tiny." So that's why she hated him using the nickname. "I'll think of another one." I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek with my fingertips. "I promise." She looked at me and seemed to cheer up a bit. "Let's go cook, I'm starving." I laughed at her saying that. Maryse was working late, so she asked Clary to cook. We all knew Isabelle's cooking was awful, so I was glad Maryse hadn't asked Izzy.

**CPOV**

_I had to keep running or he would find me. My legs felt heavy and were about to give in, but I couldn't give up. Wasn't there an end to these woods? There had to be a road somewhere! She heard someone catching up to her and then she tripped. "Dammit Clary, I told you not to run. There's nothing out here! You could've gotten lost and starved to death! Is that what you want?" The man was shouting at her. Her eyes focused on the knife in the man's hand and screamed. She screamed for help, for him to get away. Suddenly she felt her body shake. Odd. Then her body shook more fiercely._

"Clary, it's ok, it's just a dream. Wake up." She opened her eyes to find a pair of golden ones looking at her. "Are you okay?" I just nodded. I thought back to the previous night, I had woken up with no screaming no nightmare in Jaces arms. "Okay, I'll let you get back to sleep now." Jace turned and started going back to the door he had left open when coming in. "Jace?" He turned to look at me. "Could you stay? Please?" He walked further and closed the door. Then walked back to the bed. "Of course Clary." Would I have another possibility of not having these horrid dreams? "Thank you." He climbed into bed and pulled me close to him. "It's okay Clary, I'll be here." Soon after I drifted back to sleep. I felt safe here in Jaces arms. Maybe I would be able to sleep properly.


	5. The Dance

**JPOV**

Waking up next to Clary filled me with joy. This beautiful girl had asked me to stay with her last night. This time it was because she asked, not because I hadn't given her an option. I looked over at the clock 5 am. Well it was a bit early for waking up, but I felt rested and happy. I felt her stir in my arms and a lock of her hair fell on her face. I gently moved the lock and tucked it behind her ear. I could hear her steady and easy breath, could see the fluttering of her eyes under her eyelids. I wanted to call this beautiful creature mine. I had never spend the full night at a girls' house or allowed them in my bed. Yet I wanted this gorgeous redhead to see me like that, vulnerable and asleep. No facade, just me. See who I am without the masks I put up. She was the first girl he actually slept with in a bed, in a non-sexual way, to give her comfort. After what seemed only 2 seconds, but was more like an hour I felt her stir in my arms. Slowly her eyes opened and stared up at me. "Good morning beautiful." "Morning, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to wake you with my screaming..." I gently removed another lock of her from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "That's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" She just shook her head. "Thank you for staying." "Do you always have nightmares like that?" She nodded. "Always, except the two times you were here with me." I gave her a little smile. "I'll be here whenever you want Clary." She smiled and then suddenly stopped, like she thought she didn't deserve to smile, have fun or even be happy. "Want to go get some breakfast?" She just nodded and got up. I quickly went to my room and changed into my clothes for school and went back to her bedroom door. I waited patiently for her to come out. I heard sobbing from the other side of the door, but didn't want to intrude.

**CPOV**

I couldn't stop sobbing. Jace was probably standing outside and I couldn't get up and get dressed. I had pulled my legs up to my chest and was rocking gently back and forth. Trying to get myself calm. I heard the door open and close, but couldn't focus on that. I shouldn't have smiled, shouldn't have been happy not when Jon could no longer smile, could no longer be happy. The guilt I felt over what happened to Jonathan was crushing me. Strong arms were wrapping themselves around me. "It's okay Clary. Shh it's okay." Jace was trying to comfort me, but he had no idea of how it all was my fault. Jace turned me around and hugged me to his chest, while I cried my eyes out on his shirt. After some time I calmed down in his arms. "It's okay Clary. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to." I heard the longing to know all the same in his voice. I wondered if he'd ever done this before, cared for someone liked that. "I'm sorry. We can go to breakfast now."

Isabelle was working on my hair. "Izzy, you sure about this? I mean it's just a dance, and we don't even have dates. Why do you want to go?" "Oh no! We are going! You know how long it took me to get Jace to go and wear something that would compliment your outfit?! You're going!" Izzy seemed set on setting me up with her brother. Even though I had feelings for him, it was still creepy she so openly wanted me to date her brother. And considering the lingerie she had made me wear, she wanted me to do all sorts of things I wasn't comfortable doing in first place. I just wasn't ready to do those things.

I reflected on the past two days in school. Aline hadn't come up and publicly tried to make me cry again, but she had been giving me glaring glances. I sort of missed the old Aline, the one we called Allie. She had always been happy to see me, but not since Jonathan died. She had been giving me glares ever since. Making sure the head cheerleader kicked me off the squad, making sure that my popularity in school diminished and no one would talk to me, except Simon. Not that she hadn't tried to get Simon to stop talking to me, but after him giving her several speeches on how she was being a bitch, she had given up on getting him away from me.

After apparently screaming my head off, as Jace said, he had joined me in bed again last night. I could properly sleep when he was with me. I wonder if that would happen every time, that his presence would keep away the bad dreams and replace them with no dreams or even dreams in which I seemed happy. Those somehow always included Jace. Last night after he joined me in bed, I had dreamt of the dance. Jace had asked me to dance to a slow song and gracefully danced me around the room. His eyes were sparking with tenderness and awe. I wondered if he would actually ask me to the dance.

"Clary? Pay attention, close your eyes!" Izzy's voice got through my thoughts. "Sorry Izzy, I was lost in thought." I closed my eyes as she requested. I felt the brush sweeping over my eyelids. "So what were you thinking of so intensely that it took you ten minutes to focus on what I was saying?" My cheeks flamed. "Umm a dream?" I knew she'd want details, but I couldn't lie. After all Izzy was one of my best friends now even though I had only known her for like 2 weeks. "Tell me about this dream." "It was just about the dance, about what might happen." Izzy's silence said more than her jumping up and down in excitement. She knew I cared for her brother, and she wasn't even subtle about going about it. The last two days had been filled with subtle hints whenever she saw me and Jace even within 10 meters of each other. "Ok, I declare you done! Now go sit on the bed while I get myself ready." I stood up and faced the mirror. I looked amazing. She had my hair partially pinned up, but without it being so heavy I'd have a massive headache. The locks that weren't pinned up gracefully fell in beautiful ringlets around my shoulders. She had used green eye shadow to bring out my green eyes and used black eyeliner with a gentle curve going towards my hair to finish it. She had applied mascara to make my eyelashes black and long. In all my eyes screamed to look at them. A little blush applied to my cheeks, made it look like I was constantly blushing slightly. She had finished off the make up with soft pink lip gloss on my lips. My eyes darted downwards on the mirror, taking in the rest of me. My dress hugged me in all the right places. The silk hugging my body as if it was going to die being any further away from my body than an inch. I slightly blushed at how pronounced my curves were, and even more so at the fact that I actually had some curves to accentuate. The skirt of the dress flowed down to the floor, leaving me with enough moving space to dance. It would be really awkward if it was so tight that I'd have difficulty moving. Once I was done gawking at myself, I sat down on the edge of Izzy's bed and waited for her to get ready. She looked fabulous when she was done. She matched her lips with her blood red dress and they screamed kiss me. Her eye make up wasn't quite as obvious. Her eye shadow was just a little darker than her skin tone. She had a applied some eyeliner and mascara. I had to admit Izzy was really good at this dressing up thing. "Another successful Izzy transformation." She smiled at her own conclusion. I smiled back at her. Now that we both were ready Izzy grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs, where the boys were already waiting. My eyes automatically searched for Jace first, which wasn't hard because he was the one standing the closest to us anyway. His eyes widened when he let them travel over my body, making me blush and when his eyes met mine they were filled with awe. I let my eyes drift over him and noticed that he was wearing black jeans, with a green belt that matched my dress and a button up shirt that also matched mine. I flashed a little glare at Izzy who was watching my reaction as much as Jace's. Now everyone in school was going to think we had planned this. Even if only Izzy had planned this. My eyes flew back to Jace to stare at his face. I groaned internally when I kept finding my gaze focusing on his lips, wishing I could taste them, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Someone cleared his throat. I looked over and saw Simon standing their awkwardly. He was also wearing black jeans and a black shirt with the print "Gamers rule the world". Then I let my gaze drift of to Alec, who was wearing one of his favorite hoodies, a black one, with regular jeans. Typical Alec, didn't want to attract any attention to his good looks and tried to downplay them as much as possible, while his sister used her looks like a weapon to snare the attention. Next to him stood Magnus, in red leather pants with a sparkly belt with the letter M as a clasp and a tight fitting T-shirt with a glittery tiger on it. His hair spiked in all directions and obviously had glitter in it. His eyes had gotten a dark orange eye shadow lined with a black eyeliner. I smiled.

"Hey Sparky, looking good." I winked at him when his eyes met mine. "Not looking too shabby there yourself. So we all ready now?" I saw Jace's eyes flash with some emotion I couldn't recognize from the corner of my eye. We took two cars to the dance. We got out of the car when we parked in the parking lot and made our way to the gym as a group. As soon as the door shut with a bang behind us a lot of eyes were on our little group. A lot of boys were staring at Izzy and me. Magnus was smiling and immediately pulled Alec towards the dance floor. I caught Aline's glare and wished she would just be my friend again already. I missed talking with her and gossiping about boys. I saw her gaze avert to Jace and see the longing there. Of course Aline and I had always had the same taste in men, except for my brother. That would have been weird. I started towards Aline, but stopped after several steps catching the look in her eyes warning me to not come any closer. I was sure she saw the look on my face, asking her to finally move on and talk to me. She shook her head and turned her back on me. I sighed and looked at the floor. A finger lifted my chin and forced me to look into the golden eyes of their owner. "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly. "Would you like to dance?" He smiled at me kindly and I couldn't refuse Jace so I just nodded. He led me to the dance floor. It was every bit I had dreamt it would be, and more. I could see Izzy dancing with Simon, both having a marvelous time. I could spot Alec and Magnus dancing. Alec looked a little uncomfortable with some of the moves Magnus was making. Probably because they were pretty suggestive. I giggled. "Something funny?" I looked up at Jace and pointed my head in Magnus' direction. "I think Alec is a little uncomfortable." Jace spinned us both so he could see for himself and smirked. "Yes, he definitely is uncomfortable." Jace pulled me a little closer and leaned in, not fully closing the gap between us and giving me the choice if I wanted it. I didn't think, but leaned in myself and pressed my lips against his. They were as soft as I had imagined them to be, but he tasted a lot better than I thought he would. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. I was the one to break the connection and blushed. My eyes flickered towards Aline and saw the pure hatred in them. I moved out of Jace's grasp and started towards Aline, but she turned and stalked out of the gym towards the locker rooms.

A hand was place on my shoulder and gently turned me. "I'm sorry Clary, shouldn't I have?" I looked up at his eyes and saw the worry and the concern there, there was also some hurt in his eyes. "Don't be sorry Jace. I wanted to." I smiled up at him, but my smile faltered quickly. "What's wrong Clary?" I shook my head. "Aline, I just wish she'd talk to me. Really talk to me, not just put up her walls and hide behind her popularity." Jace pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist. "Give me a minute okay? I'll be right back." I looked up curiously at Jace and nodded. I watched him walk to Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes met mine and they looked smug as if to say 'see, I told you he liked you'. Soon Jace was back by my side and took my hand and gently pulled at it, guiding me back towards the parking lot. "Jace? Where are we going?" "Back to the Institute, so we can talk." I nodded, not sure what Jace wanted to talk about. I figured I'd have to tell him what happened with Jon.

**JPOV**

I'd seen her drop her smile again abruptly and was wondering why she wouldn't let herself be happy. I figured I would try to talk to her, so the Institute that was now empty would be a good place. I opened the door for her and let her go in first. I lead her to the music room with the grand piano. Her eyes widened when she saw it. "Do you play?" I nodded at her question. "Could you play for me please?" I moved to the piano and took my usual seat in the room. I stretched my fingers and let them glide over the keys. Clary moved and sat herself down next to me. She closed her eyes and absorbed the music. After some time I saw tears rolling down her cheek. I stopped playing immediately. "Clary what's wrong?" She shook her head and opened her eyes. "Jonathan played piano, I haven't heard anyone play since. He taught me a simple tune." She stretched her fingers over the keys and played the tune. "I haven't touched a piano since he died. Jace?" She looked into my eyes as if looking for something there. "It's my fault Jon died. He alternated every week between Moms and Valentine's. Valentine is my biological father. He never knew when Mom left that she was pregnant. A couple months before Jon's death, he told me Valentine figured out that I was his daughter. That Valentine had told him he figured out that Luke wasn't my father, because he'd heard me call him Luke on several occasions and that he wanted Jon to convince me to come with him. Every time since that Jon came home he was covered in bruises that didn't show. Jon said they were nothing. Jon refused to convince me to come with him to Valentine. And one night he had just gone to Valentine's, I got a text from Jon saying he was scared. Jon was never scared and he would never have told anyone if he were. So I panicked and went to Mom and Luke, we left to go get Jon immediately. When we got there the apartment door was open. I rushed inside and found Jon in the kitchen, with a knife in his chest. He told me to keep myself safe and took his last breath with his head in my lap. He died because I didn't go to Valentine's." The tears rolled over her cheeks and by the end she was sobbing and rocking slightly back and forth. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. "Shh Clary, it wasn't your fault. It was Valentine's." We stayed like that for hours until Clary was so exhausted that she cried herself asleep. I carried her up to my room and laid her down on the bed, I removed her shoes and tucked her under the covers still fully dressed. I changed my clothes and joined her in the bed pulling her to me. I kissed her forehead and promised myself that I would do anything in my power to make this beautiful girl happy. I would do anything for this angel that had has changed me so much without even trying. The angel that showed me love without even realizing it.

**- A/N -**

**Reviews are always appreciated, any developments you would like to see happen will be taken into consideration. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Why Aline, Why?

**Aline's POV**

I couldn't believe Clary would kiss Jace after I made myself very clear that he was mine. What was she thinking? I'll ruin her for this! I turned and stalked off towards the locker rooms. I sat myself down at my locker. How did things get so out of hand? I pushed Clary away and out of my immediate social circles after Jon's death. God I miss Jon and I couldn't deal with Clary being around to remind me of him. I lost my best friend because I couldn't deal with her brothers' death. I heard someone enter the locker room and quickly wiped away my tears. I put myself together and got up and glared at the doors. What was Simon doing here? I knew that look, he was hear to give me a god damn speech about something. "What do you want Simon?" I put as much venom into the question as I could master. "I'm here to talk Allie." Allie? No one had called me Allie in 2 years. Jon was the one to come up with the nickname. "Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that anymore." Simon came closer to me until he was only a few feet away. "I know you're still hurting Allie, but so is Clary. She needed you and you shut her out. You took all her friends and made her into some sort of social pariah. Why couldn't you let her comfort you and you comfort her? You both miss Jon. You both loved Jon and as it seems both still do." The tears streamed freely over my face now. "I can't Simon, I can't." Simon took me in his arms. "Why not Allie? It's time to let go, let Clary back in. Comfort each other." I shook my head against his chest. "She looks like him." I knew Simon understood. Physically Clary and Jon looked nothing alike. Jon looked like Valentine, while Clary was all Jocelyn. Both had the same personality though. "Allie, she needs you and you need her. Stop fighting it." I looked up to Simon and saw the kindness there. He had always known.

Flashback

I was giggling. "Jon, stop it!" Jonathan's smile grew. "Oh hell no!" He continued tickling me. I shrieked and tried to squirm myself out of his grasp. "I love you Allie." He stopped tickling me and kissed me. First he was gentle than hungry. When he moved his lips to my neck, I whispered. "I love you too." I moaned when he reached that sensitive spot on my neck. The door flew open and I heard a gasp. "God Allie, Jon! Do that upstairs! This is the living room!" Clary stomped her way inside the house. Jon had pulled back and sat back down on the sofa. Clary looked furiously at her brother. "Stop defiling my best friend Jon!" Jonathan smirked. "Sounded and felt like she was quite enjoying it, Tiny." Simon followed quietly behind Clary. "We go out for food for the four of us, and we walk in on you two almost doing it on the sofa!" Clary was clearly steaming. "Clary, breathe. They were just kissing." Simon always tried to keep her calm. How could Clary not catch on to how Simon felt about her. I would have told her, except when I confronted Simon he begged me not to tell Clary. So I didn't tell my best friend that her other best friend was totally in love with her.

End flashback

Even now when I got out of Simons hug I could see the love he had for Clary in his eyes and the hurt that she had chosen Jace. "Allie? Please try to let Clary back in?" I nodded. Simon turned, walking back towards the party. "Simon?" I called after him and he turned to face me. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." Simon nodded and went back to the dance. I exited the locker rooms through the other exit and went home. I needed to make things right again. Two years was more than enough. Simon was right, I needed to let Clary back in.

**CPOV**

I heard a door open, but refused to open my eyes. "Jace, do you know where ..." Isabelle didn't finish her question. I knew what she was seeing, me in Jace's room, in his bed, with his arms around me. Great, now she'll assume we've been doing things we haven't. "Why is she still in her dress?" "She fell asleep while we were downstairs, did you think I would change her into pajamas without her consent?" Jace sounded disapproving of his sister. "Then why is she in your room? Why didn't you just put her in her room?" "She has nightmares." I smiled at how concerned he sounded. "And apparently she's awake." I opened my eyes and found him watching me with a smile on his face. "Morning Angel." I heard Izzy making a gagging noise. "Angel?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. "My new nickname for you. I like it. My Angel." "Oh your angel huh? How did you figure that?" Izzy cleared her throat. "Can you DTR later? Clary your parents are downstairs." I nodded and followed Izzy out of the room. I crossed the hall to the room appointed to me while I stay at the Institute and changed into different clothes. My phone buzzed.

**Don't forget we need to DTR later. What's DTR? – Hot Stuff**

I rolled my eyes at his tag and typed out my reply.

_DTR: Define The Relationship; really Hot Stuff as tag? – Clary_

**Would you prefer Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein? – Hot Stuff**

_What's wrong with just using your name as tag? – Clary_

**Nothing Angel – Jace**

I descended the stairs and found Mom and Luke in the living room, Maryse was also present, but none of the Lightwood children were there. I hugged Mom and Luke and went to sit on the sofa across from theirs. "Sweetheart, it wasn't him. So again they have no clue where he might be." I nodded. I knew better than to start hoping they'd catch him, so I hadn't even given it a second thought. "Come on let's go home." "I'll go pack, I gotta talk with Izzy first. I'll be home as soon as I can." Mom nodded and they both went home, to across the street. I lied, I didn't exactly need to speak to Izzy, but I wasn't going to tell my parents and Maryse that I needed to ask Jace what the hell we were right now. I walked upstairs and into the room I was assigned and gathered my things and packed them back in the bag. Maryse laid her hand on my shoulder. "Clary? I want you to know that you're always welcome here and this will always be your room." I turned to Maryse and hugged her. "Thank you Maryse, for all that you do for me." Maryse left the room with another concerned look my way. I crossed the hallway and knocked on Jace's door. "Come in." I opened the door and closed it back behind me. "Hey." "Hi Angel." He motioned for me to join him on the bed. I sat next down next to him, resting my back against the headboard like he was. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. "How are you feeling?" How was I feeling? I don't know, confused? "I'm not sure, it wasn't him. So Mom and Luke will be going away soon again." He kissed the top of my head. I never thought that something like that could be comforting, but it did. "They'll find him eventually Angel." I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my own arms around him. I needed to ask. "So what are we now?" What a stupid thing to ask, we shared one kiss and a bed on several occasions. I shouldn't be expecting anything from this, but I was. "Well if you want, I'll be your boyfriend. It's up to you, but I gotta warn you I've never been a boyfriend before." I frowned, he had girls all the time, why hadn't he been a boyfriend before. "How about all those rumors about all those girls?" I couldn't help but wonder. "Umm yeah about that, yes I've had plenty of girls, but I've never been a boyfriend to any of them because I never really cared about any of them. So do you want to be my girlfriend?" He sounded nervous. It seemed so out of character. Who wouldn't want this golden boy as their boyfriend. I removed myself from his grip and straddled his legs. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. It was a chaste kiss, sweet and gentle. When I pulled back I asked. "Does that answer your question?" I saw something spark in his eyes as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to his chest. This time he kissed me, without giving me an option out (not that I didn't want to kiss him). This kiss wasn't at all chaste. He moved his hands to the small of my back and pressed my into his chest. My hands automatically went up to his hair and tangled there, holding him close to me. I vaguely heard a door open, but couldn't really care. I felt Jace's grip on me loosen, but he didn't stop the kiss. When someone cleared their throat I pulled back from Jace. "Jace, we gotta go to practice." I looked over and saw Alec in sports wear. I started to get of off Jace, but his hands on my hips kept me in place. "I'll be right down Alec." After the door closed Jace leaned in for a kiss, soon he pulled away. "We'll finish this later." He winked and let my hips go. I leaned back down for a quick peck on the lips and left his room. I grabbed my bag and quickly went to say bye to Izzy before heading home.

I shut the front door behind me and made my way to our apartment. Once in the door I yelled out. "Mom, Luke! I'm home!" I dropped my bag near the front door and went to the living room. Both of them sat on the sofa waiting for me. Mom got up and hugged me, Luke not two strides behind hugged the both of us in a group hug way. "Clary? Your Mom and I are going to go shop for food, we'll be back soon. By the way you have a visitor, she's waiting in your room." She? Who was here? I looked at Mom. She just smiled at me. "It's okay hun, go see." I waved them off when they walked out of the apartment and went to my room. The door was open and I could see a silhouette sitting on my bed. I stared in shock. "Aline? You here to threaten me again?" She shook her head. "I'm so sorry C. I just couldn't when Jon died, you remind me so much of him." I looked at her. "Allie?" She nodded her head in acknowledgement that she wasn't the bitch who she's been acting as for the past two years. "Allie, you never even asked how or why or... any of it. You didn't come to the funeral either." I heard her sob and realized that she was still hurting over my brothers death just as much as I was. I came close and sat on the bed with her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry C." "It's okay Allie. Everything's going to be okay. You can stay as long as you like." It took hours to calm Allie down and I realized she never told anyone about how she felt when Jon died. She had shut out everyone who knew Jon like she did. "I did such horrible things to you, why are you forgiving me so easily?" Allie sounded hurt and confused. "Because you're Allie. You're my best friend, you're my brothers' true love. I know he watches over us from wherever we are and wants us to be happy. He loved you so much Allie, I love you. How could I not forgive you?" Allie hugged me tightly and then flopped down on the bed. The moment she hit the mattress, I knew she was asleep. Now that she wasn't wearing make up I could see the bags under her eyes, it looked like she'd had as much trouble sleeping as I had. "You'll always be my Allie. I'll always have your back." I whispered to her, knowing that either way she wouldn't have heard me. I left the room, finding it too early to sleep, but Allie clearly needed sleep.

I texted Izzy and Simon to come over. Not even ten minutes later they were both in my living room, as I explained the situation with Aline to Izzy. Once I was done speaking Izzy was the first to say something. "But she slept with Jace!" I nodded. "Allie sort of slept with nearly all the guys after Jon's death... " Izzy didn't know what to say to that and it bugged me a little that Aline had slept with my boyfriend, even though he wasn't my boyfriend at that time. Simon had been exceptionally quiet and I gave him a look questioning why. "I'm just thinking; won't Jace and Allie be like weird around each other? I mean if you're letting Allie back in, they're bound to end up in a room together with you on several occasions." I hadn't even thought about that. Ok, guess we'll have to do with weird. "I know but I can't leave Allie like this. You two are also spending the night by the way." After some time Mom and Luke came home. They didn't even seem surprised to find Isabelle and Simon in the living room with me. "Where's Allie?" Mom called from the kitchen. "Sleeping!" After another movie Aline came from the bedroom into the living room and settled into a sofa next to Simon, earning a glare from Isabelle. I giggled. "Allie, maybe you better come sit here." The look she gave me clearly said 'Why?'. I gave her a 'Just do it' look and she moved over and sat down next to me. I whispered in her ear. "Iz digs Simon." She giggled and whispered back. "We're so getting them together." I giggled back. "Hey what you two whispering about over there?" Izzy cut in. "You'll see." I smiled at her deviously. "How about we invite some more people over tomorrow to play truth or dare? Maybe we should do it at the Institute, more room, you know." Izzy nodded.

Izzy, Allie and me went over to the Institute, while Simon stayed at the apartment to get everything ready for the sleepover. I got Allie to wait with Izzy downstairs, while I rushed upstairs to Jace's room. I didn't bother knocking and walked in like I owned the place. "Hi Angel, what are you doing here? I thought you were having a sleepover with Izzy at your house?" I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "I came to talk to my boyfriend, and I sort of have something to tell you... and probably a nasty surprise waiting for you downstairs." I explained everything to him about Aline. He looked a little sick at the part when I mentioned how I wish it wouldn't be awkward because he had slept with Aline. Jace came downstairs with me, but was oddly tense the entire time. He said hi to Aline, and she said hi back then they continued both standing there awkwardly. I looked over to Izzy for help, but she seemed as clueless as me. "Ok, sorry to break the awkwardness, but we'll be getting to our sleepover." I kissed Jace bye, he seemed very tense. "Umm girls, you go on ahead and see if Simon is done setting up?" Izzy ushered Allie out of the door. I turned back to Jace. "Ok, what's up?" He seemed a bit shocked. "I slept with your best friend, how can you be so... casual about this?" I looked at his face. "Because... I already knew that before I said yes to being your girlfriend. So don't you worry about that." I kissed him and he seemed to relax. "I'll see you tomorrow for truth or dare, okay?" He nodded and gave me another kiss. I went back home to the sleepover.


	7. Truth or Dare

**IPOV**

In the middle of the night I sat up straight after thinking I heard someone screaming. It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then there it was again, screaming. I looked around and came to the conclusion it was Clary who was screaming. Following the screaming this time came a couple of curse words followed by someone speaking. "Dammit Clary, why the hell did you kick me?" It was Aline who was lying on the other side of Clary. When Clary started screaming again, Aline looked at me with a 'what the hell is going on' look on her face and I shrugged. "Wake her up already." Simon also woke up and as soon as I started shaking Clary, Luke ran into the door. "Girls get off the bed I'll wake her up." I sat on the vanity bench, while Aline went to sit next to Simon on his float up bed, seeing the bed was full enough with us three girls in it. "Clary, come on wake up honey." Luke shook her and talked to her until she was awake. He hugged her and tried to calm her down. She wasn't getting any calmer, if anything she was getting more hysterical. "Clary, sweety, what can we do to help?" Luke begged. "J... Ja... Jace." She stuttered over his name and everyone looked at me questioning. "I'll call him." I picked up my cellphone and scrolled to Jace's number. He picked up on the first ring. I didn't even get a chance to say anything. "I know why you called Izzy, let me in I'm outside the apartment." He hung up on me. "He's already outside the apartment..." Simon ran to the front door to let Jace in. "I don't know why I can't calm her down, I've always been able to calm her down." Luke said to no one in particular. Jace came in and immediately went to sit by Clary on the bed pulling her in his arms. "Shhh it's okay Angel. It's not your fault. You're safe." I raised an eyebrow. After a few more rounds of him telling her similar things and making soothing circles on her back she calmed down. "I thought she was getting better, since no one mentioned her screaming while she was staying at your place." Luke looked at me, but Jace answered. "She has been, no one else knew." And then lowered his voice to a whisper, probably intending it just for Clary, but we heard none the less. "I'm here Angel. I won't let him hurt you." He kissed her forehead and then looked back up. "She's been screaming around this hour the entire week." Luke looked at Jace. "And has it stayed with screaming once a night?" Jace nodded. "How did you get her to stop screaming again?" Jace slightly blushed. "I stayed with her the rest of the night, there was a night she didn't scream at all though." This seemed to intrigue Luke. "What happened that night?" "Umm she fell asleep in my room?" Luke nodded. "Jace, why don't you take Clary to the guest room and stay with her there, I'm sure the girls and Simon would like to get some more sleep." After Jace left with Clary, Simon plopped back down on the mattress, apparently being used to Clary screaming in the middle of the night. Aline and I sat back on the bed. "Simon? Why does Clary scream in the middle of the night?" I couldn't help, but ask. I heard Simon sigh. "She keeps reliving the last days and moments she had with Jonathan, her brother. She was the first one to see him when he was stabbed." Aline sucked in a breath. After some time the three of us fell back asleep.

**CPOV**

I woke up with arms wrapped around me. When my eyes opened I didn't immediately recognize the room. It wasn't mine at the apartment, or the Institute, neither was it Jace's room. Where the heck am I? Then last night came back to memory and I gasped. "Angel? Are you okay?" Jace's voice was tense, concerned. I nodded. "I scared the crap out of everyone didn't I?" I turned to look at Jace. "I'm sure they have several questions... especially Luke... " Clary nodded. "Let's go get some breakfast and face my parents." I stood up and reached my hand out to Jace, he took it and followed me to the kitchen. Everyone was seated there... Mom, Luke, Izzy, Allie and Simon. They all looked up as we entered the kitchen. I wanted to hide in Jace's chest and stuck close to him. He whispered. "It's okay." I took a deep breath and gazed at my parents. Mom was looking curious, while Luke was thoughtful. "Umm good morning?" I couldn't help but make it sound like a question. "Clary? I have some questions for you." Luke wasn't one for chitchat so he cut right to the case. I nodded. "You've been sleeping with Jace in a bed for like a week now?" I nodded again. "And this helps with the dreams?" I nodded. "Okay... Is he your boyfriend?" I nodded again and then heard Luke mutter. "This is going to be –" Mom cut Luke's muttering off. "Clary, Jace, breakfast?" We both nodded and took seats next to each other at the table. I looked at Izzy, Allie and Simon. "I'm sorry for scaring you last night." "It's okay, but imma kick you back one day." Allie was first to speak. Somehow she knew I didn't want to make a big deal of it. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I kicked you Allie!"

Isabelle was looking at me as if trying to assess something. "Do you still want to go and play Truth or Dare?" I hadn't forgotten my plan and made eye contact with Allie to see if she was still on board. She gave me a nod. "Absolutely!" Izzy's face lit up. "Okay, I'll go set up with Simon and Allie. And I'm thinking we might need more people. Allie? Any ideas as to who we could invite?" Allie nodded, pulled out her phone and started texting at the speed of lightning. The three of them left soon to set up for the game of Truth or Dare. We had all agreed to start after lunch. So this left Jace and me alone with my parents. Luke was pinching his nose, a sign that he was in thought. He asked Mom to talk for a bit, so I was left alone with Jace in the kitchen. "I had thought they would freak out I've been sleeping in same bed as my boyfriend for like a week." Jace looked amused. "They have everyone reason to freak out. All normal girls would be all over this and wouldn't have stuck with just sleeping." He pointed to his chest. "Jace!" I was appalled he would make jokes about sex with my parents in the other room, and probably perfectly thinking the same thing. He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, we'll face it together." He leaned down and kissed me gently. Before I could deepen the kiss there was throat clearing from next to me. Luke was standing there with Mom a couple steps back. Luke looked a little sick. "Okay, as much as I hate to say this. It seems that Jace seems to be the only one able to help you sleep properly." I looked up at Jace to see him smirking. I punched him on the arm, making him tighten his hold on me and kiss my forehead. "So we're giving Jace a key, so he can come spend the night with you Clary." I was shocked, they were letting my boyfriend come sleep with me whenever? "But this comes with rules! For one, whenever Jace spends the night, your bedroom door will be open, or there will be someone else sleeping over too. Simon, Izzy, Allie, ... Under no circumstances are you two to spend the night unattended alone. You got that?" I was too shocked to reply, it was Jace who answered. "Of course, sir." "And the other rules?" Luke looked embarrassed, so it was Mom who answered my question. "Well... the other rule is sort of implied in the first one honey." I had no idea what she was talking about. Jace who seemed to have understood bent down and whispered in my ear. "They mean no sex Angel." I blushed scarlet, too embarrassed to talk. "I can assure you that we won't be rushing anything." Jace seemed to be least effected by the awkwardness in the room. I wanted to get out of the house fast and forget about this awkward conversation with my parents. "Mom, Luke, we're going to help Izzy set up." I pulled Jace out the door and as soon as he was out of the apartment he started laughing. "Anything funny?" He nodded. "Your face in there. But oh so cute at the same time." He pulled me close and pressed his lips onto mine. I forgot immediately all about what happened and my mind was overtaken by thoughts of Jace. I itched to ran my hands over his chest. All too soon he pulled back and chuckled at me pouting.

We were all ready for Truth and Dare. Aline had invited the majority of the football and basket ball teams, all of the cheerleaders and some of the popular girls who weren't on the squad. It was a rather large group. A lot of them immediately left as soon as they saw that Simon and me were there. In the aftermath we were left with Sebastian, Josh, Jordan, Will, James, Raphael, Kaelie, Maia, Camille, Tessa and Charlotte to compliment our group (Magnus [he refused to not be able to glitter someone up on a dare], Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Aline, Jace and me). Aline and I had perfected a dare years ago to get people together during truth or dare. I was certain I could get Simon and Isabelle together. As we all sat down in a circle, I noticed Aline glancing at Josh every once in a while. I made a mental note to use that in one of my dares in the game. "Ok, seeing we're at Izzy's place. Izzy why don't you go first." Izzy looked around the room and let her gaze fall upon Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't exactly a nice guy, but he played for the football team and the basketball team. So that gave him instant popularity points and he was good looking. "Sebastian, truth or dare?" Aline came in between. "Izzy, can I for a second? I want to establish some rules. We had an incident last year in truth or dare and I don't want a repeat." Izzy just nodded. "No groping that hadn't been involved in a dare. " She shot a look at Sebastian who just grinned at her statement. "No tongue kissing if the other person has not agreed to it." Again a look towards Sebastian, his grin seemed to widen. "And if you don't want to do a dare, or tell the truth about something just remove a piece of clothing." Everyone agreed, although Sebastian scowled at it. "Dare." He told Isabelle urging her to continue. Izzy had a wicked smile on her mouth. "I dare you to kiss Jordan." Jordan was with Sebastian on the basketball team and was dating Maia who seemed to be glaring at Isabelle now. Sebastian shrugged and crawled over to Jordan and pecked him on the lips.

After returning to his seat his gaze landed on Aline, with a vicious smile. "Aline, truth or dare?" "Truth" She didn't even seem to consider it, when it was Sebastian asking. I gave her a look knowing she never picked truth even when I played with her when we were little kids. She mouthed 'I will tell you later'. "How many guys have you slept with? And mention all of them by name, if you can remember." Aline went beat red. "20." My eyes widened, Aline had gotten around in 2 years time. "Jonathan, Sebastian, Jordan, Will, James and Jace and about everyone else on the basketball team, except Josh." She looked over at Josh to see how he felt about it, but he kept a straight face. He probably knew about the entire basketball team anyway. Several more dares and truths later, it was Aline's turn again and I winked at her. This was our cue to get her to pass it to me so I could dare Simon. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Simon.

Trust me, I'm not doing this to embarrass you. – Clary

Simon read the text and looked up at me questioning. And I mouthed to him 'you are next'. "Clary, truth or dare." I looked Aline straight in the eye and answered. "Dare!" She giggled. "I dare you to spend the rest of the game on Jace's lap." I shrugged and sat in Jace's lap. Aline had dared me to a lot worse in the past. "Simon, truth or dare?" Simon getting the hint that he needed to pick dare, spoke up. "Dare." I looked him in the eye. "I dare you to show Izzy how you feel about her in actions." Simon went as red as a tomato. He crawled over to Izzy and looked her deeply in the eyes before crushing his lips on hers. When he started to pull back, Izzy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back closer to her. Magnus cleared his throat and Izzy released Simon. Aline winked at me. Mission complete, now we had to do something about Aline and Josh. Simon dared Jace to spend the rest of the game without a shirt, this didn't bother Jace one bit and he tossed his shirt on the floor. I made eye contact with Magnus and then subtly looked at Aline. He nodded. "Izzy, Clary would you please help me to get some things to drink for everyone?" I nodded and followed Magnus to the kitchen. As soon as we got in the kitchen Magnus turned on me while Izzy got out some soda bottles and glasses. "So what do you want to do to Aline?" "I don't want to do anything to Aline, I want to help her get with Josh, she likes him." Magnus nodded at my plan after I quickly filled him in and we went back to the room. After several more dares and truths it was Sebastians turn. "Clary, truth or dare?" I automatically answered dare. "I dare you to wear only your underwear and Jace's shirt for the rest of the game." I immediately understood why Aline picked truth each time Sebastian had asked her. I shrugged and stood up taking Jace's shirt, I motioned for Jace to stand in front of me while I changed into his shirt. I removed my jeans hoodie and shirt and dropped them on the floor. I pulled Jace's shirt over my head. It wasn't so bad, it flowed to about mid thigh. "Magnus, truth or dare?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Dare." I smiled. "I dare you to make out with Alec for 10 minutes." Sebastian made a gagging noise and Magnus shrugged and attacked his boyfriend. After the 10 minutes were up Alec was covered in glitter residue that came from Magnus. He was trying desperately to get the glitter off. Magnus had already gotten several people glittered today. Maia was sitting covered in glitter from head to toe, as were Will and James. "Raphael, truth or dare?" Magnus had that evil 'i'm going to glitter you look' so Raphael picked truth. "Are you a virgin?" Raphael went red and nodded. Several more dares later Charlotte had gotten Jace to make out with Kaelie. I scowled at Charlotte. Jace was soon back on his spot and I sat back down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and dared Izzy to make out with me. I had no problem kissing Izzy. Before Izzy reached me I whispered in her ear to make it somewhat of a show to teach the guys a lesson. Izzy was a good kisser, her tongue brushed my lips asking for entrance which I granted. As our tongues massaged each other, I felt Jace grow aroused under me. I disentangled myself from Izzy and winked at her, letting her know we succeeded. "Aline, truth or dare?" Aline picked dare and got dared to 7 minutes in heaven with Josh. When they came back out, Aline's shirt was buttoned wrong and Josh had lipstick marks on his neck. I grinned at Aline. Aline looked at me with a glare. She dared Sebastian to make out with me. Sebastian forced his tongue down my throat and I slapped him as soon as I was able to pull away from him. Jace pulled me up and stuffed me behind his back, while towering over Sebastian. "Don't you ever dare touch my girlfriend again, do you hear me?!" Sebastian just smirked and went back to his place. I got Jace to sit back down and sat in his lap, but I could feel him boil with anger towards Sebastian. Sebastian dared Kaelie to give Jordan a lap dance and then it was Kaelie's turn. "Jace, truth or dare?" Jace thought about it for a second before answering. "Truth." "How many girls have you slept with? Names of those we know and how far apart were the last two you slept with?" I stiffened in Jace's lap, I really didn't want to know the answers to those questions. I felt Jace's arm tense around me. "15. And of people you know... Aline and Kaelie and about 24 hours apart." I saw Kaelie watching me as to proof a point. I wanted to get up and flee the room, but I couldn't because Jace was pinning me to his body. Izzy who saw my expression declared that the game was over and shooed everyone out of the house except for those that lived at the Institute, Simon and me.

Soon I was left alone with Jace. I didn't want to look at him, or be near him right now. I had to clear my head and deal with knowledge I didn't want to have. His last words kept bouncing around in my head. _About 24 hours apart._ He had slept with them, but hadn't made a move at me in that direction. His hands had always stayed on portions of my body that were appropriate for company. It's not that I was ready for sex. I knew I wasn't and I hadn't been intimate with any guy. It just bugged me that Jace had so much more experience... I knew I had told Jace it didn't bug me he had slept with Aline, but that wasn't necessarily 100% true. It bugged me a little, because one of my best friends had been with my boyfriend and I hadn't. Jace turned me to face him. "Clary? Are you okay?" I nodded not trusting my voice not to break if I were to speak. "Clary?" He raised one eyebrow. I frowned at that, I wanted to be able to raise one eyebrow like that, and there he was simply doing it. How does that work? I took a deep breath and focused on answering him. "I'm fine, I just need a minute."

"Clary, tell me what's wrong." He seemed to demand that I tell him. I took another deep breath. "It just sort of bugs me that you've been with them and not even made a move on me. I'm not saying I'm ready or that I want to right now. It just bugs me a little." He looked at me for a second, seeming to decide something. "Angel, they didn't mean anything to me. I've never done that when in love. And I want it to be perfect for us. There's no need to rush anything so we can take it slow. We'll know when we're ready and till then this is all I need." He pulled me close to him and gently kissed me. I relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. He pulled back slightly. "I love you Clary." It was all he said before he crushed his lips back to mine.


	8. Christmas

**Author's Note**

First of, I want to apologize for taking so long to update again. I've had to deal with a lot of family drama in the past 2 weeks. So to make up for the late updating... well you'll have to read to figure that out :)

**CPOV**

I was walking back home from the stores, I had gone christmas shopping with Simon. It had taken a lot of time and thought to find Jace something. What do you give a guy who seems to have everything he wants or could want? I was going home on auto pilot remembering the past several months. It had been wonderful, Jace had taken on the habit to walk me to all my classes and take me out on dates on Saturdays. He spent the night often and I also spent the night at the Institute often. On those few nights we didn't sleep in the same bed I was still troubled with nightmares.

_Flashback_

"Ugh. Get. A. Room." Izzy's voice came from the doorway. I groaned and pulled back from Jace. We had been watching a movie in the living room of the Institute. After five minutes of the movie I had shifted my focus to Jace. He tried watching the movie, but that was sort of hard after I'd straddled him and blocked his view from the television. I had leaned in and pressed my lips on his.

"No one asked you to interrupt Izzy." Jace nearly growled at his sister. I giggled. "This is the living room, I don't need permission to be here." Izzy got defensive. I tried to get up off of Jace's lap, but he tightened his hold on me keeping me on his lap. "I was enjoying myself Isabelle, get lost." I kept my gaze on Jace while he was bickering with his sister. "Come on Jace, you can do that in your bedroom. I want to watch tv!" Izzy wasn't going to give in. Jace growled something at Izzy. He tightened his hold on me, wrapped my legs around his waist and got up. He carried me to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. "So where were we?"

I smiled and pressed my lips back on his. I attacked his lips. I had never felt like this, I felt a need for Jace that I didn't recognize. I needed him, I wanted him. I trailed my hands over his arms, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. His hands were on the small of my back pressing me closer to him. I wanted to feel more of him, needed to feel his skin on mine. I tugged on the hem of his shirt and he pulled back to take off his shirt. Soon after his lips crushed back onto mine. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I obliged gladly and opened my mouth to his, welcoming his tongue. He massaged my tongue with his. I was marveling in the feeling of our kiss, and his skin underneath my fingers. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck and the other hand tangled in my hair. I could feel his arousal pressing against me. I slid my hand down his chest intending to let it reach in between us and stroke him through his clothes. Suddenly he had a hold of my wrist, refusing to let my hand travel down any further. I pulled back to look at him. "Don't." He barely managed to whisper out. "Why not?" I felt rejection flowing through my veins and I dropped my hands to my sides, not able to look at him. He lifted my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look at him. "If you do that, I won't be able to stop." He looked at me in a pleading way. I'm not sure if he wanted me to continue, or comply and stop when he asked. I decided that I'd rather not stop. I placed my hands on his chest. "Maybe I don't want you to stop." I pressed my lips back onto his. He kissed me back, but hesitantly. I forced myself closer to him and trailed my hands back down his chest. I grinded on his erection. His hands gripped my upper arms and pushed me a little away from him. "Clary, please, I don't want to rush this with you." I looked away, not wanting him to see the hurt and rejection that must be plainly written on my face by now. I felt my eyes tearing up. "Clary?" I just shook my head. "Clary, please. I love you too much to rush this. Not like this."

_End flashback_

Approximately the same situation had occurred a few more times. Jace was insistent that I was trying to rush things and might not be ready. We had several fights over it. I understood that he wanted me to be completely sure before taking that step, but he was seriously annoying me by refusing to have sex with me all the time.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and memories that I didn't notice a man following me. Suddenly the man grasped my arm. "You should really be more careful, Clarissa." A voice I didn't recognize said. He turned me so I could see him. Valentine. I recognized him from a picture Mom had from when they got married. He was older now, but the same features were still there. Very light hair, almost white, angular facial features, a broad muscular chest. I knew I couldn't escape his grasp. His hand was clasped painfully around my upper arm. I just stared at him. "Not everyone will be your father that's following you." That snapped me back to attention. "You're not my father. Luke is!" Valentine's eyes narrowed. "If Lucian is your father, then why do you call him Luke?" I was filled with hatred towards this man. "Luke is my father in all the ways that matter. " I tried yanking my arm out of his grasp, but it just made him tighten his hold on me. "But I am your father, am I not?!" I just glared at him, refusing to answer what he was asking. Yes, he fathered me, but I was not going to tell him that! "You know it's hard to get a hold of you. You're almost always surrounded with people. Well we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other now." He started pulling me towards an alleyway. I dropped the bag I was carrying as his hold and tug became very painful and cried out, tears starting to appear on my cheeks. Valentine pressed me against a wall. "Clarissa stop struggling. If you don't do what I say there will be consequences!" He raised his voice towards the end. I cringed and pressed myself further against the wall, trying to keep as much distance between Valentine and myself as possible. "Do you understand?!" His voice indicated that it wasn't exactly a question, but I nodded anyway. He started pulling me further into the alleyway as I noticed the car at the end of the alleyway. "What's going on here?" I heard another voice yelling towards us. I looked back behind us and saw a police officer standing there holding my bag. Valentine let go of my arm and turned towards the police officer. "Good day sir, I'm just picking up my daughter after she ran away from home, because she did something against the rules we set for her." The police officer wasn't convinced by what Valentine said, even though all the anger that had been in his voice before was gone. Valentine was even smiling at the officer. "Thank you for picking up her bag, I didn't see her drop it." He got closer to the police officer and held out his hand for the bag. The police officer wasn't focusing on Valentine though, he was watching me. "Miss are you okay?" Valentine turned around and glared at me, daring me to say I wasn't. I shook my head. "Of course, she isn't, her boyfriend dumped her earlier today hence the crying." "Sir, please I am not talking to you, I'm talking to the lady. Is this man bothering you?" I nodded at his question, not being able to talk with Valentine so close to me. "Sir please step away from the girl. I will take her to her home." Valentine stepped away with a grudge and looked at me with a lot of hatred. I ran away from him towards the police officer, trying to stay away from Valentine. I cowered behind the police officer while we watched Valentine get into his car and speed off. "Ok miss, let's get you home." He let me towards his police car and ushered me into the passenger seat. I told him where he could take me and I texted Jace to meet me at the Institute. The police officer walked me up to the door and Jace opened the door before we even made it to the door. "Is this your brother miss?" I had found my voice back in the car, where he gotten my side of what happened. Before I could answer, Jace had his arms around me and answered for me. "No, I'm the boyfriend. Are you okay Angel? Why are you being dropped off by the police?" "I'll explain later Jace. I'm okay now." I buried my head in his chest and pulled him closer to me. Jace thanked the police officer and then ushered me inside, while keeping constant contact.

"Izzy!" Jace yelled for his sister, not wanting to leave me alone for even a second. Isabelle walked into the living room the find us seated on the sofa. I was on Jace's lap with my head rested on his chest. "What's wrong with Clary?" I cringed deeper into Jace's chest. I hadn't told him yet, I said I'd rather explain to everyone at once so I would only have to say it once. "She'll explain when everyone is here. Call Jocelyn, Luke, Aline and Simon. Might as well call Alec and Magnus too." Isabelle nodded and gave me a concerned look. I clutched at Jace's shirt, if I tugged any harder on it I would probably make it dig in his neck, but he didn't complain. He just tightened his hold on me. "It's okay Angel. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Luke and Jocelyn were first to arrive. Jace had pulled me off his lap and sat me down on the sofa so he could go to the bathroom. I had flown into a panic attack and Jace didn't dare to go to the bathroom. He looked at Luke for help. Jace carried me to Luke. "Don't worry Angel, I'll be right back." I started sobbing into Luke's chest. "Daddy..." I had sobbed some time after Jace went to the bathroom. I had never called Luke that, but it was comforting to have him there. Not as comforting as having Jace's arms around me though. Jace returned from the bathroom and hesitated looking at me. I held out my arms for him like a 5 year old for her daddy to pick her up, but I was beyond caring what people thought. He walked over lifted me off of Luke's lap and walked us both to the sofa we were seated on before and placing me back in his lap as he sat down.

Half an hour later everyone was seated in the living room. Izzy, Mom, Luke, Maryse, Simon, Aline, Alec, Magnus and Jace. I noticed everyone's gazes of concern on me, watching how I was clutching on to Jace. "Clary? Angel? Everyone's here now." I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I couldn't get myself calm enough to speak though. Jace was making soothing movements on my back with his hand trying to help calm me. I looked up to him for confirmation that he'd be there for me no matter what. When I found the answer I sought in his eyes, I started speaking, never breaking the eye contact with Jace. I explained what had happened and repeated the words Valentine had said to me. As I spoke I saw anger flash in Jace's eyes, and felt tears fell on my cheeks. After I was done speaking I broke the eye contact with Jace to look at the rest. Looks of horror were common, Luke's face was calm and determined. "So we'll never leave you alone, there is to be someone with you at all times. He will not get within 100 meters of you again." I zoned out all the talk of figuring out how I would never be alone. It seemed my companions for the most would be Izzy, Allie and Jace. I wanted to forget about this incident, soon it'd be Christmas and I had things planned. I would not give up. I pepped myself up and loosened my grip on Jace, relaxing into his embrace. I would not let this break me. I took another deep breath. "Izzy, Magnus, Allie? Can I talk to you?" I got up from Jace's lap and he moved to follow me. "It's ok Jace, I need to talk to them alone for a second." Jace looked at me with a concerned look, but stayed put.

I walked towards the kitchen with Izzy, Allie and Magnus on my heels. "Ok so I won't let this get me down. Plus I need your help with something else. Anyone up for a shopping trip?" Izzy was jumping up and down, Allie was vigorously nodding and Magnus was giving me a speculative look. "Lingerie store right?" My cheeks burned as soon as Magnus asked the question. Even though my cheeks showed how embarrassed I was I nodded. Allie was grinning. "I know just the store." Izzy was sure to know all the stores. I'd seen her closets. She had so many clothes it was abnormal. We agreed to go shopping in a couple of days. Jace would be sure to not let me out of his sight for the first couple of days anyways, and probably not after if there's not at least two other people with me.

It took me days to convince Jace to let me go shopping with Izzy, Allie and Magnus. Finally he caved when I promised to text him I was fine and not kidnapped each hour. "Don't worry, Jace. I won't be alone. Izzy promised not to leave my side and drag me in the bathroom with her if she had to go." Jace grinned at that and leaned in to kiss me goodbye. Izzy hooked her arm in mine and we were off to shop. Magnus was the first to decide on a store to go to, in fact he had decided the first store as soon as I asked them to go shopping with me. Victoria's Secret would be the first store. As soon as we were in the store Magnus was running around picking out things he thought would look good on me. Izzy was dragging me through the store picking out things for me and herself, as Allie was just picking out things for herself. Allie was taking it slow with Josh, something she hadn't done since Jonathan, but that didn't mean Allie didn't wear spicey lingerie on a daily basis. Izzy had apparently promised Jace to not let me out of her sight. She took this very literal, because when we went to try on our lingerie, she pushed me in changing room that was twice the normal size and came in with me. I was slightly embarrassed to try on lingerie in front of her, but she wasn't going to turn around to give me even that little bit of privacy. "I promised him." That was her explanation for me having to try everything on in front of her. After I got over my embarrassment I actually found some that I liked. Isabelle approved of my choices. We went to a couple more stores and I ended up going home with about 10 bags full of lingerie. I had picked out less, but Isabelle kept adding stuff to the pile. We dropped them off at the apartment before going back to the Institute.

Jace was waiting by the door and pulled me in his arms as soon as I came with reach. I wanted to tease him about that, but I knew that he wouldn't appreciate it with an audience. Izzy buzzed by us with her bags and ran off to her room with a small hi called over her back to Jace. Magnus followed Isabelle up the stairs and Aline had already gone home. Now that we were alone I was free to tease him all I wanted. "Missed me that much huh?" He pulled me in the house and closed the door. He backed me into a wall and slightly growled at me before he crushed his lips onto mine. When he pulled back, I was desperate for air. He just moved to kissing along my jaw and then down to my neck. In between kisses he whispered. "I missed you." I threaded my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine, crushing my lips back on to his. I knew that soon he'd be pulling back, so I had to take advantage while I could. When he pulled back I groaned.

**JPOV**

The cold water streamed over my body. I had needed several of these cold showers lately. Clary had been throwing herself at me any chance she got. It wasn't that I didn't want her, I just felt she thought that I would leave her if she didn't. I didn't want our first time to be like that, or any time to like that.

_Flashback_

It was only a couple of days after Clary was nearly kidnapped by Valentine and I hadn't been further away from her than five meters since she was dropped off by the police officer.

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips gently to hers. She responded to my kiss immediately, parting my lips with hers. I got caught up in the moment and let our tongues battle for dominance. I trailed my hand down her back and back up her shirt, stroking the skin on her lower back.

We had done this a lot in the past days and each time she had flinched at this point, and each time I had forgotten that. And this time was no different, she flinched as my fingers connected to her bare skin and she pulled away from me. "Dammit Clary, stop flinching! I won't push you into anything!" I was getting pissed off with the constant flinching whenever I touched her bare skin. I stalked out of the room and went to the library to try and cool down.

_End Flashback_

After that she hadn't flinched anymore. In fact she had done the exact opposite, thrown herself at me any chance she got. Just like she had today, which is why I needed this cold shower so badly.

_Flashback_

Clary was becoming more resourceful. She had recruited Izzy in talking me into going swimming. We would be going as a group, so no funny business. That's what Izzy had promised. The group consisted of Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Clary and myself. We, the guys, were ready and waiting for the two ladies to get out of the changing rooms. Rooms was a rather big word it was barely a square meter space in each cubicle. Izzy came out first, in a black one piece bathing suit. Well you could hardly call it a one piece bathing suit, the bottom was connected to the top with a tiny piece of black fabric. The bathing suit showed off all her curves. I swear I could see Simon start to drool as soon as she stepped out of the cubicle. "Come on Clary, you look great!" Izzy seemed to need to coax Clary out of the cubicle.

I was _NOT _prepared for what I saw when Clary stepped out of that cubicle. My jaw dropped and I felt my eyes bulge out as soon as I took in the tiny red bikini that she was wearing. There definitely was nearly nothing left to the imagination. Any less fabric and she would have been naked.

_Pause Flashback_

Even standing in the cold shower now, just thinking about it got me aroused all over again.

_Continue Flashback_

I felt my swim trunks starting to strain and tried to think of things that would stop me from ravishing her right then and there.

Someone giggled and I looked around just in time to see Izzy wink at Clary. I also noticed how Simon was staring at Clary, suddenly I felt the urge to stand in front of Clary to cover her up from Simon's gaze. Izzy however ushered Simon, Alec and Magnus towards the pool, leaving me alone with Clary. "You look gorgeous Angel." She blushed and stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Mine automatically wrapped around her. She pressed her body into me, I could feel all her curves pressing into me. My trunks strained even more now. I pulled her with me to the pool and muttered. "Let's swim." I detached myself from Clary and climbed into the pool. She was more graceful about it and dove into the pool. When he surfaced she looked a little panicked and looked down, probably making sure her suit was still covering up everything it needed to.

She seemed very at ease in the water. I tried swimming around a bit, but really all my focus kept going to Clary. Clary was like a fish in the water. She gracefully dove under and resurfaced several feet further. After a while I gave up on actual swimming and just hang at the side of the pool watching Clary. It took her a little while before noticing I stopped swimming. She looked at me and dove under. When she resurfaced she was right in front of me. She trailed her hands over my chest and leaned in for a kiss. I gladly obliged and pressed my lips to hers. She was very quick to completely attach herself to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making sure to grind into me. I groaned as her barely covered body pressed into me. She giggled and detached her legs from me. She swam away and I watched her fascinated by the way she moved. It didn't take her long to swim back to me. She trailed her hands from my shoulders down my chest. Before I realized what she was doing she was stroking me through my swim trunks. I groaned and grabbed her hand. "Clary, we're in a public pool!" The damage was done though. Her touch had me fully erect. She kissed my jaw. "Clary, stop." She pouted and nodded, tugging her wrist out of my hand. She went back to swimming.

_End Flashback_

I banged my head against the wall of the shower. She's going to be the death of me. Clary had insisted on sleeping at home without me on Christmas Eve. It was hard for me to let her out of my sight. I knew I'd see her early in the morning, so I took comfort in that. I barely slept during the night, craving to have Clary safe and sound in my arms.

I got up, showered and got ready for Christmas. I had already left all the presents I bought for my family under the big tree in the living room, also the gifts for Luke, Jocelyn and some for Clary. The day I went shopping for a gift for Clary, I found several things she would love. She had mentioned she liked this art supply set once when we walked by a store. So that definitely was under the tree, together with some sketchpads and some things by one of her favorite unknown artist. She had also commented on these pieces when we walked in a gallery once. However the one I was most anxious to give her, was still up in my room. I opened my boxers drawer, I figured she wouldn't go nosing about there in the past few days so I hid the Tiffany's box in there.

When I got downstairs everyone was already at the breakfast table, which was odd seeing it was only 7:00 am. Magnus liked sleeping in, so did Max, yet here they all were. Robert even had come home early from a business trip to be with us for Christmas. "Jace, sit down, then we can start breakfast." Maryse turned off the stove and shuffled something that smelled delicious on a plate. Then I noticed the table was filled with all kinds of goodies for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausages, fruit salad, ... whatever you can have for breakfast was on the table. We chatted happily and soon breakfast was over. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend though. I kept sneaking glances towards the door. Clary had her own key to the Institute by now, I also had a key to her place. A lot more practical was the decision when both sets of parents had agreed to us sleeping in the same bed.

Early afternoon came early, I was playing the piano in the music room to keep myself busy and not go nuts over not having Clary in my immediate line of sight. I still worried she'd be kidnapped if I wasn't around her. A song sprang to mind and I didn't hesitate to play it and sing it.

_Find me here, and speak to me__  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you__  
You are the light that's leading me to the place__  
Where I find peace again__  
You are the strength that keeps me walking__  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting__  
You are the life to my soul__  
You are my purpose__  
You're everything  
And how can I stand here with you__  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

You calm the storms and you give me rest

_You hold me in your hands__  
You won't let me fall__  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away__  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now__  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this__  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need

_You're everything, everything__  
You're all I want__  
You're all I need__  
You're everything, everything__  
You're all I want__  
You're all I need__  
You're everything, everything__  
You're all I want__  
You're all I need__  
Everything, everything_

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this__  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this__  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this__  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

I wasn't aware I had an audience until someone started clapping. I turned to the doorway. Clary was standing there in an amazing red and white dress, the dress yelled Christmas. Clary wasn't alone though, Luke and Jocelyn were also there, smiling at me. "So do we know this person who's everything to you? I would very much like to meet a person that has such influence over you." Clary looked amused as she questioned me. I got up and walked over to them. While wrapping my arms around her waist, I whispered. "I do believe you know her very intimately." Before gently kissing her lips. "Merry Christmas, Luke, Jocelyn and my dear Angel." I extended my hand to Luke, gave Jocelyn a one armed hug, because I was not letting go of Clary, my Angel. I kissed the top of Clary's head.

I made sure that I still had the Tiffany's box in my pocket from when I went upstairs earlier to retrieve it. Luke and Jocelyn went with Robert and Maryse to prepare for dinner, and talk. While Clary and I joined the rest in our games room. Max was in the middle of a video game with Simon, and slaughtering him I might add. "Jace!" Max jumped up and raced towards me and Clary. "Hey buddy, Simon not giving enough competition?" I smirked as I looked amused at Simon. He glared back at me. Izzy had ushered Clary away from me to play a game of pool with her and Magnus, while Max got me to play with him, Alec and Simon, so we could play in teams. Max insisted on being on my team.

Time went by quickly and before I really took notice of it we were past dinner and handing out our presents. I handed Izzy her the gift I got her. Izzy was easy to shop for, she went by several stores before hand and registered for the things she wanted. Afterwards she would tell us which shops she had registered at. I had gone to the jeweler she had picked out and gotten her the simple necklace, with a small diamond as a pendant, she had registered for. Then it was Izzy's turn to hand a present to someone else. She handed one to Clary. Clary looked in the bag she had gotten and turned tomato red. Izzy smirked, that peaked my interest. I tried to peak into the bag but Clary had ripped it from my sight and quickly put it in her handbag. I frowned and looked at Izzy, she just shook her head. Clary got up and got a present from beneath the tree and walked over to Max with a smile on her face. Max was so excited, he had the package open in almost no time. He gaped at the stack of manga's in front of him. He gently laid the comics next to him and jumped up and hugged Clary, while yelling at the top of his lungs. "I love them!" He was all hyper after that. I was sure nothing else he got that day would top the gift he gotten from Clary. Clary retook her seat on the sofa next to me, while Max dug out the present he had gotten for his parents. We continued exchanging gifts. Soon after it was my turn again, this time I got out the present I had gotten Alec. Alec opened the box and pulled out the Rolex watch. "Thanks bro!" I looked at him. "Maybe you'll be on time for a change now?" I couldn't help to make the remark. Clary smacked me on the head for the remark. "I'll think about it." Alec winked at me. Alec had gotten Magnus a huge set filled with all kinds of glitter. I looked horrified at Alec and he slightly shrugged at me. Magnus was ecstatic with his new glitters though. More gifts were being exchanged. When only my gift to Clary was left, because I had intentionally given the rest theirs first, there were too many left under the tree for just one person. "Hey, why are there still several under the tree? Isn't only Jace left to give Clary a gift?" I smirked. "Yes, I do believe that's correct." I got up and gathered up the art supplies, and art pieces. I walked over to Clary and laid the gifts down in front of her. I winked at her, while her eyes grew. I motioned for her to open them up. I sat down while she opened the art supplies. Clary looked at me with her eyes narrowing. I knew what she was thinking and mouthed _don't worry about it _to her. I motioned for her to continue opening the rest. Her jaw dropped when she saw the art pieces and her eyes started to glisten. "Jace... I love them! Thank you!" She turned to me and crushed her lips to mine. "Ok, so now all the gifts have been exchanged - ..." I cut Maryse off before she could continue. "Actually not yet all of them." I pulled out the Tiffany's box from my pocket. Everyone stared at me. I rolled my eyes and gave Clary the box. She eyed me carefully before opening the box. In the box was a necklace with a heart pendant, inlaid with green emeralds and brilliant diamonds set in platinum. Clary's eyes grew wide as she traced a finger over the pendant. "Jace... it's beautiful." "Here let me help you." I noticed she hadn't put on a necklace so I could put it on her right away. I got out the necklace and clasped it around her neck. I smiled. "It looks beautiful on my gorgeous girl." I kissed her cheek. I caught the rest staring. I thought I saw Jocelyn wipe away a tear as she watched us. "Ok, Jace any more gifts? Or you done now?" Clary looked a little shocked at her Christmas gifts and then eyed me suspiciously. "Yes, I'm all out of gifts now." I wrapped my arms around Clary and pulled her close to me. "I've got another present for you, but you'll have to wait till later." She whispered. I wondered what she meant with that.

Soon Clary led me over to her apartment, Luke and Jocelyn were staying at the Institute to give us some alone time. She had me sit down on her bed and said she'd be right back.

**CPOV**

I was nervous as I got dressed for Jace's surprise in the bathroom. I was not going to take no for an answer! I got into the green lace lingerie set. I looked myself over in the floor length mirror. The push-up bra made it look like I had bigger breasts, and the thong lined off where my hips were to make it look like i was more curvy than I was. The color of the set made my eyes come out. I touched up my make up and brushed my hair quickly. I quickly added the big red scarfs I had gotten and wrapped them around me then tied them with a bow in the front. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom before I lost my nerve to do this. I watched Jace's jaw drop. I walked up to him and closed his mouth with my fingers. "You're going to catch flies like that." I chuckled. "How do you like your present?" I twirled for him. "It might need some unwrapping." I put my finger to my chin, as if in thought. Jace looked a little shocked.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe this, Clary looked so hot. With those two red bows around her, asking me to unwrap her. I reached out for her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her on the bed and positioned my body over hers. "God, you're gorgeous." I crushed my lips on hers. She ran her hands over my shoulders and entangled them in my hair. I kept most of my weight of her by supporting it on my left hand, which left my right hand free to roam over her sides. Soon she was trying to pull off my shirt, so I pulled back from her and pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it somewhere in the room. I brought my lips back to hers briefly and pulled back slightly, teasing her. I heard her whimper and I smiled as I lowered myself back, to kiss her neck. I trailed kisses along her neck, collarbone, her shoulder and then back up. She groaned, what for I didn't know. "Fine, if you're not unwrapping me, I'll unwrap myself." She moved her hand, towards her bow, I quickly grasped her wrist before she could take it off herself. "Clary, slow down Angel." I pulled both her hands up to above her head and held them in one hand. I kissed her lips, she kissed back hungrily. I moved back to kissing her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot on her throat. She moaned and arched into my body. I trailed her body with the hand that wasn't holding hers up over her head. I got to the bow surrounding her chest with my hand and pulled back to look at her. She nodded vigorously. I pulled on the bow and the thing came of, she arched her back so I could pull the fabric from her and toss it across the room. I went back to trailing kisses over her. I kissed the exposed skin. I pulled back again. "Clary, are you sure about this?" She nodded again.

**If you wanna skip the lemon go to the next bold underlined part!**

I gently cupped her left breast and squeezed, while watching her reaction. She moaned at the feeling it brought her. I smiled and brought my lips back to hers as I gently rubbed her left breast. She arched her back into my touch. She wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me into her body. I groaned as that action had her body rubbing against my erection. She ran her hands over my chest, her right hand gliding in between us and stroked me through my pants. I couldn't help but moan at her touch. She smiled against my lips. My entire body was thrilling with the overpowering need for her. I wondered how much further I could go and still be able to stop myself. Her lips detached themselves from mine and moved to my jaw, kissing along my jawline and then moved to my neck. I groaned and started kissing her neck again slowly working my way down her body. I lingered at her breasts, first kissing and sucking them through her bra. Soon I found the thing to be just plainly in the way and reached around her back to unclasp it. The bra flew to somewhere in the room, I really didn't care where it went to. I pulled back to look at Clary in awe. She was so perfect. Her nipples standing erect and they looked so inviting. Before Clary could wriggle out of my hold on her, I lowered myself back to her chest and took one of her nipples in my mouth, kissing, sucking and nipping the nipple. I let her hands out of my grip and moved my hand to the nipple I wasn't attached to with my mouth. I made sure to flick her nipple in my hand. Her moans filled the air and I loved the sound. I felt myself grow harder, if that was even possible. She was turning me on so much with just a simple sound. I brought my mouth to her other nipple, making sure to give it as much attention as I had given the previous one. When I felt her nails digging into my back, I continued my kisses downwards, over her stomach to right above the other bow she still had around her hips. I pulled the bow and Clary lifted her hips to make it easier to toss that away as well.

Clary turned me over so now she was on top of me. "I do believe you're wearing more clothes than I am, hardly fair is it?" She whispered as she bend over me with her lips near my ear. I swallowed, when did my Angel become so confident? She trailed her hands down to my pants and started unbuckling my belt, and unzipping the pants. Soon she had my pants off. All the clothes we had left on were her green lace thong and my boxers. Clary hovered back over me crushing her lips to mine. And I suspect she was grinding our bodies together on purpose, either trying to find friction or to get me so distracted I wouldn't be able to stop, which was working by the way. My hands found her hips and trailed along her sides. Then I trailed them down her back, caressing her ass when they reached that point. I couldn't help but give her asscheecks a little squeeze. She gasped into my mouth, probably she hadn't expected that.

I flipped her back over. I trailed my hand down her stomach and brushed gently over her thong feeling her heat through the fabric. She definitely was turned on all right. I took away my hand and she growled slightly at the loss of the feeling. I looked up at her, she was already nodding before I had looked up. I gently eased the thong off of her, and hovered back over her, crushing our lips together again as I went back to trailing a path down her stomach. She dug her nails back into my back, as if trying to communicate I wasn't going fast enough for her liking.

I gently rubbed circles into the sensitive skin right above her heat. Slowly lowering them to her heat. I heard her suck in a breath and diverted my attention from my fingers back to her face, I could see the lust in her eyes. I gently eased one finger in her and heard her moan as I saw the pleasure on her face. I attached my lips to hers feverishly as I gently thrusted my finger in and out of her. After a while I added another finger and felt how thight she was around my fingers. She was moving her hips in time to meet my thrusts. I gently rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her breathing became more like panting. I moved my lips to her throat, kissing her, nipping at her, sucking her skin. She was moaning a lot by now. "God... Jace..." She moaned over and over. She felt so wet. Her hands had moved and were now tugging at my boxers, trying to get them off. She managed to get them off, though I wasn't exactly cooperating with her on that part. I still wasn't sure how far I should take this. Soon I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers and watched her face fill with pleasure. I kissed her lips softly as I pulled my fingers out of her. She kissed me feverishly and pulled me on top of her. While my erection was ghosting over her entrance. "Clary... we can't..." My thoughts kept flying to the fact that I didn't have a condom with me. "Jace... I'm on the pill." She whispered a little timid at having to say that. She wrapped her legs around me, which made her heat press into me slightly and made me groan. She tried to tighten her legs so I'd push into her but I kept myself up. "God Jace I swear if you stop..." She didn't finish her threat, because I had reattached our lips. When she gave up on trying to talk while I kissed her, I pulled back. "I just need to be sure that this is what you want, Angel." She nodded. "I want you, I need you, Jace. Now!" She sounded very demanding as she said now. "This might hurt." I gently eased myself in her and pushed through her barrier, holding still there as she gave a little gasp and a tear rolled over cheek. I kissed the tear away.

I held still till she gave any indication she was ready. She moved her hips, I groaned. It's going to be very hard to hold still if she does that. "Jace... Move." I kissed her as I gently eased out of her and back in. We moaned each others name. Clary quickly was moving in sync with me. "Jace... faster... harder... please!" She moaned and demanded at the same time. I picked up the pace and did as she asked. I reached in between us and rubbed Clary's clit. I came at the same time as her walls tightened around me. Both moaning each others name as I collapsed on top of her. I kissed any part of her skin I could reach. As both our climaxes subsided and both our breaths returned to normal I pushed myself off her and rolled next to her. I pulled her in my arms peppering her shoulder with kisses. "I love you, Jace." She sounded exhausted. "I love you too, Angel."

**CPOV**

I woke up with arms around me. I could feel every part of my naked body that was touching Jace's. I smiled widely. I turned around to face Jace. "Morning gorgeous." I kissed his lips gently. "Morning." He was smiling too. This was going to be a good day. We had no where to go, and no one was going to come to the apartment today. I kissed him again and pulled back to whisper. "I love you." His smile grew wider and whispered back. "I love you too, Angel."

**Author's Note**

Didn't think I'd forget about the bad guy, did ya?

Tiffany's, bet y'all thought it was a ring!

All reviews are very much appreciated! How am I doing so far?

Song Jace was singing: Everything by Lifehouse

Necklace picture: . ?fromGrid=1&sku=24469077&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+2200+57&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=#p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+1-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+2200+57

I changed it so the pink sapphires would be green emeralds


	9. Being Happy

**Author's Note**

My apologies again, for the wait. I'm moving this month so, lots of packing going on here, combine that with school, giving not much free time left to write. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter though!

And I'll mention this again: all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated!

Shout out to all the lovely people that have reviewed so far.

RitzaHerondale – thanks for all the reviews!

Soldier Courtney – Sorry for the rough game of Truth and Dare (I might suck at playing truth or dare)

KyKat – You're making me blush over here!

Alea55 – Thanks!

Sizzyherondale – I also love how Jace comforts Clary with her nightmares. That's why I put it in there ;)

Gams2000 – In other fanfics apparently 4 days is enough to propose so... it could have been a ring...

And to the two anonymous reviewers: Thanks!

**CPOV – What happened before**

I woke up with arms around me. I could feel every part of my naked body that was touching Jace's. I smiled widely. I turned around to face Jace. "Morning gorgeous." I kissed his lips gently. "Morning." He was smiling too. This was going to be a good day. We had no where to go, and no one was going to come to the apartment today. I kissed him again and pulled back to whisper. "I love you." His smile grew wider and whispered back. "I love you too, Angel."

**JPOV**

I brought my lips to hers gently, letting them linger for a while. "So what did you want to do today?" Clary pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me. "Why don't I show you?" As her lips crashed onto mine, I heard a door slamming. Quickly I pulled the sheets up around us, not even a second as we're covered the door to Clary's room flies open. Clary and I looked over to the door to see who interrupted us. "God Izzy, learn to knock!" Clary yelled at my sister. Izzy stared at us in shock. Probably because Clary was still on top of me, even though our bodies were covered. "Izzy! Get. The. Hell. Out." I growled at my sister. "I'll wait in the living room, while you two get decent." Guess that meant the fun times are over for now. Izzy turned on her heel, leaving the door open. Clary quickly pecked my lips before sighing. "Guess we better go see what she wants. Before she walks in on us again." I grunted. Clary got off of me and started getting dressed, she tossed my clothes that were on the ground in the hamper. I got up as well and walked over to the dresser to take out some of my clothes and pulled them on. Seeing as we both spend a lot of time in each others bedrooms, especially at night, we both stashed some of our clothes in the others rooms, just a lot easier than running across the street each time to get clean clothes. I wrapped my arms around Clary's waist before she could walk out of the room. I pressed my lips to her neck. "You look beautiful, Angel." I took her hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked to the living room. I glared at my sister. So many cold showers and now that I could finally be with my girlfriend, Izzy has to go and walk in on us. "What do you want?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could master. I was looking forward to time alone with Clary and now it looked like Izzy was about to go steal Clary away from me for the rest of the day. "I want to go shopping!" I glared at Izzy. "Really you interrupt us, because you want to go shopping?! Go with Magnus!" Clary was abnormally quiet. She led us towards the sofa and sat me down to then sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me. I pressed my lips to her neck, smiling as I feel her shiver in my arms. "Izzy, I don't want to go shopping." Clary whined as she snuggled even closer to me. I smirked at Izzy, showing her that I won. Izzy looked pissed. "Fine." Izzy got up and left.

Clary followed after Izzy and made sure the front door was locked. I watched her swaying her lips as she walked after Izzy and a minute or two later as she came back to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the sofa. "Let's have some breakfast." Breakfast wasn't exactly what I had on my mind, but if that's what my Angel wanted I'd comply. She dragged me towards the kitchen and pushed me down on a chair. "I'll make us some french toast." She went over to the fridge and bent down, rummaging through it for the ingredients. She gave me a very nice view of her ass like this. I just wanted to take her right here in the kitchen, but she seemed very set on making us french toast. I watched her as she made the french toast. I had to admit she looked damn sexy, wielding a spatula. My eyes roamed her body hungrily. When she was done, she shoved the toasts on two plates. She placed one in front of me and another next to it. She got out sugar and eating utensils. Then plopped down next to me. I resorted to eating the toast with just a fork as I snaked an arm around her waist. When we were done eating, I cleared the table and started washing the plates.

**CPOV**

I saw Jace's muscles perfectly through his shirt as he scrubbed the plate he was holding. I found my feet carrying me towards him without consciously giving them the order. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my chest against his back. I moved my hands upwards roaming his chest. I could hear his breathing getting heavier. I would be kissing his neck, but I couldn't reach that without a step up. I mentally cursed my height. Jace twisted around in my arms, having dropped the plate back into the sink. He bent down and caught my lips with his. He was kissing me fiercely, and I was kissing him fiercely back. His hands came down to my waist, gliding over my hips, caressing my behind. They trailed further down to my thighs. He pulled on them, lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Now I had additional height so that he wouldn't need to bend down anymore. He trailed his hands back up, squeezing my behind as he came to it, back up my spine. He cupped my neck with one hand, keeping my face to his and wrapping his other arm around my waist keeping my body as close to his as possible.

Jace trailed kisses on my neck, sucking on my sensitive spot, making me moan. This was not what I had in mind, I was supposed to make him moan like that, not that I wasn't enjoying myself. I grinded our bodies together. I heard his muffled groan. I smiled and continued grinding our bodies together, trying to gain some more friction through our clothes. I could feel him growing harder, his bulge pressing to my heat. I suppressed a moan at the feeling of it. He pulled back from my neck and threw his head back as he let out another moan, giving me full access to his neck. I kissed his throat, feeling him moan through my lips. I kissed up and down his throat, while still grinding our bodies together. His hands went to the small of my back rubbing patterns on it, sending electric shocks of pleasure all through my body. I sucked on the hollow of his throat and drew several more moans from him. One of his hands moved from the small of my back to my breast. He started playing with it, over the clothing, and drew a moan from my lips, effectively detaching my lips from his throat. I threw my head back as I arched my back and pressed myself into his touch.

**(A/N: anyone who wants to skip the lemons... go to the next A/N)**

He moved his hand that was still placed on the small of my back to encircle his arm around my waist and lift me onto a counter top. I wanted to feel his skin on my skin, so I gently tugged at the hem of his shirt. He dropped his arms and let me pull his shirt off. His lips crashed back onto mine, while his hands ran over my sides, from my shoulders down to the hem of my shirt. He slowly lifted the shirt and I instinctively stretched my arms and pulled back slightly, giving him the room he needed to lift my shirt off. As soon as the shirt was off my body, he leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you Clary." His voice was very husky. "I love you too Jace." I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me. I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine. I felt his hand trail patterns on my back. He was being gentle with me, loving and careful. I slightly growled and dug my nails in his shoulders, indicating that I wanted him to take me now! I released my hold on his shoulders and started unbuckling his belt, pushing his jeans down, making sure his boxers are pulled down at the same time. He stepped out of his clothes. I took a moment to appreciate his naked body. He pushed me down onto the counter and started removing my jeans at an excruciating slow pace. "Jace, stop teasing." I growled at him. He chuckled and quickly removed my jeans and panties.

There was nothing gentle about the way we were now. He pounded in me like an animal, and I dug my nails into his back, leaving bloody trails on his back. When I came, I bit his neck, leaving teeth marks, sending him over the edge as well. When our breathing returned to normal, he pulled out and set me back on my feet. He went to collect our clothes. "Maybe we should get cleaned up." I know the suggestion could be innocent, but I planned for it to be anything but innocent. He looked up at me, something sparking in his eyes. I walked over to him, took the clothes from him and dumped them on the floor. I ran my hand over his chest, to his shoulder, over his arm, feeling all the muscles under my fingers and finally laced our fingers together. I led him towards the shower, and stepped in, not breaking my hold on his hand. He followed in after me and pulled the curtain closed behind him. I twisted the knobs, so the shower would rain down warm water on us. I pulled Jace closer to me, so that the warm water would run over both of us. My arms wrapped around his neck as an automatic reflex, pulling him even closer to me. I reached out on my tiptoes to kiss him, and he met my lips with his. He was kissing me tenderly, full of love. Heat sparked from my lips to every nerve in my body, I tingled all over. I needed him, needed more than this kiss, needed every inch of my body pressed to his. As if he could sense my needs, he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I trailed my hands over his chest, marveling over the feeling of his skin. I pulled back from the kiss, relocating my lips to his jaw, kissing a trail down his neck. I kissed my way down his chest, making sure to flick his nipples with my tongue, earning a moan from him. I had never done this before, so I was hoping I was doing well so far. My doubts over how to do this, weren't going to stop me from it though. I continued kissing downwards, till I was on eye level with his erection, sitting on my knees. I gently placed a kiss on his head. I wrapped my hand around his erection and heard him gasp. I let go of him and looked up. "Did I hurt you?" "God no, Clary. Just felt so good." I smirked and wrapped my hand around him again.

I experimentally pumped up and down his length, varying the amount of pressure, seeing what pleased him most. I slowly licked him up n down as well, taking him into my mouth as I reached his head for the third time. He moaned my name several times and cursed a lot. I took this as a good sign and as encouragement that I was doing well. I started sucking and licking, feeling him shiver and tremble through my lips. My hands stroking and caressing what didn't fit in my mouth.

Jace was moaning my name when he grabbed the tops of my arms and hauled me back to my feet. "My turn." He smirked as he pulled me close and started sucking on my neck. His descend downwards was slower than mine had been, probably because he lingered longer on my breasts, playing with them, kissing, sucking and nipping at them. "Oh God..." I couldn't help but moan at the sensations he brought me. He pulled back. "That ain't God, Angel. That's all me." I tugged lightly at his hair. "You're an ass." He grinned and continued his ministrations on my breasts, before kissing further downward. The lower his mouth got, the further I was lost in the sensations he was causing. I felt his hands pushing my legs slightly apart, not by force, more like guiding them slowly apart. He kissed my lower abdomen again, and trailed his tongue down to my heat. I slightly shivered at the feelings he ignited in my body. His head ducked in between my legs. I felt anxious about what he might be doing. And then I felt his tongue on my clit. I gasped at the feeling. It didn't take him long to have me moaning and trembling terribly. "Jace." I moaned, I had issues even thinking straight, how was I going to form a complete sentence. "Jace... I..." I groaned. "I..." With a swipe of his tongue, I slightly screamed. "Jace.." I removed my hands from the wall I had become pressed against and tugged lightly at Jace's hair, trying to get him to understand what I needed. "Jace... I ... I need..." I couldn't get the damn sentence out of my mouth, moaning and feeling. God I was so close. Jace pulled back slightly, still breathing on my sensitive flesh. I whimpered a little at the loss of touch. "What do you need, baby? Tell me what you need." I was breathing very heavy and tried to get the sentence out. "I..." I couldn't form the sentence, so I just tugged at his hair and breathed out the one word I hoped would tell him what I needed. "You." He swiped his tongue along me once more before standing up in front of me. His face was glistening with dampness. I had thought it would disgust me when he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't even mind the slightly odd taste, I loved how his lips moved with mine, how his tongue caressed mine. I couldn't get enough of him, not now, not ever. He lifted my leg over his hip. His erection ghosted over my clit. I moaned at the feeling of it. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled myself up, wrapping my other leg around him too. I needed him inside me now. He slid his hand in between us, placing his thumb on my clit as he pushed into me. I moaned and screamed as I came around him while he penetrated me. I kissed him frantically as he started pulling out and pushing back in, allowing me to ride out my orgasm. I clawed at him leaving nailmarks all over him, his chest, his arms, his back. As he continued to thrust into me, fast and hard, I felt myself getting closer to the edge again. "God Jace." I tugged at his hair as I continued moaning his name. "You feel.. " I moaned incontrollable by now. "so gooood!" I felt him smirk against my lips as I reclaimed them with mine. His hands ran all over me, gripping my thighs, my hips, playing with my body as he continued pounding into me. We both were moaning incontrollable, but I was lost in the feelings he caused. Barely aware of the sweet things he was murmuring in my ear. "I love you, Angel." "I need you." "You are my everything." We reached our climaxes at the same time, clutching at each other, kissing each other. I tightened my hold on him, refusing to let go, even as our breathing evened out.

I whimpered when he slid out of me. I didn't want him to be any further from me than he was before. I wanted to be joined to him for as much as possible and as long as possible . He gently pried my legs from his waist and set me on my feet. He gently kissed me and then grabbed my shampoo, squirted some in his hand and rubbed it in my hair for me. I watched him, tracing my hands over him as he washed my hair. He took the bodywash next and soaped me all up. He moved and pulled me straight under the running water, washing out the shampoo and clearing my body from soap. I was amazed by how gentle and caring he looked while cleaning me. While the soap was flowing of my body, his fingers lightly traced my lips, a look of awe stuck on his face. I took the shampoo and started cleaning his hair, he bent down for me so I could reach him properly. Next I soaped up his body, careful and gentle. I smirked when I noticed he was getting hard again. I pushed him under the stream of the water. I couldn't keep my hands off him though, trailing my hands over his chest and arms. Jace turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and I quickly followed. He grabbed a towel and dried me off. I did the same for him, making sure to 'accidentally' brush his erection as much as I could.

**(A/N: Lemons over)**

**CPOV**

I loved the effect I had on him and the effect he had on me. Even though we just had each other, my need for him was not nearly quenched. I lifted my head so I could watch his face. His eyes were already focused on my face as he met my gaze. I couldn't get used to his golden eyes on me. The way he looked at me made my cheeks flood with blood, blushing so fiercely I was convinced that I must resemble a tomato. He brought his hands to my face and cupped my cheeks. "I love you, Angel." Then he bent down and kissed me, gentle and loving. I spoke against his lips, because he wasn't exactly giving me room to speak. "I love you too."

**JPOV**

I carried Clary to her bed. Clary was kissing each inch of me she could reach, clearly indicating that she wanted more. But I was beat and needed some rest before I could go for another round. "Clary, I need rest!" Clary giggled and kissed me. Was this woman trying to kill me? She was insatiable... and I loved that about her. Her need for me was as strong as my need for her. Even then I still needed rest. She cuddled up to me and slung her arm across my chest. "Then rest." I kissed her hair. "I love you, Jace." I smiled, truly happy in the moment. "I love you too, Angel." Today has been perfect so far. It was my last thought before exhaustion claimed me in sleep.

**CPOV**

When I woke from our nap the sky outside my bedroom window seemed dark and I heard my stomach grumble. We hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, granted we'd been slightly distracted. "How about we go out to dinner?" I looked up at Jace and nodded. We got out of bed, quickly locating clothes and throwing them on. We both arranged our hair so it didn't look like we'd been... busy all day. Jace grabbed my hand as he pulled us out of the apartment. "So where would you like to go?" I didn't really have all that many favorite restaurants. "Umm you can pick." A grin slowly spread over Jace's face. He led me over to his car and opened the passenger door for me, once I was seated in the car he carefully closed the door and got in on the driver's side. "Let me show you the best restaurant this town has to offer!" After a 15 minute drive we stopped outside of a diner. It didn't look like much from where we were. "Really?" I looked at Jace with doubt on my face clearly. "The outside does not resemble the diner at all, Clary. Just go with it." There were neon letters, of which several weren't working, that proclaimed the establishment to be named Taki's. I trusted Jace, so I would indulge this. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. We walked to the diner and were greeted by some sort of doorman. Jace had a quiet conversation with him, before the doorman opened the door for us. As soon as the door closed behind us, I couldn't help but asking. "Who was that?" "Who? Clancy? He keeps out unwanted people." I nodded, not knowing why a diner would need to keep out unwanted people. It's a diner, you'd think they'd be happy with the customers, no matter who they were. Jace led us over to a booth, we sat across from one another. His hands refusing to let go off mine, even when a very busty blonde waitress came over.

I looked over to the waitress, who was obviously eyeing Jace and not paying me any attention what so ever. I shifted my eyes back to Jace who seemed oblivious to the arrival of the waitress. I heard her clear her throat and shifted my gaze back to her. "So what can I get you?" She was still only looking at Jace. "What do you want Clary?" He had laid a menu in front of me and I quickly trailed my eyes over the menu. "Umm Lasagna and a coke?" Jace didn't bother looking at the menu. "I'll have the same." The waitress bend over a little more, showing a hell of a lot of cleavage, but walked away after a minute or so, clearly annoyed that Jace hadn't even looked at her. I met Jace's eyes and he looked amused. "What?" I started getting defensive, something about that look made me want to slap him. "You look cute when you're annoyed, but why are you annoyed?" I let my gaze travel to the waitress before answering him. "She was clearly trying to get in your pants." The waitress kept looking over here and shooting me daggers. Why the hell was that? "Lucy?" My head snapped back to him, how the hell did he know her name. "How do you know her name? You didn't even look at her." My eyes narrowed. "I might have hooked up with her a couple of times..." Ah that's why she was glaring daggers at me. Jace looked at me with a worried expression. I just shook my head and leaned in. He met me halfway and pressed our lips together.

When our food arrived Jace let go off my hand and dug into his food. A weird satisfied look came over his face as he ate. I was a bit more hesitant to start. I slowly cut a piece of my lasagna and put it in my mouth. After chewing carefully and swallowing, I had to admit... this was the best damn lasagna I had ever eaten. It was a lot of lasagna though, I probably wouldn't be able to eat this all on my own. So after Jace had eaten his, he started helping me eat mine, insisting it was rude to let anything that good go to waste.

He smirked at me. "How about some dessert?" He held up a hand to signal the waitress. He ordered a crème brûlée with two spoons. When it came out Jace took both spoons. He spooned some of the dessert and brought the spoon to my mouth. I willingly opened for him as he shoved it in my mouth. The taste exploded in my mouth, rich, full and delicious. I don't see why Jace wanted two spoons, because he refused to give me one. When I called him on it, he simply said he had originally intended to give me one. But that he was having a blast feeding me, watching my reaction to the dessert. Then he dropped his voice. "Almost as good as watching your reaction when..." He let his voice trail off and I knew what he was aiming at, my cheeks flamed red.

Jace paid for dinner, and escorted me back to the car like the gentleman he was, round me anyways. After getting in the car himself and putting it in drive, he laced our fingers together. The ride home was quiet, but comfortable, neither felt the need to talk and just enjoyed the others' company.

**JPOV**

When we got back to the apartment from dinner, Clary insisted on calling Izzy and Allie for shopping tomorrow or she would never hear the end of her ditching Izzy for me. I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me while she made the calls. She had quickly set up a shopping trip, making sure she was with at least two people when going out.

Clary led me back to her bedroom and picked out a movie to watch. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep against my chest, both of us under the covers and in pj's... well what u call pj's, more like underwear. I watched my Angel sleep and kissed her forehead gently before settling in the sleep myself.

I followed the girls not all too closely, I didn't want to seem like a stalker, I just wanted to make sure Clary was safe. I wasn't a fan of shopping, but Clary had insisted that she should go shopping with Isabelle and Aline, or they would never let it go. So I followed to make sure my Angel was safe. They headed into a store, normal clothing store. So I positioned myself against a tree in the mall, making sure that if they came out they wouldn't see me, but I would see them. They took forever in the store, I checked my watch repeatedly. After about 2 hours they came out of the store, Izzy had like a dozen bags hanging from her arms, while Aline had like half a dozen and Clary only had two. I smiled at my Angel, still not a big shopper even after all these shopping trips with Izzy. They walked back to the car and dumped their bags in the trunk, before going back into the mall for more shopping. This time they went into Victoria's Secret, my interest in this shopping trip suddenly spiked, imagining Clary in all kinds of lingerie.

"You know, it's kind of creepy following girls around like that." I turned to see where the voice came from. I saw a man, approximately the age of Robert, making him old enough to be my father. He had fair blonde hair, angular facial features and a very stern look on him. "What's it to you?" I narrowed my eyes at the man. He was rather large, with a broad chest. I was trying to see if I'd be able to take him on if I had to. "My daughter is one of those girls." I sized him up before answering. "You don't look a thing like Aline." The man shook his head. "Not Aline." My eyes widened in shock. This was Valentine, Clary's biological father.


	10. Getting Clary

**Author's Note**

My apologies for updating so late... I just couldn't get the chapter right... first time around Jace not bad ass enough... second time around too bad ass and then the story line isn't going to go right... So third time...

**JPOV**

After the realization set in, Valentine struck out at me. I had just enough time to duck out of the way, his fist just barely missing my face. I planted my feet and was ready for him to strike again. I would kill this man if he touched my girlfriend. I would keep her safe. Valentine's fist came at me again, I blocked and kicked him. Seeing him gasp for air was very satisfying. His eyes shot up and he looked at me with full on rage. His eyes flicked past me and I couldn't chance looking where he was looking, so I circled slowly around him. I made sure that he was in my line of sight the entire time as I came to see what his eyes flickered too. Two men came at us, and they had manic smiles on their faces. Both stocky and broad men, looked like they were easily twice my size. The fact that they were cracking their knuckles told me that they weren't going to help me. I wasn't liking my chances against three men. Valentine was getting up slowly and tried to punch me again. I blocked both his fists as the men had now come within range. The one with black hair struck out at me and I grabbed his arm, noticing that he wasn't very balanced on his feet, I pulled him forward, bringing him to his knees. The man with brown hair struck me though. My jaw felt like it was on fire. He pulled back again, and I jumped out of the way, landing on the back of the leg of the man with black hair. I heard the snap of the bone beneath my weight. At least one of them was now more or less out. He growled beneath me. I made sure to get out of reach of him quickly, ducking under Valentine's fist that was coming towards me. I didn't see the brown haired man pull out a knife until it connected with my arm. When he pulled it back out blood started flowing down the arm, and dripping onto the floor of the mall. I gritted my teeth against the pain. I ducked out of the way of a couple more swings of Valentine. After trying to dodge the attacks coming toward me, Valentine had managed to grab onto my wounded arm, and squeezed on it. Making me bite my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. Jace Wayland does not scream out in pain. The brown haired man stabbed me in the other arm too. The black haired man was limping towards me. I saw the pure rage in his eyes, felt something hit me over the head from behind and felt a bone snap before I blacked out.

**CPOV**

I was quite happy with the shopping trip, despite the amount of hours it had taken Aline and Isabelle to put together outfits and try them all on. I just had gotten two outfits in the first store, while Isabelle had shopped for like 12 bags of stuff and Aline for 6. Those two really know how to spend money. Then we had gone to Victoria's Secret, Isabelle wanted a corset and bunch of other stuff. I was browsing the lingerie and found couple things I thought Jace would love me in, so I bought those. Not without getting a bunch of teasing from Aline and Isabelle though. I had dumped all my clothes at the apartment and tagged along with Izzy to the Institute. I went looking for Jace, I couldn't find him anywhere though. Must be out... My face fell, I had looked forward to seeing Jace after the shopping trip. I went back home, he'd come find me when he wanted to see me. I hope it's soon. Several days went by and still no sign of Jace, I just figured he was spending some quality time with Alec. I had been hogging him a lot...

After two days I was getting quite concerned and called Izzy. "Hey Izzy, you seen Jace in past couple of days?" "Umm I thought he was with you? He hasn't been home in days!" She sounded surprised. "He hasn't been here, where could he be?" "I'm coming over, now!" Izzy hung up on me. I walked towards the front door, as I passed the mail. The top envelop was addressed to me. I grabbed it as I went to open the door for Isabelle. She waltzed into the apartment, I shut the door behind her and followed her to the living room. She started ranting about how it wasn't weird for Jace to disappear days on end, but that it was weird he'd leave me alone for so long. I wasn't really paying attention. I stared at the envelop, somehow I thought it was important to read it. I opened it up. "Why are you reading your mail right now? Jace is missing! We gotta go find him!" I signaled for Izzy to quiet down. "I don't know why, but I have this gut feeling about this letter." I sat down on a chair. "Fine, we'll read the damn letter!" Izzy moved to hover over my shoulder to read along.

_Dear Clarissa,_

_I'm sure by now you've noticed that you're missing your boyfriend. _

_If you want to see him again, you'll follow the instructions I'll give you in this letter. Don't tell anyone about the contents of this letter. I've got ways of finding this out. Don't bother getting yourself bugged, or chipped so someone can follow you, where you'll end up they won't work anyway. Don't bother contacting the police. Just like those futile attempts your mother and Luke have made at getting me arrested, I won't be caught. _

_Tell your friends you're meeting Jace for a date on new years eve, which explains why he has been missing for the past several days. He was setting up for a date._

_Wear some pretty clothes, you want to be convincing that you're in fact going on a date. Then go down to the East river. Sit down on the bench near the abandoned factory. I will meet you there at midnight._

_If you fail to follow these simple instructions, that pretty boy of yours will pay the price. I will get what I want even if I have to kill everyone you love._

_Looking forward to seeing you soon,_

_Valentine Morgenstern_

New years' eve... that's only two days away. We need to work out a plan. I signaled for Izzy to be quiet. "Looks like I'm going on a date on New Years' eve! We need to go shop for a new outfit!" I signaled for Izzy to go out of her mind. "Totally! Let's go shopping!" For someone who didn't know Izzy so well, it would seem that she was totally hyped about going shopping. I however could tell the concern that showed in her voice and in her eyes.

Everything was set, Izzy knew what to do when I went out on my 'date with Jace'. I did as I was told, I was all dolled up. Izzy had helped me with my make up and picking out an outfit so it wouldn't be obvious that I clearly was not going on a date. I went to East River and sat on the bench near the abandoned factory. I looked at my watch, a couple minutes to midnight. Someone sat down next to me. I looked over. The man was wearing a long dark brown trench coat with one of those weird detective hats on his head. I could see the nearly white hair underneath. I tensed up. His hands were gloved as he put one of them on my knee. "Glad you could come." From what I had heard from Jonathan it was best to not contradict Valentine or speak up for yourself. Jonathan had arrived home with bruises more than once because he hadn't done what Valentine asked of him. So I stayed silent. "Aren't you going to acknowledge my presence?" I heard the slight annoyance in his voice. "Good evening." I was short and I hoped the microphone that was taped to my body could pick everything up. They had also made sure a tracker was stuffed in the sole of my shoe, and I had one in my pocket, just in case. "Clarissa." He sounded angry. So I turned towards him. "Good evening, Father." Jonathan had also mentioned that calling him Dad, Daddy, or anything but Father was out of the question. I missed my brother, and his murderer, our father, was sitting here, right in front of me. There was nothing I could do, I had to go along with it, because he had Jace. Valentine's eyes softened a little. "Better. Now join me for a walk." I stood up as he did and walked with him. He opened a car door for me and I got in. He handed me clothes. "Change into these. Now." He closed the door on me and turned his back so he wouldn't see me change. I changed into the clothes. I was still pulling the new shirt down, when he turned and caught the wires. He dragged me out of the car and pulled the shirt back over my head. He ripped the wires from my body. Where the tape was ripped away my skin stung. He patted down the pants he had given me and ordered me to dump my shoes on the ground. He gave me back the shirt he had brought so I could put it on again. As he opened the door again for me, and I turned to get in, something struck me hard on the head. I fell forward and hit my head on the doorframe right before passing out.

I awoke when the sun began to rise and groaned. Why didn't someone shut the damn curtains? I sat up and noticed that I was in pajamas. Who put me into these? I got out of bed, and savagely janked the curtains closed. As I was about to crawl back into bed, the door opened. I saw nearly white hair and turned my head away from the door. "Good morning, Clarissa." My head was pounding and I reached up to touch the sore spot. "Yes, you hit your head quite hard. There's some aspirin in your bathroom." I glared at him. "Where's Jace?" He looked enraged. "You shall be obedient. You don't want to end up like Jonathan, do you?" His look softened, probably because of the shock on me face. "Why did you kill Jonathan?" I must be too straightforward. "It will do you well to refrain yourself, Clarissa. Your mother seems to have had the same effect on you. You have to learn to be obedient to your parents." I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. "Good, you're learning. Jace is the room next to yours. Through that door." He pointed at a door. I looked at him with a question clearly on my face, figuring it would be better for Jace and myself that he approved. Valentine nodded. I hated asking for permission to see my boyfriend, but I didn't want to push Valentine. I slowly got up and opened the door. The room beyond was dark, there was an outline of a small twin bed, a dresser, and two other doors. One was marked BATHROOM, identical to the one in my room. I heard the footsteps behind me, indicating Valentine was coming too, to see how I would respond. I saw the shape on the bed as I came nearer. First thing I noticed was a cast on his right leg and I gasped. My eyes travelled upwards, seeing bandages on his arms. My hand came up to cover my mouth as I looked at my boyfriend in horror. What had been done to him? I slowly walked over to him. He wasn't moving, was he still breathing? I sat down next to him and pressed fingers to his neck, hoping to feel a pulse. Relief washed through me as I felt the pulse beneath my fingers. I gently moved the hair from his face, stroking it away from his eyes. I craddled his face in my hands, I leaned forward. "Wake up, Baby. Wake up. I need you." I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake. I kept murmuring to him. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "He's been out for a couple of days. He put up a fight... It didn't turn out very well for him." "Please, leave us alone for a while." The hand disappeared and footsteps went towards the door. "Oh Clarissa?" I turned towards him. "I don't want you to be miserable, so your boyfriend serves a double purpose here. Neither of you are to leave the house." He disappeared through the door.

I lay down on the bed next to Jace and turned towards him. I trailed my hand over his face, gently tracing his lips, his cheekbones. "Please Baby, please wake up." Tears rolled freely over my face. I covered us both with the sheets and kept my hands on him afterwards. "Please I need you, wake up." I fell asleep begging him to wake up.

**Author's Note**

As always, please do review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I will try to update as soon as possible with the next chapter. Almost done moving so I will have a little more time to write.


	11. Clary's Plan

**VPOV (Valentine's)**

4 days earlier

"Pangborn! Stop it! That's enough!" I watched him land another kick on the boy. Clearly he passed out as soon as Pangborn broke the golden boy's leg. Even with a broken leg the broad man didn't stop. "We have to get him out of here. We're in a mall for God's sake! Blackwell, carry the boy!" I stalked off, expecting both men to follow me. I got into the car and waited. Soon Blackwell put the boy into the car on the backseat next to me and then walked around to the driver's side. Pangborn had taken the passenger's seat up front and was glaring at the road, muttering something about killing the boy for breaking his leg. I pulled out my phone and call the doctor that owed me, he agreed to meet us at the manor.

The doctor was waiting in his car on the driveway when we arrived. He got out of his sleek black Mercedes and joined us as we went inside. Pangborn got a cast on his leg. The doctor turned to the annoying blonde boy, cleaned his cuts and bandaged his arms. He put his leg in a cast and checked all the bruises Pangborn administered to him. "This boy is lucky, if whoever did this continued for a bit longer he would have gone into a coma, possibly died. As it is he might be out for a couple of days." I glared at Pangborn. "Dammit Pangborn, I need him to get to Clarissa." Blackwell carried the boy to the room next to Clarissa's.

**IPOV (Isabelle's)**

2 days earlier

"Clary, you can't be serious about this?!" We were standing in front of some shop that implements tracking devices in peoples skin. I stared at Clary. "How do you think you'll be able to find me without it?" Clary looked desperate and I figured she was. We bought her a new outfit for her fake date. "Come on, Izzy. Let's get this over with, next stop is an electronics store." I just nodded. I feared her plan wouldn't work. We walked into the store. There was a bulky man sitting behind a counter. Clary stepped up to the counter and explained what she wanted. When the man asked how we planned to pay for this, I just slapped a credit card on the counter. I'm sure Mom and Dad would understand all of our crazy expenses today... after I explained it all to them that is. We also stopped by an electronics store and picked up some stuff. Clary intended to tape some stuff to herself to distract Valentine, so he wouldn't suspect she got chipped. When we got home we hid a tracker in one of the shoes she was going to wear. "God Clary, I hope this works." "It'll have to work." She handed me the tracking device. "Just don't forget your part, Izzy." I nodded. I feared for my friend, but also for my brother. I walked Clary to her apartment. We said goodbye. Tomorrow would be a hell of a day. Sleep evaded me. I checked on the tracking device loads of times to make sure it worked. Every time during the night it indicated that Clary was across the street in her apartment. This eased my mind a little bit, but I was afraid it wouldn't work.

**CPOV**

I felt someone stroking my hair. I knew that touch, so gentle and loving, but it couldn't be. Jace was unconscious and I didn't know if he'd wake. I must be dreaming. I refused to try and open my eyes, silently sobbing. "Shhh, it's ok Clary." This dream was so realistic. His voice sounded perfect, like it only did in real life. I felt the bed move and heard a gasp. My eyes flew open and saw Jace's face in a wince. "Jace..." He had moved somehow and was now facing me. "Hi Angel." "Be careful, you're pretty banged up." I looked over him making sure his bandages were still in place. They looked in place, but bloodier than I remembered. He brought his arm up and stroked my hair again, but I saw him wince with the movement. "Jace, lie down. You're hurt." I gently pushed his chest and he lay down on his back, but I saw him take in a sharp breath when I had pushed him. I lifted his shirt and saw his entire chest was bruised. I gasped. "Jace, what happened to you?" I looked up at him. "I fought three against one, and looks like I didn't win. No fair, they had weapons." He looked at his arm. "If they didn't have weapons, I so would've won." I rolled my eyes. "You're barely able to move and still cocky enough to claim you could've won?" He gave me a look as to say 'you're kidding me right, I'm freaking awesome'. I rolled my eyes. "Clary?" I focused on his eyes, they were as golden as ever. He was looking so concerned at me. "Are you okay? That looks like a nasty cut on your forehead." I nodded. "I tripped and hit my head on the car." I explained what happened, leaving out how Isabelle knew and my chip, and how I ended up here. "Clary, you shouldn't have done that. You should've stayed at home." "Valentine has you here and is threatening you, and you expect me to stay home?" I looked at him like he was crazy. We argued back and forth for a while, before we noticed a presence that had joined us in the room. I looked at Jace asking him with my eyes if he knew when he arrived. He gave a little shake of his head. I turned my attention to the presence. It was a bulky man, with his leg in a cast, though he didn't use any crutches to get around, and was remarkably quiet for having a cast. Jace tried to pull me back and position himself in front of me, wincing all the time. I quickly got off the bed and stood between the man and Jace. The man grinned at me. "Miss Clarissa." He looked behind me. "Brat, I still have unfinished business with you." He looked murderous. His attention returned to me before speaking. "Valentine is expecting you. I suggest not keeping him waiting." I looked at the man and feared for Jace if I left him here with that man. "And who may you be?" He looked at me with disgust. "Pangborn, I suggest not asking questions and not speaking in Valentine's presence when you haven't been asked a question." I took a defensive stance, making sure to stay in between Jace and Pangborn. "I will not leave Jace. If Valentine wishes to speak to me, he knows where I am." Pangborn smirked. "Feisty." He came up to me and trailed a finger over my face. I heard Jace growl in the background, but I refused to show that it bothered me in the slightest. "I like that in a woman." "Pangborn, get your hands off my daughter." I grinned up at Pangborn. "Sorry Sir." "Leave now and don't step foot in this room again. I can't have you murder that boy before I say so." Pangborn left with a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry about that children. Now seeing our golden boy is awake. It'd serve you both well to not be disobedient. Clarissa knows what could happen if someone is disobedient." Valentine gave me a pointed look. "And Clarissa, it'll serve you well to remember that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I will have food send up regularly. For now, both of you should rest and heal up." Valentine left us and soon a girl came up with food and another carrying a tray with bandages and salves. They left them on the dresser in Jace's room and left us.

**IPOV**

I was checking the device every five minutes, but it didn't seem to pick anything up since the evening Clary was supposed to go meet Valentine. A faint trace, like they were moving at extreme fast speed after the meeting time and then soon after, it seemed to disappear entirely. All I could tell was that it went somewhere north. Luke and Jocelyn were now in rooms here with us. They wanted to be as close as they could be in case the device picked up something. I silently cursed Clary for letting me be the one to tell her parents that she went after my adoptive brother. Everyone was so worried about Clary and Jace. Clary's plan wasn't working very well as it was. It had been over a week by now, and we were no closer to finding them than we were at the start of the week.

_Flashback_

On New Years I went over to Jocelyn and Luke's apartment. I knocked on the door and Jocelyn opened the door. "Hi Isabelle, Clary isn't home right now." I nodded. "Actually I didn't come to talk to Clary, may I come in?" "Of course dear, come on in." She led me to the living room and I sat down. "Is Luke here too?" Luke came from the kitchen into the living room. "Did I hear my name?" I nodded. "I wanted to invite both of you to our New Years party. I'm sorry for it being so late minute. We invited Clary... I figured it would be nice to invite you two too." I knew this apartment was bugged, so I couldn't tell them here. "Of course dear, we would love to come." I smiled and said my goodbyes.

I paced around in the Institute for hours till the doorbell rang. They were here... I flitted down the stairs. Max, Alec, Magnus and my parents were downstairs, waiting in the living room. I hadn't told them yet either, I figured it would be less bad if I just told everyone at the same time. I didn't think I'd be able to get it out twice. I opened the front door and let Luke and Jocelyn in. I led them to the living room. They looked around and turned on me. "Where is Clary?" This got the attention of everyone else and Mom asked. "Isabelle? Where are Clary and Jace?" I stared at the ground and explained them what had happened, what her plan was. They were all incredibly mad that I had let Clary do that.

_End flashback_

The house had seemed to fill up even more after New Years, Simon and Aline were here now too, worried like the rest of us. Simon had shown up the second of January, asking where Clary was. He said it was unlike her to not respond to him for two-three days. The day after Aline came by, asking where Clary was because she hadn't responded to her either. So now we had a full house of people wondering where Clary and Jace were.

**JPOV**

It was about a week since I had woken up from my unconscious state. Clary had been taking care of me, because really I could hardly move. She changed my bandages, helped me change clothes, helped me go to the bathroom, helped me shower. Basically I needed help with everything with the broken leg and the bandaged arms. At least now my arms seemed to be mostly healed, and the bruises on my chest had turned to an ugly yellow-ish color, indicating that they were also healing. We had moved to her room, it was more spacious and there were no camera's. In my room were several camera's. We made no illusions though, we were sure there were microphones recording what we said.

Clary signaled to me, pointing towards the bathroom. This was something new. She gave me a meaningful look as if to say 'tell me you need to go to the bathroom'. So I obliged. "Clary, would you mind terribly helping me to the bathroom?" She smiled at me proudly, giving me the sense that she loved that I could read her so well. "Of course." She helped me up and into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and locked it. She turned on the water from the sink and let the shower run. I looked at her questionably. "There was something I hadn't told you before, but I couldn't risk them picking it up. She held out her arm, where I had noticed a small bruise before. "There's a tracking chip in there, but I'm pretty sure the signal is blocked seeing Isabelle isn't here with the cavalry yet. We need to find whatever is jamming the signal and wreck that." I nodded. Neither of us had left these two rooms, so we weren't sure where the device, or devices could be. We weren't even sure if we were in a house, or an apartment, ... or anything really.

Clary helped me back into the bedroom after our chat. What we didn't expect was someone waiting there for us.


	12. What Does Valentine Want

**CPOV**

I looked at Jace, seeing my anxiety, fear copied in his eyes. My mind was racing as I turned my attention back to the white-haired man in front of us. Jace and I stood still in the middle of my bedroom with Jace leaning on me, because of his cast. The man, my Father, stood up. "I see you've found a place where there are no microphones." He didn't seem more pissed off than last time I've seen him, so he must not have heard what I had just told Jace in the bathroom. I squeezed Jace's side, where I was holding on to him to give him balance, lightly. I gently pulled him forward, so we were moving towards the bed. Jace sat down on it, pulling me with him and tucking me behind his body, so he could shield me from my biological father. "What do you want?" As Jace asked this the arm he had thrown around me, tightened protectively. I saw anger flash through Valentine's eyes. Gently I placed a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Father. Did you need something?" I tried to sound normal, but I couldn't quite cover up the disgust in my voice as I said the word Father. Valentine smiled rather creepy before answering. "Yes Clarissa, I do need something. I will fill you in later. For now you need to get dressed. You and I will be going out to dinner. Blackwell will bring food up for the boy." This was clearly a command, so I just nodded, figuring it's better for Jace's sake if I didn't argue. "Formal. You should find whatever you need in your closet." Valentine turned and left the room, locking it behind him. Jace dropped his arm and angled his body to look at me. The look in his eyes was incredulous, like he couldn't believe I wasn't putting up a fight. "You're not really going, are you?" I looked at him like he was insane. "It wasn't a question, Jace. If I don't go, he'll take it out on you. Plus it'll be the first time either of us, will be able to get out of our rooms." I hope he got what I meant. I was going out, maybe Izzy could pick up my signal.

I walked to my closet, which was huge, almost like a personal mall. Isabelle and Aline would totally love to have one of these. I walked towards the back where I had spotted formal dresses last time I had gone in to pick out some clothes. All the dresses were in my size and they all would compliment my body. I picked out a black dress that would fall to my ankles, with a split to mid thigh, giving me decent moving space. It had a sweetheart neckline. I also picked out some nice black underwear, lace because apparently the majority of underwear in this closet was lace. I matched my dress with black pumps and a black clutch. I walked out of the closet in my outfit. I heard Jace gasp as he took me in. I twirled to give him a full vie of the outfit before meeting his gaze. I saw that his eyes had darkened. The lust was clear in his eyes. "You look gorgeous, Angel." Blood rushed to my cheeks, staining my skin and giving away how much my boyfriend could affect me with simple words. "Thank you, Jace. But! I'm not done yet." I walked into the bathroom. I pinned up my hair so that it was out of my face, but flowed beautifully around my shoulders. Somehow there was really expensive make up in my bathroom, but after having seen the closet, it really shouldn't surprise me. I did my make up naturally, adding just a thin line of eyeliner.

I walked back out into the bedroom and gave Jace a small peck on his lips. Before I was aware of what was happening. Jace had gripped my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him and he was hovering over me. "So gorgeous." He murmured before attacking my lips and letting his hands roam over my body. I slightly moaned before I came to my senses and gently pushed Jace off me. I got off of the bed and retouched my lipstick, before speaking. "I will see you when I get back." I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Clary?!" I turned to look at Jace. "I love you. Be careful." I smiled at him before answering. "I love you too."

The door opened and Valentine was standing behind it looking me over. "You look beautiful, Clarissa. So much like your mother. Let's get going." He offered his arm and I took it. He led me out of the room and down a hallway. The hallway had several doors like mine and Jace's. The only thing other than the doors to be seen were the lights that were here n there and the whiteness of the walls. No personal touch, no paintings, no pictures, no color, just white. I figured the doors would be more bedrooms. We arrived at the stairs and went down a floor. He led me away from the stairs to into a hallway, similar to the one we had just been in. Several doors with a light in between here and there and bare white walls. He stopped at a door. When he opened the door, I gasped. All along the walls were glass cases containing all kinds of jewelry, very expensive looking jewelry. I heard Valentine chuckle at my reaction. "For the dinner tonight you should wear some appropriate jewelry. Most of these were picked out by your mother. You can chose some to borrow for the evening." I walked into the room, curious to see what kind of jewelry my mom had picked out once upon a time. There were several outrageous pieces that I was sure my mom would never pick out. There was a case towards the back that seemed to talk to me, have an incredible pull on me, wanted me to get closer. When I got closer I saw that it was a rather simple necklace, with a simple bracelet and simple earrings. I stared at it. It would've looked amazing on my mom. The green sheen of it seemed like it complimented my and mom's eyes perfectly. Valentine had followed me into the room, but I hadn't paid him any attention until he spoke. "Those were your mother's favorite. They would suit you well." He got them out of the case. He fastened the necklace around my neck and the bracelet around my wrist. Then he handed me the earrings, which I put in my ears quickly. "You look really pretty. My business partners will be impressed." Business partners? He was introducing me to people? He looked at his watch. "We should be going." There was not much more to see as we made our way through the rest of the house, to the front door. All the doors we passed were closed, so I couldn't tell what was behind any of them. All that I could tell was that it was a three story house and that it was huge.

I was ushered into a black car as we drove to some unknown location. There wasn't much to see, the back of the car was so darkly tinted that I couldn't tell what was outside and there was a division up between the backseat and the front so I couldn't even see the front window, let alone look through it. The only glimpse I got from my surroundings was when I got into the car, and that was on the houses grounds. So all I saw was a neatly organized front yard, which a huge driveway. "Clarissa, this dinner is important. I will be introducing you to my business partners. I advice you to not be cross. Even if just for the sake of that boy." "Jace." I said, clenching my teeth together. I hated how Valentine kept referring to Jace as boy. "Excuse me?" I figured it'd be better for Jace and myself if I was polite, even if I was being stubborn. "The boy's name is Jace, Father. I would appreciate it if you would call him by his name." I was being bold and I knew it. Valentine started laughing, which shocked me. I had expected him to backhand me for being bold, or something along those lines. After he stopped laughing, he started talking again. "You and I are more alike that you know, Clarissa. I said a similar thing to my Father about Jocelyn, once upon a time. Jocelyn was the one who taught me that to love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. Love makes us weak, Clarissa. It will serve you well to remember that. You would not be in this position if you didn't love the boy. But fine, I will call him Jace." I sat there shocked for the rest of the drive.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Valentine offered me his arm again. He led me through the restaurant to a door in the back and then walked through it. The room beyond was huge and full of people.

**IPOV**

The device started flashing somewhere late in the afternoon. I started screaming for everyone, yelling at the top of me lungs. "We got a signal!" Everyone gathered in the living room. The device showed that a signal was found, meaning Clary was out in the open, but that it needed time to find the location. Currently it just said Northern hemisphere. I groaned as Luke basically ripped the device from my hands. "How long does this take?" I shook my head, I didn't know. "Before it was instant, until the signal disappeared." Everyone was starting to get ready. Jocelyn called the police and they said they were on the way. We all had emergency bags ready in the cars to go get Clary and Jace as soon as possible. We all sat there in the living room. The police had arrived and brought in a bunch of professional looking equipment, waiting for the device to clarify/specify more. It changed to North America. I huffed. God, it showed a continent. We already knew this. He couldn't have boarded a plane with two people captive. We all sat there in silence for a while, with the police buzzing around the room, coming up with strategies and what not.

Another amount of time later the location changed to United States of America. It felt like days had passed while we were waiting for the location to change, but it was only a couple hours in reality. Then the device stopped flashing. For a couple of seconds everyone was dead silent staring at the device. This was followed by almost everyone yelling out of frustration. I just stared. First at Aline, who was ranting about how bad this tracking device was and how much she missed Clary. That after two years she finally had her friend back and now she was lost. I bitterly thought that it was her own fault that she had lost her friend for two years, it was her who blocked Clary out. Then I stared at Simon. He was clenching and unclenching his fist constantly, while he listened to Aline rant about whatever she was on now. I tried to tune out Aline. I moved my stare to my older brother. My brother who had cried more in the past several days than he might have in his entire life. His brother, his best friend was missing, kidnapped. Alec was clinging to Magnus and sobbing into Magnus' shirt. If it had been anyone else Magnus would've pushed them away and told them to not mess up his glitter, but it was Alec so he held his boyfriend and tried to sooth him. Magnus was also concerned, but mainly about the wellbeing of his boyfriend, what would happen to Alec if he lost his best friend? I coudn't watch them anymore. I moved my stare to my little brother, who still couldn't believe his big brother, even if adopted, and his friend, the red head, were kidnapped. And finally I stared at the device, wishing it to pick up a signal again. I tuned everyone out. The device did no such thing, it didn't flash. Now it simply read 'No Signal' and below that 'Last location: United States of America'. A country, a country was all we had to go on.

**CPOV**

My feet were sore and I couldn't remember many of the names of the people I had been introduced to over the evening. All of Valentines business partners had wanted to dance with me. And each time I spotted Valentine looking at me, while I danced with yet another business partner, he looked proud. Figuring this would save Jace from pain, I kept dancing.

Late in the evening Valentine came up to me and whoever I was dancing with. "Henry, may I?" Well apparently I was dancing with someone named Henry. The man handed me over to my Father with a smile. Valentine started dancing with ease. I noticed that he was a great dancer. "I'm proud of you, you did well tonight. Everyone was delighted to meet you." "Thank you, Father." "There's something more I require from you. I need an heir, Clarissa, a male heir." Is that why he needs Jace? I couldn't help but wonder. "I need someone who is related by blood. The business world isn't for females. If it were, you would've done exceptionally well. You possess a lot of the qualities required. Jonathan was never really fit for it and he couldn't be obedient even to save his life." I kept quiet, I didn't know what to say. I fought the tears that threatened to spill at the mention of my brother. My brother who was killed by the man I was dancing with. The man who should've loved him and protected him. "Clarissa." His tone made me look up into his eyes. "I need you to bare me an heir."

**Author's Note**

Ok, so I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Y'all make me want to write more... I just wish I had more time, so I could update daily... but no such luck ok... Let me know what y'all thought!


	13. Lost, Not Nearly Found

**CPOV**

I gasped. He wanted me to bare his son? I slightly backed away, cringing from his touch. He must've seen the fear in my eyes. He tightened his grip on me. "Grandson, Clarissa. But if you fail to conceive with Jace." His tone got venomous when he pronounced Jace's name. " I will settle for a son." His voice was threatening. I refused to meet his eyes for the rest of the evening.

It didn't take long before we were heading back to the house. I longed to be in Jace's embrace. No matter where we were, I felt safe in his arms.

**IPOV**

The device started flashing again, after several hours. We all were still in the living room, so I just yelled at everyone to shut the f up. I was staring at the device with such an intensity that I was giving myself a headache. The tracking started again at the Northern hemisphere, making me grunt in frustration. I just hoped it would go quicker this time. That it would at least give us a state, to narrow down the ground to cover.

A couple hours later we had a state before it went back to No Signal. The tracking had gone quicker, because the signal wasn't there longer than it had been earlier in the day. New York, they were still in the state!

**JPOV**

My evening wasn't eventful, I had nothing to do, but worry about my redheaded angel. Dinner was brought up, just like Valentine had said. I couldn't get a bite in though, I was too worried about Clary. I had no idea how late it was when the door finally opened again.

There she was my redheaded angel, still in that damn hot dress. If we wouldn't have been here, I wouldn't hesitate to rip it off her body. Stop it, Jace. I had to remind myself of our situation to not rise to full mast. She was across the room and in my arms in a flash, safe and sound in my embrace. The door closed behind her and was locked from the outside again. She kissed my exposed neck and murmured against my skin. "God, I missed you." I smirked, before answering. "I know I'm a God, just look at this body." I pointed towards my chest and flaunted my hand about, indicating my entire body. This earned me a shove from Clary, who smiled. "You're so full of yourself." I grinned. "I missed you too, Angel."

I helped her strip off her dress, scanning her body with my eyes. I saw her frown when my gaze made it back to her face. I wasn't in time to duck, before her hand whacked me on the head. I faked being hurt. "Ow, what was that for?" "No Jace, you need to heal." I scowled at her. My bruises were almost gone, my arms mostly healed. Just my leg was stuck in a cast. I could go at it, if I wanted to. She kissed my cheek as she helped me remove the sweatpants I was wearing and after removed my shirt. I caught her stare at my abs and smirked. When she saw that I noticed she blushed. God, that is so hot on her. She tucked me under the covers of the bed and climbed in next to me.

I was just in my boxers now and she was in her black lace bra and panties. "You know that isn't healthy." I remarked. She turned onto her side to look at me. "What isn't?" I smirked. "Loads of things that you just did." She gave me a questioning look. "For one, leaving this like it is." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my by now throbbing erection. "Another, you shouldn't sleep in this." I unclasped her bra and removed it from her body. "Oh and not doing this." I pulled her to me and gently kissed her.

She pulled back and gave me perfect access to her neck. I smirked as I moved my lips towards her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Her breathing got heavier and I knew she'd give in. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I skimmed her sides, stroking her through her panties, which were already damp. I smirked and continued my assault on her neck. Slowly moving down to cover her breast.

**(A/N: If you want to skip the lemon.. I suggest moving to the next; not going into too much detail A/N) **

I took my time caressing and worshipping her breasts. She moaned and kept repeating that this was a bad idea, but not once did she tell me to stop or simply no. I kissed a trail down her stomach and pulled her panties off. I tried tugging my boxers off, but I couldn't get it over the damn cast. "Umm Clary, I need a little help with this." She giggled, but freed my leg from my boxers.

"Now where were we?" I gently trailed my hand from her hip up to her shoulder, grazing the side of her breast as I went up. I felt her shiver under my touch. I moved to hover over her and leaned down to press our lips together. I was surprised that I could do this with the cast, it wasn't easy, but not unmanageable. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck and settled in my hair, which she gently pulled when she needed air. I just kissed a trail down her jaw, to her neck. When I started sucking on her sensitive spot, she moaned and locked her ankles behind my back pulling me closer to her. I loved hearing her moan, even better when she was moaning my name.

I kept kissing her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, her jaw, right beneath her ear, avoiding her lips and avoiding entering her. I knew it frustrated her, but it would be so much better. She got so feisty when she wanted something badly. She disentangled her hands from my hair and slapped my shoulder. "S-Sto-op te-teaa-sing." She moaned out. I smirked. I knew she'd flip us over if I didn't comply to her demand and I was not ready to give up my control over her. I captured her lips with mine as I finally entered her. I needed to break the kiss to grunt out. "God Clary, you feel so good." Before starting to move, which pained me about as much as her. I felt her legs tightening around me trying to get me to move. She moved her own hips to get the movement she desperately wanted, but didn't give her nearly enough satisfaction without me moving. I gritted my teeth trying to stay still. I captured her lips again for another passionate kiss. Finally I gave in to her movements and started moving in and out of her.

It didn't take her long to reach her climax, I felt her walls clamp down on me. I gritted my teeth, determined to not get sucked into my own climax yet. She moaned my name like a mantra. God, I loved how my name sounded coming from her lips in that way. As she got down from her climax, she flipped us over, taking control. She sat up and started riding me mercilessly, while fondling her own breasts. The sight alone would have been enough to push me over the edge, but I was trying very hard to hold on, so she could get another orgasm out of it. Soon we were both moaning each other's name and letting go. She rode out her high on me and it felt so damn good.

**(A/N: lemon is over)**

She rolled off me and snuggled into my chest. She yawned and whispered. "I love you." I pulled her closer to me, covering us both with the sheets. "I love you too, Angel." As she drifted off to sleep. I reveled in the feel of my girlfriend next to me as I too drifted off to sleep.

**IPOV**

Last night was so hectic, people fell asleep on the weirdest places. I looked up from the couch where I fell asleep, with Alec on top of me and Magnus in front of the couch and saw the rest of the family spread around the room. Some asleep on couches, others on the floor, or on other people like Alec. I missed Max, Luke and Jocelyn though. They must have gone to bed somewhere during the night.

I checked my watch, 8 am. What it was already 8? We've been losing precious time! I threw Alec off me, straight onto Magnus. Both of them woke up and looked at me in a very angry way, before starting to shout, effectively waking up everyone else in the house. Good, saves me some time.

I started gathering my things, quickly took a shower and changed into clean clothes. When I got back downstairs everyone was looking rather pissed off. And on top of that, everyone was still wearing the same clothes they were yesterday, minus Max who seemed to be chipper and freshly showered. "Come on, let's get going. We only got couple days left to school, we have to find them." When some faces turned from pissed off to sympathetic and no one moved or said

anything. I got annoyed. "NOW!" I yelled. Mom (Maryse, for anyone who forgot) just walked up to me, I knew that move and I started backing away. "No! No! We have to find them." Mom closed in on me and took me in a hug, while speaking quietly. "We can't do nothing, Isabelle. We have to wait for the police to do their work." I started sobbing into my Mom's embrace, ruining her shirt.

Mom let me go after a while, and I marched alone, to the police station, intending to do whatever I could to help out to find my brother and best friend.

**JPOV**

I woke up, because something stirred in my arms. I opened my eyes and saw the red hair splayed over my chest. I smiled. She stirred and I tightened my arms around her, not willing to let her get an inch further away from me than she was right now. She wasn't awake yet, and she wouldn't be for like half an hour more. At least she doesn't have nightmares when I'm here with her.

I let my mind wonder over last night, lingering on details. One detail was tugging on my mind. It wasn't the first time we had slept together without a condom, but why was it bugging me so much? Then I remembered that we were kidnapped and she probably didn't have her birth control. Crap.

**CPOV**

I woke up feeling blissful, and a little bit guilty. I probably should have told Jace before we slept together. I should have told him about what Valentine wanted, about not being on birth control. I planned to tell him, but he was kind of distracting and I let him distract me. I was afraid to open my eyes and face Jace. His breathing was even, but I felt him stiffen under me. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling Jace relax slightly under me. "Morning beautiful." He was trying to hard to sound normal. "Morning." I propped myself up on my elbows to be able to look at him, his eyes were guarded. "Jace, are you ok?" I was starting to get worried.

"Clary, are you on birth control right now?" I shook my head. I couldn't speak. I knew what he was thinking, because it was what I was feeling guilty about, not telling him. "Why didn't you tell me?" It didn't matter till last night. No, I couldn't say that. "I was going to... but you kind of distracted me yesterday." I dropped my voice so low I was worried he wouldn't hear the next thing I was going to say. "I need to tell you something else, but not here. I pointed towards the bathroom. I was scared he would say no, but instead he said. "Come on, let's go take a shower." I kissed his cheek, but his eyes were still guarded.

I helped Jace to the bathroom and taped off his cast so we could shower. I helped him into the shower and turned on the water. I shampooed his hair and soaped up his body. After I removed all traces of soap and shampoo from him. Then he shampooed my hair and soaped up my body, taking extreme care to glide his hands all over my body. I shivered.

"Clary, you wanted to tell me something." I nodded and repeated what Valentine had told me yesterday. Jace stood there with water running down his gorgeous body. He seemed deep in thought, as if not sure how to respond to the information he'd been given. I silently waited for him to say something. To yell at me for possibly getting pregnant, to hug me and suit me, or anything...

While I was waiting I thought over my actions, my choices, ... Did I want to be a mother at 16 – 17? No. Did I have a choice in the matter? From Valentine's threat I figured that was also a no. Would I want children with Jace? My stomach did backflips at that thought. Yes, someday. Preferably not now. I was still in high school and I never wanted to be a teen mom. Would Jace still want me if I was pregnant? I didn't know.

**Author's Note**

Let me know what you think! Any suggestions, always welcome.

Hope y'all loved the chapter.


	14. Jace's Choice

**JPOV**

I stood there motionless, trying to process what Clary had just told me. The water was still running down both our bodies. My eyes kept trailing her body. God, she's beautiful. Stop it, you got bigger things to think about right now. Valentine wanted her to bare him an heir, my kid or his. Did I want kids this early in life? Hell no.

My eyes wondered over Clary again, I noticed how the worry in her eyes grew. Was she scared I would leave her? I wrapped my arms around her. She opened her mouth to speak. "Shh, let me think." She closed her mouth without uttering a word, but threw her arms around me and hugged me as close as she could. I stroked her hair while I thought things over. The water was starting to get cold. "Come on, let's get dressed." She opened her mouth again to speak, but closed it and just nodded. We stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.

Clary seemed afraid to even touch me now. I currently couldn't look at her, I needed time to think this over. "Please, tell me what you're thinking." Her voice cut through my thoughts. I didn't know what I was thinking, I was filled with such confusion. I could be becoming a father, or my girlfriend could be forced upon and forced to carry her own brother. I needed more time to think. "I just.. need some time, I'll be in my own room." I limbed towards the door separating us.

**CPOV**

I watched Jace limb to his own room. I waited till the door was closed behind him before breaking down and crying. He was going to leave me. I kept repeating it to myself. I'm losing the man I love. I balled up on the bed. I even missed it when Valentine walked in.

I felt someone stroking my hair, but it wasn't the same. I tensed up and sat up. "Clarissa, why are you crying?" I glared at the man. "Why do you care?" He pulled his hand back and set it in his lap. He had sit down next to me on my huge bed, a little too close to my liking. "Well you are my daughter. I might not believe in love, after your mother, but that doesn't mean I don't want the best for you." I glared at him even more. He was talking about wanting the best for me, but kept me prisoner in my room? He took me away from my Mom and Dad, Luke.

"I realize I have been a little strict with you. I just needed to make sure you'd be obedient enough. Where is Jace by the way?" His eyes wondered about the room, as if expecting him to be in a corner somewhere, pretending he didn't know what Jace had said half an hour ago. I didn't say anything. "Anyways, I've decided that you can walk freely on this floor. You should be able to find anything you need. There's an intercom in the kitchen, down the hall if you need anything, feel free to buzz the staff. And I guess Jace too." I was free on a floor, maybe the device was here somewhere. Not that I would care if Jace decided he didn't want me anymore. Valentine left me alone, for once not locking the door behind him.

**IPOV**

I walked into the police station like I owned the place. There was a lady sitting behind a desk, in what I suppose would be the 'welcoming' area. She looked up. "Miss, can I help you?" I didn't even pause and just continued walking towards the doors slightly to her left. "Miss, you cannot go in there!" I heard her yell after me as I pushed through the doors. I looked around. To my left there were clearly bathrooms, to my right was a door with 'Chief' on it. I figured it would be best not to barge in there. At the end of the hall I saw an area that was behind a glass wall and glass door. People were running around there. I walked towards it, took a breath and pushed through that door as well. I looked around to see if I could see any of the police men that were at the house.

I spotted one and strut over there. I tapped his shoulder. "Miss, you shouldn't be here." I glared at him. "I'm here to help look for my brother and best friend. You were at our house yesterday." I saw realization in his eyes as to who I was. "Well miss Lightwood, there's nothing you can do." "I refuse to do nothing, my brother and best friend could very well be in trouble. I need to help!" I shouted the end. People turned to stare at us. I dropped my voice. "Please, let me help. I need to help." The man seemed to think for a while before speaking. "Wait here, I'll go talk to the Chief."

He ran down the hall towards the Chief. I sat down at his desk, or what I assumed to be his desk. I took out my phone and watched the pictures I had taken of them at Christmas. It didn't take long and the police man came back, and behind him was a burly men with a big black moustache.

They strode over and looked me over. "Miss?" I looked at the Chief. "There really isn't anything you can do." I glared at him. "Fine, I'll go drive around looking for them myself." I started making my way to the door. I felt someone grip my arm and yank me to a stop. "Please Miss Lightwood, that's dangerous." The Chief looked at me like I was a sight to see, but respect was clear on his face. "Smith! Let the young lady help. I believe she'll be persistent enough to sort through all the possible reports of sightings." The Chief walked away.

The man, Smith, led me to a room in the back. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Jonah Smith. I'll explain quickly how this is done." He gave me an explanation and then showed me to a desk, next to other people sorting through papers.

**JPOV**

For hours the same questions kept going through my mind. What was I supposed to do? Knock her up on purpose? We were too young. My brain kept giving me that reply. I tried again. Would I want a family? Maybe, yes, no. I don't know. That wasn't helpful either. I had never thought about starting a family. Ok, another way to approach it then. Would Clary want children? Yes, probably, someday. She'd be a great Mom. I tried picturing her kids.

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, which was harder to do now, seeing her tummy had swollen with the child within her. I smiled at her, kissed her cheek. I looked forward to a swing set. There was a little girl there, with fiery red hair, just like her Momma. "Daddy! Come push me!" The little girl demanded in her high voice. I chuckled. "Guess I better go give in." Clary smiled at me. As I strode over to push the girl on the swing._

The little girl had looked so much like Clary, except for the eyes. Yes, Clary would want children. I had made up my mind.

**CPOV**

I couldn't stay in this room any longer. Jace was still thinking, and I wasn't sure that was a positive thing for me. So I slipped out of the room and into the hallway. The first thing I noticed was a door, where there wasn't one before. Right before where the stairs were. Right, of course he wouldn't leave us with the option to go down the stairs. I sighed and looked around. I found the kitchen easily, at the end of the hall and snooped around the cupboards and fridge. I found all the ingredients I needed to make spaghetti. So trying to clear my mind. I made enough spaghetti for ten people.

I set the table for two. Jace might still be thinking, he might not want me anymore. He might leave me. But I loved him and I wasn't going to let him starve. After everything was ready and the table set. I went back to my bedroom and knocked on the door separating me and Jace.

**JPOV**

Someone knocked on my door, well not exactly, on the door separating my room from Clary's. I had made my decision a little while ago, but I hadn't been able to move yet. My decision still scared me. How would Clary take it? I missed my Angel, yet I hadn't been able to move and go to her, see her, talk to her. It took me a while to get my feet to cooperate and move to the door. I opened it and there she was. The first thing I noticed were the tear tracks on her cheeks and the red puffy eyes. She had been crying? Right, I had been in here for hours. What was she thinking? That I would leave her?

"Umm, I made us dinner." I raised my eyebrow. "In your room?" She shook her head. "We're free to walk around this floor now." She turned and walked to her bedroom door towards the hall. "You coming?" She yelled over her shoulder. I followed her to the end of the hallway and into a kitchen.

**CPOV**

We ate in silence. I really wished he would say something. He cleared the table after we were done and started washing the dishes. I just sat there, trying not to cry. All this silence couldn't be good. He didn't want me anymore. I quietly started sobbing and put my head in my hands.

Soon there were hands trying to pry my hands from my head. I wouldn't budge, I didn't want him to reject me, so I stayed. "Clary, please. Let me see your eyes." I shook my head refusing to let go. I felt a kiss being pressed to my hair. "Please, let go, Angel." I was shocked long enough for him to pry my hands from my head, but I still refused to meet his gaze. He lifted my head with his finger, but I squeezed my eyes shut so he wouldn't see. "Please, Angel, don't cry." I felt him wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Angel, look at me." I shook my head again. "Look at me." His tone was firmer now, demanding I look at him.

I slowly opened one eye, peeking at what emotion was displayed on his face. Concern. That didn't make sense, he was leaving me, wasn't he? I opened my other eye too. He gently held my face in his hands. "Clary, I'm not leaving you." I gasped. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me up with him. He lifted me by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us like this to my bedroom. I felt my back hit a mattress, before I realized what had happened.

We both crawled up the mattress. When we finally broke apart I heard him whisper something into my skin as he nuzzled his head in my neck. "Never leaving you." I smiled. Then he pulled back, his eyes boring into mine. "If you're having kids, they're mine." He attacked my lips again. Clothes were thrown all over the room, and I couldn't care less where they ended up or if they were still in one piece. All that mattered was Jace and me. His touch, his lips, him. I crept closer to him, not wanting an inch between us. We didn't have sex, but it felt great to just feel his naked skin on mine. I was too exhausted and I fell asleep soon in his embrace.

**IPOV**

I went through a hell of a lot of papers, all sightings. Or so called sightings. In general the descriptions fit. A blonde male, with a redhead, the redhead shorter than the male. Then the specifics threw it off, either the blonde male was buff and a bodybuilder type. Ok Jace was muscled, but not that muscled. Then the redhead would be busty and very curvy, that so is not Clary. Clary was petite and had small curves.

I was getting frustrated, none of these fit my brother and best friend. I got home late, going through as many sightings as possible. Someone has to have seen either of them. I drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

**Author's Note**

Gotta love Izzy!

Please review, luv ya!


	15. Is Clary Pregnant?

**IPOV**

School had started again a couple weeks ago and we still hadn't found them. The tracking device was always with me. I had it stuffed in my backpack and checked it as much as I could, but it hadn't given a signal ever since that day. Everyday after school I went to the police station and sorted through sightings.

School was about three weeks in when a man walked into the station. Which wasn't all that odd, except this one looked like a rich business type. Normally people like that didn't come around here. He walked up to a police officer and started talking. Then he was led towards the Chief. After ten minutes or so the Chief came to me. "Miss Lightwood, could you follow me please?" He led me back to his office where the other man was waiting. "Miss Lightwood, do you happen to have a picture of Jace and Clarissa?" I nodded and got out my phone. I handed it to the Chief, who in turn handed it to the man.

"Yes, this is the girl I saw, but I didn't see the boy." He had seen Clary? "Where did you see Clary?" My eyes burned with the intensity of my gaze at the man. He handed me his phone back. "My business partner, Valentine Morgenstern, introduced her as his daughter a couple weeks ago." "He is her biological father, yes." I grumbled. "But he kidnapped her and my brother." I had given the letter Clary had gotten to the police, but they hadn't been able to get something out of it.

"He has a three story house a couple hours away from here. I trust my coming here with be kept strictly confidential." I zoned out the rest of the conversation between the men. We had a lead. I called Mom, Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Magnus, Aline, Simon, Dad and Max. They agreed to all come to the house, well for those that didn't live there, in the evening.

**CPOV**

Weeks had gone by. A doctor had been by to see to Jace's cuts and his leg. The cuts had healed, just a little scar to remind him of what had happened. The cast came of his leg and he was able to move around freely without the restraint of the cast. This I had found out by Jace nailing me to a door, which he claimed he had always wanted to do.

I was starting to panic. I should have my period! I'm late! I sat on the toilet, hoping for my period to come. I knew what Valentine wanted, but I didn't want to have a kid so young.

I knew that Jace and I hadn't exactly been careful or safe the past few weeks, but I sincerely hoped I wasn't pregnant and that we would be found soon. I ran headfirst for the kitchen with Jace trailing behind me. I pressed the intercom button. "Get me pregnancy tests, several!" I yelled through the thing. I had no idea who heard me, but the last few weeks as I had demanded stuff to make for dinner for me and Jace, it had magically appeared a day later in the cupboards. The only thing they hadn't brought was when we asked for condoms or birth control. Yeah right, they wanted babies alright.

I heard Jace's breath hitch in his throat as he stood behind me, but he wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh" I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt him rub soothing circles on my stomach. "It'll be okay. I'll be here, always."

**IPOV**

I had been told that I should wait a couple of days. Just so it wouldn't seem suspicious when we got something out of that business man. I didn't know his name, due to the confidentiality thing the police was so insistent about. Luke and Jocelyn had flown to the police station as soon as they found out and had returned to the Institute with scowls on their face. "He didn't let you know anything more than he let me know, did he?" I asked, but really I already knew.

The police was going on Saturday, we were allowed to drive behind them and stop a block away, so if something violent were to happen we would be out of the way.

**CPOV**

Just like with all the other things she had asked for, except contraception. The items were delivered the day after. I found them on the kitchen table. I had left Jace in bed, he was sleeping so peacefully.

I took the tests and went to the bathroom. I peed on the sticks and waited for the three minutes to be over. When I had put all three on the bathroom sink, the doorbell rang. Huh? Doorbell? I didn't know this place had a doorbell. In all those weeks, no one had rung the doorbell. Nothing happened, half a minute later there was banging on the door and I heard a crash. The front door might've been broken down? I heard yelling. "Clarissa?! Jace?!" I didn't know who this was. I ran into the hallway, where Jace was standing in sweatpants that were riding low on his hips.

"What should we do? Who is that? Are that sirens?" I whispered to Jace. Jace started slamming his fist against the door that was in front of the stairs, which we had learned only locked and unlocked from the other side.

I darted back into the bathroom and threw the tests in a bag and shoved them in my jeans pocket. Just as I rejoined Jace in the hallway, the door seemed to break off it's hinges. Jace pulled me behind him to shield me from whatever it was that was in the house. Not knowing whether it was good or bad.

**IPOV**

"What is taking them so long?" They've gone over there like three hours ago! I stared at Mom, wondering if she knew. She sighed and turned towards me. "Izzy, they're making sure there are no explosives, or other dangerous things in the neighborhood, before trying to get them out of the house. If they even are in the house."

I was so anxious to hug my best friend and my brother. We needed to find them as soon as possible. Who knew what that father of hers would want with them.

**JPOV**

I tried to shield Clary as much as possible, in case this was another psycho. A man came through the door. He was dressed in a police officer uniform. He stared at us for a moment before speaking. "Jace? Clarissa?" It was Clary who answered him from behind me. "That's us." Clary stepped out from behind me and intertwined her fingers with mine. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Your families are waiting nearby." The officer led us out of the house and down a block.

I saw a blur of black and suddenly Izzy was yanking Clary away from me. I growled at her and intertwined my fingers with Clary's again.

**CPOV**

I saw black hair advancing on us. Suddenly Izzy was hugging me and pulling at me, making me lose my grip on Jace's hand. I heard Jace growl as my hand slipped out of his and he quickly intertwined our fingers again. I squeezed his fingers. Izzy however clung to me like a t-shirt would when it's soaked. She was sobbing into my shoulder and murmuring. "Don't ever do that to me again." Soon Aline came in too and hugged us, followed by Simon.

Jace was being hugged by a very emotional Alec and Max. Max let go off Jace and advance towards me, but couldn't get passed the three crazy people currently still clinging to me. "Izzy, Allie, Si, please getting hard to breathe." I choked out. At that Jace growled at his sister, Aline and Simon. They let go and I leant down to Max' level. He flew around my neck, hugging me. I lifted him off the ground, one armed, because well Jace was still latched onto my other hand.

Jace finally seemed to be able to get Alec off of him and joined me in hugging Max. The parents were next. Maryse took Max from me and hugged Jace one armed, while Robert stood next to her and patted Jace's back. Mom and Luke enveloped me in a huge breathtaking hug. "Mom, Dad, can't breathe." I choked out another time. I saw Jace send a glare to Luke and Mom. I gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. He focused his eyes on my face and smiled.

We were ushered into a car. People tried to get Jace to get into a different one than me. He just growled at everyone who made the suggestion and who got too close to me or him. Maybe I should've been creeped out by his behavior, but somehow I thought it was cute that he was so overprotective. Eventually we ended up in the same car with Izzy, who had insisted she had to sit next to me. Jace didn't let go of me for a second. He pulled me on his lap. And that's exactly where I stayed the rest of the trip, on Jace's lap with his arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his chest.

We arrived at the Institute, Mom and Luke wanted me to go with them to the apartment. Jace however stopped me and told them there was no way he was letting me out of his sight. I rolled my eyes at that.

Izzy dragged us to her bedroom. I still hadn't had the chance to check my tests. As soon as she closed the door behind us, with Jace looking a little out of place in the messy and girly room, I pulled the tests out of my pocket. Izzy's eyes went wide. "Clary, is that what I think it is?" I just nodded. Jace let go of my hand just to wrap his arms around me. "I'm here." He whispered in my ear.

I swallowed as I looked at the first test, with Jace watching over my shoulder. I felt his arms tighten around me as he saw the pink plus on the test. I looked at the next, another plus. The third however didn't have the plus on it, it was a minus. So what does this mean? Am I pregnant or not? 2 out of 3 say I am, the third says I'm not.

"What's the verdict?" Izzy couldn't seem to take the tension. I shook my head. "You're not?" I shook my head again. "You are?" I shook my head. I didn't know. "I don't know Izzy." "I'm making you a doctor's appointment." Izzy would do it too, at least it was weekend so she couldn't right at this moment, or so I thought. Within the next two minutes she had set an appointment for Wednesday. Jace was fed up with Izzy and pulled me back downstairs towards Maryse, where he demanded she got the principle to change his schedule so that he was in all my classes.

**JPOV**

The day after we had been rescued/saved, whatever you want to call it. The police had gotten back to us. They had searched the rest of the house, but nothing was found. When Clary mentioned the room with all the jewelry, the police said all the rooms were empty, except for the floor they found us on. Valentine hadn't been found, and he hadn't been sighted since.

We weren't supposed to go back to school until Wednesday. So when Wednesday came around and Clary woke up in my arms... I still was groggy. School, hadn't we been through enough in the past month or two? She kissed my cheek, which always made my day better. I smiled down at her. "Morning, Angel." "Morning." She smiled at me and got out of bed. She showered and got dressed quickly.

When we arrived in our first period the only two seats left were one in the front and one in the back. Clary pushed me towards the back and took the seat up front. I growled slightly, I didn't want her so far away from me, what if something happened? Maybe I was a little overprotective, but I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my Angel.

**CPOV**

School went by fast. Even with Jace getting on my nerves. When he had said he wouldn't let me out of his sight, he meant that very literal. He even followed me into the ladies room and stationed himself in front of the stall I was in. What the hell did he think might happen in the bathroom?

I loved the guy, but he was seriously getting on my nerves! He was suffocating me a little bit. So after school, we went to the doctor's appointment. Of course Izzy was there with us, because she was so not letting me do that alone, in her words. She waved dismissively when I had mentioned that Jace would be there. And mumbled so quietly no one heard me 'cus he won't even let me go to the bathroom alone'. So there we sat in the waiting room. "Clarissa Fray?" I stood up and of course Jace was right by my side, with his arm wrapped around my waist.

We walked down the hall after the nurse and she opened a room for us. "The doctor will be right in." I sat down on the examination table and Jace pulled up a chair. We sat there in silence until the doctor walked in. She was gorgeous, with dark brown hair falling down her back and large brown eyes. "I'm doctor Branwell, and I'll be treating you today. Okay, so Clarissa, what can we help you with today?" "You can call me Clary. And we would like a pregnancy test." I blushed. Jace grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly, letting me know he was there for me.

The doctor took blood and told us to wait for 30 minutes and she'd be out with the results. While she was away Jace had gotten up and started stroking my hair, murmuring sweet nothings to me. I just stared at the door.

Dr. Branwell reentered not long after. Carrying folders and test results. She turned to us with a blank expression. So are we pregnant or not? That's what I wanted to shout at her, but I didn't. She opened her mouth to speak. I was so nervous that I totally didn't hear her the first time around. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear." She looked at me kindly and repeated her words.

**Author's Note**

So who is excited to find out if Clary is pregnant or not? You'll find out alongside with Izzy!

Hope the chapter was fun!

Reviews always welcome, so are suggestions!


	16. Disagreement

**IPOV**

What could possibly take this long? They had been in that room for like an hour! I wanted to know if I was going to be an aunty already! I saw the doctor leave about 15 minutes after they were in and return to them like 15 minutes ago. Then 5 minutes ago she left the room again. And I still knew nothing! I paced up and down the waiting room, with several other people shooting me annoyed glances, which I ignored.

They both came out of the room and walked towards me. They looked relieved and my hopes fell. "I'm not going to be an aunty yet, am I?" I asked of Clary. She shook her head but hugged me. I knew she was hugging me because I was looking forward to being an aunty.

**CPOV**

Izzy looked so disappointed that I wasn't pregnant, but I felt so relieved, as did Jace. Yes, I wanted children, but in the future, after college and finding a steady job. The folders that the doctor had brought were folders about safe sex. My cheeks had flushed bright red when she gave them to us. She seemed to think we were reckless teenagers, that should have had safe sex. Well in our defense we were safe, until that biological father of mine.

We returned home, with Izzy sulking all the way. She was really hyped up on becoming an aunty. She sat on the couch and refused to move. I gave up on trying to get her to talk, or to do something and returned to my bedroom, and all this with Jace hot on my tail. He was really starting to make me want to hit him. When I plopped down on my bed and he appeared through my door, I chucked a pillow at him. "Stop following me everywhere!" I couldn't help but yell at him. "Angel?" He sounded small, I didn't care I needed some damn space. "I just want to keep you safe." "Jace! You've been following me even into damn bathrooms, what the hell is going to happen to me in a bathroom?!" I knew he just wanted me to be safe, but he was a little overprotective. Hell a lot overprotective! I saw his face contort, flashing hurt over it. I softened up, but just a tiny little bit. "Jace... I'm just gonna draw today, I just need a little breathing space. Go over and spend the day with Alec. And don't be back before midnight!" I stared at Jace a little. Then got up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before pushing him out of the room and closing the door in his face.

**JPOV**

"Stop following me everywhere!" She hadn't yelled at me like that before, ever. Ok, so maybe I've been hovering, a bit. "Angel?" I barely could get it passed my lips, she seemed so mad at me. "I just want to keep you safe." This time with a little more umph to it. I needed to make sure she was safe. After all she was everything to me. "Jace! You've been following me even into damn bathrooms, what the hell is going to happen to me in a bathroom?!" There's so much that could happen into a bathroom. She could slip on a little bit of water, hit her head. She could... I was thinking over all these possibilities. Hurt flashed through me as I considered all these, quickly I wiped it from my face, knowing it wouldn't help me in any way if she saw that. "Jace... I'm just gonna draw today, I just need a little breathing space. Go over and spend the day with Alec. And don't be back before midnight!" I stood there shocked, she was kicking me out? Was she leaving me? No, she said I could come back after midnight. Before I realized she had gotten up, she had kissed my cheek, pushed me out of the room and closed the door in my face.

I figured it would be best to give into her 'request', more like demand, and sauntered over to the Institute. "Alec, Magnus? You here?" Magnus came out of the living room, just wearing jeans, and glitter trailing after him. "Yes, we are." Alec came out after Magnus, Alec was fully dressed, although his hair looked very disheveled. "God tell me you weren't at it in the living room!" I made a face. Alec looked slightly angry. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Jace and without his leash. What happened? Clarissa gave you the day off?" I knew he only called Clary by her full name to annoy me. "Actually, she threw me out. Something about needing space." Alec and Magnus doubled over laughing. I looked at them annoyed. After a couple of minutes Alec managed to stop laughing. "Come on. Let's go play some pool."

**CPOV**

I watched Jace cross the street to the Institute and smiled. I went back to my bed and got out my sketchpad. I cleared my head and let my pencil draw the lines it wanted. After an hour or two the drawing was finished and I looked at it. It was a near perfect picture of Jace. I know I sent him away for some breathing room, but I missed him. I smiled to myself. I missed being able to miss Jace. It's nice to have at least a little breathing space. I trailed my finger over my new drawing. I signed and dated it and then put my sketchbook away. I picked up a book I had been meaning to read, but with Jace hovering so much I hadn't even started it. At midnight I opened the bedroom door, as a sign that Jace could come in and was surprised that he didn't ran in head first. I smiled, the time apart must be doing him some good too.

**JPOV**

I tried going back at midnight, but Magnus and Alec had joined forces with Izzy in keeping me here as long as possible. They succeeded in keeping me in the Institute until half past midnight. I was a little upset with my adoptive siblings. I walked back towards the apartment, let myself into the apartment and walked towards the bedroom. I saw that the door was open and when I walked through I was rewarded with the sight of my girlfriend asleep with a book next to her. I smiled and took the book from the bed, marking the page where it was open and placing it on the bedside table.

I crawled into bed next to her and pulled her into my arms, she stirred slightly. "I missed you." I heard the smile in her voice. I hugged her to me. "I missed you too." She yawned. "Was nice getting time to miss you." I smiled down at her. Maybe she was right. Maybe I had been hovering over her too much and should give her some space to breathe. I made a mental note to spend the day with Alec every so often.

**CPOV**

When I woke up, I felt someone pressed up against me. His arms were wrapped around me and I snuggled closer into his embrace. His arm unwrapped from my waist and stroked my hair. I turned in his embrace. "Good morning." He smiled. "Morning." I pressed my lips to his.

The next few weeks went by great, finals were a pain. Jace had asked me as his date to prom and that's how I ended up, here in Izzy's bedroom getting ready.

"Come on, go put on your dress." She had just spend hours doing my hair and make up and helped me get the dress on. Izzy had been sort of down lately, she really took the not becoming an aunty badly. "Izzy?" She looked at me. "I'm sorry you're not going to be an aunty yet." She hugged me. "I'm sorry for being mopey, I just really wanted a niece or nephew." I hugged her back. "Someday Iz, after college." I pulled back and smiled at her. "Let's go rock the guys' world with these awesome outfits, what do you say?" Izzy lit up at my compliment. And squealed as she pulled me out of her bedroom and downstairs.

Aline and Josh were meeting us at the prom. Simon, Jace, Alec and Magnus were waiting for us at the door. While we walked down the stairs I took in their appearances. Magnus had gone for a white tuxedo and forced his boyfriend in a black one. Of course Magnus was wearing a bunch of glitter and eyeliner. I smiled at the sight. Alec looked very uncomfortable. He glared at me. "Hey Alec, at least he didn't make u wear a tie!" Magnus was nodding to this. Alec did look relieved at that and stared lovingly at his boyfriend.

Simon wasn't exactly wearing anything fancy. A plain black shirt instead of his black gamer tee's with imprints on it and black jeans. If Simon wasn't dressed fancy, Jace wasn't dressed fancy at all. I saved my glance towards him for last. He was wearing plain jeans, with a white button up shirt, untucked over it. He looked absolutely amazing, but then again he looked amazing in everything. I saw his eyes bulge a little when he took me in. When I stopped in front of him, I twirled so he could have a full view of the outfit.

Arriving at prom was something to be seen. The decoration team had decorated the gym into two themes, because they couldn't decide on one. One side of the gym looked like some type of arabian night version and the other resembled a medieval castle. Can they not agree on anything? I shook my head and laughed at the sight before me.

"Would you like to dance?" Jace held out his hand to me and I gingerly took it. Just as we reached the dance floor a slow song came on. I placed my hands behind Jace's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Magnus dancing with Alec, Alec looking rather beat red with a smiling Magnus in his arms. I also saw Aline, who was smiling while resting her head on Josh's chest. On the other side of the room I could see Izzy and Simon making out. I decided not to watch that and focused on Jace.

I was perfectly content in Jace's arms, but after a couple of songs my bladder wasn't so content. "I'll be right back, just going to go powder my nose." I kissed Jace's cheek and went to find to the girls' bathroom, conveniently situated right outside of the gym. I closed the stall behind me as I heard someone else enter the bathroom, I wasn't too alarmed, because we're in a school and there are loads of people drinking punch.

When I exited the stall I heard someone click the lock on the door back to the hallway. I intended to wash my hands, but suddenly hands were gripping my arms and pushing me against a wall. When I looked at my attacker all I could see were black eyes, like giant holes, vortexes ready to suck someone or something into them.

**Author's Note**

Hope y'all liked the chapter…

So let me know what y'all think, and don't hesitate with any suggestions!


End file.
